Y tú, ¿Quién eres?
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Castle y Becket empiezan una vida juntos después de su primera noche, pero algo que ocurrió en el pasado de Castle, pone a prueba su recién iniciada relación.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, aquí estoy de nuevo, para dejar la última historia que me queda escrita con los personajes protagonistas de la serie "Castle". Empieza a la mañana siguiente de su primera noche juntos, es decir después del capítulo 4x23 "Always" y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que posteriormente ha ocurrido en la serie.**

**Como con todas mis otras historias, antes fue publicada en el foro español de Castle, y a quien no la haya leído antes, espero que le guste. **

**Capítulo 1:**

Como bien dice el refrán después de la tempestad, viene la calma. La luz del sol se colaba a través de las persianas dejando la habitación en una agradable penumbra.

Kate, abrió los ojos, frente a ella el rostro de Castle, apaciblemente dormido. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, cuando llegó chorreando al loft y la recibió bastante serio y reacio, y como cambió cuando ella le dijo que solo lo quería a él.

Recordó como lo llevó hasta la habitación y como se besaron, queriendo poner fin a la tensión que había habido entre ellos casi desde el momento en que se conocieron. Como cayeron en la cama entre risas y jadeos y como se amaron con ardor y desenfreno. Los gemidos de placer de ambos se mezclaron con algunos de dolor de ella, que quedaron olvidados por la pasión del momento.

Una vez más calmados, ella no pudo evitar volver a gemir, le preguntó que le había pasado, y ella le contó todo lo que ocurrió en la azotea, donde estuvo a punto de morir de nuevo. Sin decir nada, Rick salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, saliendo un momento después, con un albornoz marrón puesto y un tubo de pomada antiinflamatoria en la mano. La habitación permanecía iluminada tenuemente por la luz de las mesillas, fuera estaba oscuro y seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. Encendió la luz del techo y le pidió que se descubriese.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el pedido de él, que muy serio le dijo que solo iba a ver esos golpes que le habían dado. Se quitó la sábana y vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Castle, que se disculpó por no haber estado con ella y que con el mismo cariño que la había acariciado unos momentos antes y un cuidado infinito, fue extendiendo la pomada por todos y cada uno de los golpes que Maddox le había dado, y que se terminarían convirtiendo en horribles cardenales.

Una vez terminado, volvió a taparla y se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos, cundo volvió a la habitación, apagó la luz principal, se quitó el albornoz y volvió a la cama junto a ella, preguntándole si quería algo más, a lo que ella le respondió de nuevo que solo lo quería a él, haciéndolo sonreír y dando pie a que empezaran a besarse y terminaran amándose de nuevo, esta vez de manera más dulce y sosegada. Se abrazaron mirándose el uno al otro y estuvieron hablándose flojito hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras seguía recordando todo lo ocurrido, miraba atentamente las facciones de Castle, pensando en las veces que había fantaseado con acariciarlo, y diciéndose que ahora que tenía la oportunidad no iba a privarse de hacerlo.

Así que con extrema suavidad, empezó a pasar las yemas de los dedos por los párpados, nariz, mejillas y labios de Rick.

Un suave cosquilleo empezó a despertarlo. Abrió los ojos, enfocó la mirada y la vio junto a él acariciándole.

-¿Es esto real?, ¿Estás aquí de verdad? – le preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso después de lo que vivimos anoche? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-He soñado tanto con este momento, que no sé si será eso, un sueño.

-No es un sueño, Castle – le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios – estoy aquí de verdad.

-¿Vas a quedarte? – volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno, tendré que volver a casa a cambiarme de ropa y eso, pero…

-No me refiero a eso…

-¿Entonces? – preguntó confundida.

-Me refería a si esto es serio, o si ha sido un arrebato momentáneo…

-¡Castle! – exclamó indignada – como puedes creer que esto es algo de un momento, con lo que me ha costado decidirme, ahora que por fin lo hago, lo pones en duda – terminó de decir poniendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Lo siento – se disculpó dándole un beso en los labios – no soportaría que esto fuese cosa de una sola noche, te quiero demasiado y te necesito conmigo.

-Y contigo estaré – volvió a besarlo – pero ahora tengo que ir al baño.

-De acuerdo – dijo él – mientras, yo prepararé algo de comer.

Se giró y salió de la cama, dándole la espalda y una estupenda visión de su trasero, que mejoró cuando se agachó a coger los calzoncillos, para ponérselos. Kate sonrió pensando que realmente Castle tenía un buen culo, más de una vez se le habían ido los ojos al trasero de su compañero, y ahora comprobaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se puso una camiseta y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo que la esperaba en la cocina.

Se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa. Encontró las bragas y se las puso, el sujetador también estaba por allí tirado, pero pasó de él, ya se lo pondría cuando fuera a salir, era una prenda que le resultaba de lo más incómoda.

Su ropa estaba en el suelo hecha una bola, arrugada y bastante húmeda aun. Era evidente que no podía ponérsela, así que cogió la camisa que Castle llevaba puesta la noche anterior y se la puso. Le quedaba enorme, casi como un vestido. Se dirigió a la cocina, sin ni siquiera mirarse al espejo, estaba hambrienta.

En la cocina un atareado Castle, preparaba diversos alimentos. Ella sonrió al verlo así. Se volvió al oírla, y le dijo que debido a la hora, estaba preparando un brunch, que se sentara que en seguida le servía.

Le puso por delante un plato con huevos revueltos, jamón, y tostadas, así como un vaso con zumo de naranja. Él se sirvió lo mismo y empezaron a comer, estuvieron hablando sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, él se volvió a disculpar por no haber estado con ella, que le dijo de nuevo, que no tenía culpa de nada. También le confesó que había dimitido, él casi se atraganta al oírla.

-¿Has dimitido?, pero ¿Por qué?

-Acabo de explicártelo, ya no me interesa ser policía, quiero estar contigo.

-Puedes seguir siendo policía y estar conmigo. Ambas cosas son compatibles.

-¿Qué pasa Castle?, ¿acaso solo me quieres si soy policía?

-Me da igual lo que seas, Kate, pero sé lo que siempre te ha gustado tu trabajo, solo quiero que seas feliz, y siempre he creído que eras feliz siendo policía.

-Y lo era, pero anoche por fin me di cuenta de lo que realmente era más importante y por eso estoy aquí, porque tú eres lo más importante.

Él se acercó a besarla, tan absortos estaban que no sintieron el ruido de la llave en la cerradura.

Por su parte Alexis regresaba feliz a casa después de una fantástica noche. Lo había pasado genial, con todos sus compañeros del instituto, además en uno de los locales a los que fueron a bailar, conoció a un chico muy atractivo, llamado Zach, que estudiaba segundo de medicina en la Universidad de Columbia, con el que congenió enseguida y con el que había vuelto a quedar. Llevaba los zapatos de tacón en la mano, abrió la puerta y entró al loft. Ellos seguían besándose ensimismados hasta que escucharon la alegre voz de Alexis, que llamaba a su padre.

-¡Papá! – no bien acababa de decir esa palabra, cuando los vio.

Su padre en ropa interior y… ¿Becket?, solo vestida con la camisa que él llevaba puesta el día anterior sentados en la barra de la cocina besándose y apartándose el uno del otro sorprendidos por su presencia.

-¡Hola! – fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-¡Hola calabaza! – dijo su padre levantándose y acercándose a ella – ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Parece que no tan bien como la tuya – dijo sin poderlo evitar – ¡Hola inspectora Becket! – la saludó muy formalmente.

-¡Hola Alexis! – dijo Kate que en ese momento no sabía dónde meterse.

La situación era surrealista, los tres se quedaron mirándose. Rick se vio en la necesidad de decir algo:

-¡Alexis, esto no es…!

-¡Por favor papá!, no vayas a decirme que no es lo que parece, que yo no soy tu mujer…

Kate quería que la tragase la tierra, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Últimamente su relación con la pelirroja había sido bastante tirante.

Alexis también se sentía incómoda, estaba tan cortada, que quiso decir algo para romper el hielo, pero como no sabía que, soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, y mirando atentamente a Becket, le preguntó muy seria:

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

Kate se tocó la cabeza, tenía el pelo revuelto y enmarañado producto de la cantidad de agua que le cayó la noche anterior y lo que había retozado con Castle en la cama.

-Bueno, anoche estuvo lloviendo, y me mojé mucho y luego cuando llegué, nosotros… yo… – balbuceó Kate que nunca se había sentido tan violenta.

-¡Déjalo! – exclamó Alexis – no quiero saberlo.

-¿Quieres desayunar, hija? – preguntó Castle, intentando limar asperezas.

-No, gracias, ya desayuné – creo que mejor me voy a dormir estoy cansada.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero antes de subir, se volvió de nuevo y dirigiéndose a Kate le dijo:

-Si quieres puedo dejarte algo de ropa.

-Eso estaría bien – respondió Kate.

-¿Subes conmigo y te la doy? – le dijo la chica que lo que realmente quería era quedarse un momento a solas con la detective.

-De acuerdo – dijo mirando a Castle.

-Ve con ella – respondió él – yo mientras recojo todo esto.

Subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica, esta abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó unos pantalones negros y un jersey y mirándola le preguntó:

-¿Te parece bien esto?

-Me parece genial, te lo devolveré enseguida.

-No te preocupes, supongo que ahora te veré más a menudo, ¿no?

-Alexis, yo quería… – empezó a disculparse Kate.

-No tienes que explicarme nada – la interrumpió la chica – los dos sois mayorcitos para saber lo que hacéis, solo te voy a pedir un favor…

-Tú dirás…

-No le hagas daño…

-Alexis yo… – Kate quería explicarse pero la volvió a interrumpir.

-Mira Becket, no sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, bueno lo de anoche me lo imagino… solo quiero decirte que he visto como mi padre se enamoró de ti casi desde que te conoció. Sé que no es perfecto, que siempre ha sido un mujeriego, pero ha cambiado. Lo he visto sufrir por ti, sobre todo cuando te dispararon y pasaste de él. Por eso te pido que no juegues con sus sentimientos y no lo lastimes más.

-Alexis – dijo la detective conmovida y esperando que la pelirroja no volviera a interrumpirla – anoche pasaron cosas que me hicieron comprender cuanto quiero a tu padre, por eso vine a disculparme y a decirle que lo quiero. Sé que he sido una terca, que lo he tratado mal y que lo he hecho sufrir, pero te prometo que eso se acabó. Me ha costado mucho, pero vine a enmendar mi error y vamos a darnos una oportunidad.

-Espero que así sea… ahora me gustaría acostarme un rato, no he dormido en toda la noche – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto.

-Claro… y gracias por la ropa.

-No hay de que – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Kate suspiró. No había sido tan malo. Era evidente que tanto Castle como su hija habían sufrido por su culpa. Bajó las escaleras, en el salón estaba sentado Castle, que ya se había vestido y que se levantó al verla.

-¿Te ha reñido mucho? – le preguntó.

-Solo un poco – sonrió ella.

-Espero que la entiendas, Alexis me ha visto pasarlo mal y además se asustó mucho cuando te dispararon, pensando que me podían haber herido a mí, y…

-No tienes que disculparla, es lógico que se sienta así, te quiere mucho y es normal que se preocupe – dijo y le dio un beso – ¿te importa que me dé una ducha?

-Claro que no, ya sabes dónde está el baño – dijo acompañándola hasta el cuarto – Yo te esperaré aquí – y se sentó en la mesa del despacho – a ver si consigo escribir un poco.

Sonrió al ver que Castle había hecho la cama. Puso la ropa que le había dado Alexis encima de esta y se dirigió al baño. Castle tenía una enorme bañera con hidromasaje de lo más tentadora, además de la ducha. Se duchó y se lavó la cabeza, con el champú y el gel de él. Usó el secador que allí había y mirándose al espejo vio que tenía un aspecto más presentable, aunque lo golpes estaban empezando a ponerse morados. Así que volvió a ponerse la pomada antiinflamatoria que estaba allí encima.

Salió envuelta en una toalla marrón, como el albornoz que él se había puesto antes. Alexis no le había dejado ropa interior y como no le apetecía ponerse las mismas bragas, decidió buscar en los cajones de la cómoda a ver que encontraba. Por fin dio con el de la ropa interior y escogió uno de los calzoncillos de Castle. Le estaban un poco grandes pero no le importó, al contrario le gustó ponérselos. Luego se vistió con la ropa de Alexis, volvió a mirar entre los cajones hasta que encontró unos calcetines y se puso las botas.

Salió al despacho con su ropa hecha una bola en la mano.

-¿Tienes una bolsa por ahí? – le preguntó.

-Claro que si – dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina.

-Te he cogido unos calcetines y unos calzoncillos – le dijo ella – espero que no te importe.

-¿Importarme detective? – preguntó poniendo carita de interesante – ya veo que no has podido resistirte a mirar en mis cajones, ¿eh?

-Si Castle, hurgar en el cajón de tus calzoncillos ha sido siempre una de mis mayores fantasías, no puedes ni imaginar el placer que me ha dado poder cumplirla – dijo con cierto tono de sorna que él no fue capaz de interpretar.

-¿De veras? – preguntó ilusionado y totalmente convencido de que así era.

-¡Castle!, como puedes ser tan iluso – rio ella.

-Vaya y yo que llegué a pensar que fantaseabas conmigo – dijo con voz triste.

-Contigo si – reconoció ella – pero con tus calzoncillos no.

-¿Y conmigo en calzoncillos? – siguió insistiendo él.

-No te pases anda – respondió risueña.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo o que vayamos a algún sitio? – preguntó él cambiando de tema.

-Yo iba a ir a mi casa, necesito ropa, y hablar con Lanie – explicó ella – tengo un montón de llamadas perdidas, debió enterarse de lo de ayer y estará preocupada.

-Puedes llamarla desde aquí si quieres – le dijo Castle, que bajo ningún concepto quería que ella se marchase.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero ir a casa.

-¿Te importa si nos vemos esta noche? – preguntó temeroso, pues no las tenía todas consigo y temía que ella terminara echándose atrás.

-Me molestaría mucho si no nos viéramos – le dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó el atribulado corazón de Castle – hablamos luego y vemos que hacemos, ¿de acuerdo? – y se acercó para besarlo.

-De acuerdo – contestó él – pero te voy a extrañar cada minuto que no pases conmigo – y la besó también.

La acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Estaré aquí escribiendo… por si me necesitas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso y ella se marchó. Nada más irse y Castle ya la echaba de menos, suspiró con resignación y se puso a escribir.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Kate paró un taxi nada más salir del loft de Castle, sacó el móvil del bolso y empezó a contestar mensajes, primero a Ryan, en principio para darle las gracias por salvarle la vida y luego para tranquilizarlo, asegurándole que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que ella también estaba bien, que no se preocupase.

Luego le tocó el turno a Esposito, también le dio las gracias por haber ido con ella sin importarle nada más, se disculpó por el marrón en que lo había metido, y también le pidió que no se preocupase por ella aduciendo que estaba mejor que nunca.

Para cuando le tocó el turno a Lanie, ya había llegado a su casa, así que esperó hasta estar tranquilamente sentada en su sofá para escribir el mensaje. Se disculpó por no haberse puesto en contacto con ella, y también al igual que a sus amigos, le pidió que no se preocupase, le dijo que estaba bien y que ya la llamaría para hablar con ella.

Enseguida recibió un mensaje de contestación de su amiga, que le decía que iba a llamarla y que ni se atreviese a no contestarle. Enseguida le sonó el móvil, dejó que diera un par de llamadas y contestó.

-¡Hola Lanie! Antes de que me eches la bronca, perdona por no avisarte y…

Su amiga no la dejó seguir.

-Pero, ¿tú sabes lo preocupada que estábamos por ti? – le increpó molesta – viene Javi y me cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, primero que el chico escritor te abandona, luego que casi te matan otra vez, que Gates os ha suspendido, y que encima vas tú y dimites, y luego desapareces del mapa, creímos que te habría pasado algo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Lanie de verdad, perdona por no avisar, y por no estar pendiente del teléfono, pero necesitaba pensar y estar sola.

-Llegamos a pensar que te habrías emborrachado y estrellado por ahí con el coche, cuando no te localizamos en tu casa, incluso empezamos a llamar a los hospitales, Kate, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más.

-De verdad que lo siento Lanie, pero ya pasó, ya todo está bien.

-¿Has dejado el cuerpo y dices que todo está bien? – preguntó dudosa – no te creo ¿sabes?

-Pues créetelo, anoche tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida, y puedo asegurarte que estoy feliz.

-¡Ay, Dios, Kate!, ¿Qué has hecho?, y ¿Dónde estás?

-Tranquila, estoy bien y estoy en casa.

-Pues ni te muevas de ahí, Kate Becket, hoy no tengo clientes, así que estoy ahí en media hora.

-Pero Lanie – protestó Kate – no hace falta que vengas.

-No te hará falta a ti, ingrata – le recriminó su amiga – yo necesito saber que realmente estás bien – y sin más palabras le colgó el teléfono.

Kate suspiró, no iba a tener más remedio que contarle todo a Lanie, era la persona más intuitiva que conocía, y ella estaba más que segura que le iba a notar lo que había pasado con Castle. Y hablando de Castle, se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba con su amiga, le había entrado un mensaje de él, donde le decía lo que ya la echaba de menos. Sonrió al leerlo, ella también lo añoraba. Decidió llamarlo, enseguida le contestó.

-¿Tú también me echas de menos? – le dijo por todo saludo.

-Mucho, ¿Qué haces?

-Haciendo como que escribo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – le dijo mimoso – y tú, ¿Qué haces?

-Esperando al huracán Lanie.

Y le puso al corriente de lo que había pasado con su amiga.

-¿Te importa si le cuento lo nuestro? – le preguntó indecisa.

-¿Te importa a ti? – le respondió él, encantado al oírla decir "lo nuestro"

-Supongo que no, es mi amiga, y estoy segura de que lo adivina, aunque no le dijera nada.

-Sabes que yo lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos…

-Si ya sé que si por ti fuera, seríamos portada del New York Times, pero de momento con que lo sepan Lanie y tu familia, me conformo.

-Kate, Alexis acaba de levantarse y quisiera hablar con ella – le dijo Rick que había escuchado a su hija bajar a la cocina y trastear en el frigorífico – te llamo luego y vemos que hacemos esta noche, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, Lanie también estará al llegar, un beso – le dijo con cierta timidez.

-Otro para ti – respondió él, antes de colgar.

Rick se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la cocina, donde una Alexis en pijama, bebía con avidez un vaso de zumo.

-¿Descansaste? – le preguntó mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-Sí, he dormido un rato, ¿ya se fue Becket? – preguntó curiosa.

-Se marchó a su casa, para coger ropa y eso…

-¿Va a venir esta noche? – le preguntó a su padre.

-La verdad es que aún no hemos pensado que vamos a hacer.

-Invítala a cenar – le dijo su hija con decisión – pero que sea aquí en casa, sigo demasiado cansada para salir.

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? – le preguntó dudoso.

-Pues claro, estoy deseando veros juntos.

-Entonces, ¿no te molesta que esté con ella?

-Si me molestara, ¿la dejarías?

-¿Quieres que la deje? – preguntó alarmado.

-Eres tu quien tiene que tomar tus propias decisiones, ya eres mayorcito.

Rick no pudo evitar suspirar de puro alivio.

-¿Papá?

-Dime hija.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Inmensamente.

-Pues si eres feliz, a mí me basta con eso, aunque no me importaría que me contases como pasó todo.

-¿Todo? – preguntó asustado.

-Solo las partes aptas para oídos de hijas – le respondió a su padre con una sonrisa.

Rick invitó a su hija a que lo acompañara a sentarse en el sofá y se dispuso a contarle como llegó Kate a la casa la noche anterior.

-Menuda sorpresa te llevarías cuando apareció por aquí, ¿eh? – lo interrumpió su hija a mitad del relato – tanto tiempo babeando por ella y ¡zas! Va y se aparece de repente.

-Un poquito de respeto por tu padre no estaría de más, ¿sabes?

-Si yo te respeto mucho papá, pero llevas babeando por la inspectora Becket desde que la conociste.

-Es cierto – dijo él con resignación, todo el mundo lo había notado menos ella.

Le siguió contando a su hija, hasta que esta lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Becket ha dimitido? – preguntó una asombrada Alexis.

-Eso parece, pero creo que será mejor esperar a que pasen unos días y que digiera todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡Vaya, pues sí que le ha dado fuerte! – y mirando a su padre – me alegraría mucho saber que los dos estáis lejos del peligro, pero hasta que no sea seguro lo de la dimisión de Becket, no voy a alegrarme por ello, siento ser desconfiada, pero no me la imagino de otra cosa que no sea poli.

-¿Sabes que yo también? – coincidió con ella su padre – pero habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa.

-Solo prométeme que cuando volváis a la comisaría seréis muy cuidadosos, los dos – y ahora subo a ducharme y a hablar por teléfono – y levantándose le dio un beso a su padre y se dirigió a las escaleras.

* * *

En casa de Kate, Lanie ya había llegado e interrogaba a su amiga como si de un tercer grado se tratase.

-Por favor Lanie, solo te falta apuntarme con un foco de luz a los ojos y amenazarme con torturarme.

-No me des ideas, Kate, no me des ideas.

-Solo ha sido una noche, hemos pasado días, que digo días, semanas, sin saber la una de la otra, y no te has preocupado tanto – dijo Kate exasperada.

-Fue por las circunstancias en que desapareciste, una no está a punto de morir y dimite todos los días – dijo su amiga molesta – y ahora ¿vas a decirme donde te escondiste anoche?... y no me digas que con tu padre, que ya sé que está fuera de la ciudad.

-¡Está bien! – dijo con resignación – pero prométeme que no vas a decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Javi.

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver con Javi? – intentó disimular la forense – él solo me llamó porque estaba preocupado y pensó que estarías conmigo.

Kate la miró con cara de incredulidad.

-No me mires así y cuenta… y si, no le voy a contar nada a nadie.

-Estuve en casa de Castle.

-Javi me dijo que Castle no estuvo con vosotros y que ya no estaba en el equipo. ¿Qué ocurrió Kate?

Dando un suspiro, empezó a contarle a su amiga todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, e incluso le contó la declaración de amor por parte de Castle cuando le dispararon.

-¿El chico escritor te dijo que te quería y tú lo ignoraste durante todo ese tiempo? – la interrumpió.

-Sí, pero tenía mis razones…

Y le siguió contando, que no estaba preparada, y todo el resto de la historia hasta que acabó la noche anterior en casa del escritor suplicándole perdón, y diciéndole que lo quería.

-Entonces, ¿ya? – le preguntó ansiosa.

-Ya, ¿Qué? – preguntó Kate.

-Hija que lenta eres a veces para algunas cosas, que si ya te has acostado con él.

-¿Importaría eso mucho? – dijo haciéndose la interesante.

-¿Qué si importaría? – preguntó Lanie con exasperación – ¿tú qué crees guapa?, ¿Cuántos años lleváis reprimiéndoos?... ¿mil?

-Pues si Lanie, para tu absoluta tranquilidad, Castle y yo nos acostamos anoche – dijo Kate.

-¡Bieeeeeennnn, gracias Dios! – gritó Lanie levantando las manos hacia el cielo y asustándola – ya era hora, ¿Cuántas veces lo hicisteis?, ¿qué tal estuvo?, y lo más importante, ¿Está bien dotado?, ¡Ah! y, ¿Cómo es ese culo al natural?

-No voy a contarte eso – protestó – forma parte de mi intimidad.

-O me lo cuentas, o le cuento todo, a todo el mundo.

-No serias capaz.

-¿Qué no?, no me pongas a prueba, además me lo debes.

-¿Qué te lo debo?

-Si, por el susto de anoche, venga desembucha.

-De acuerdo, dos, fue maravilloso, extraordinariamente bien y espectacular.

-Lo sabía – gritó su amiga abrazándola – me alegro, Kate, me alegro mucho, ya era hora que te decidieras a vivir tu vida.

-Gracias Lanie, la verdad es que me siento muy bien, estoy feliz.

-¿Y la comisaría?, ¿No vas a volver?, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Voy a vivir Lanie, voy a disfrutar de estar con Castle y no, no voy a volver, ya lo sabes, he dimitido. De momento voy a descansar y ya veré que es lo que hago con mi vida.

-Muy bien, te lo mereces amiga, vas a ser muy feliz. Y ahora que ya he satisfecho mi curiosidad, debo volver al trabajo – le dijo su amiga – seguimos en contacto.

Y tal como había venido, se fue.

-¡Uf! – se dijo Kate agotada – prueba superada.

Cogió el teléfono para llamarlo. Quería estar con él, besarlo, tocarlo, hacer el amor. Marcó su número.

-¡Hola! – le respondió él, que había descolgado enseguida.

-¡Hola! – le contestó ella que ansiaba oír su voz.

-¿Vienes a cenar a casa?, Alexis me pidió que te invitase y no le apetecía salir, alega que aún está cansada, ¿Te importa que cenemos aquí?, pensaba pedir comida tailandesa a ese restaurante que te gusta tanto.

-Me parece una idea estupenda – dijo ella no muy convencida, pues realmente no le apetecía mucho cenar con Alexis – me arreglo y en un rato estoy allí.

-¿Kate?

-¿Sí?

-Puedes traerte ropa y eso, si quieres.

-Vale, ya había pensado dejar cosas allí… tu puedes dejar las tuyas aquí otro día.

-Genial.

-Voy a preparar una bolsa. Ahora nos vemos.

-Ya estoy contando los minutos que quedan para que vengas.

* * *

Tal como había dicho, preparó una bolsa con varias mudas de ropa, un pijama, ropa interior y útiles de aseo, aunque la verdad es que la casa de Castle estaba muy bien surtida.

Se cambió de ropa y dobló la de Alexis para devolvérsela. Cogió sus cosas, las llaves del coche y se dirigió a casa de Castle.

-Cuando llegó, fue Alexis quien le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches inspectora Becket – la saludó formal.

-Buenas noches a ti también Alexis, por cierto, me gustaría que me llamaras Kate.

-Vale, pero como mi padre te dice Becket y tú a él Castle, pensé que deberíamos llamarnos por el apellido, por cierto, yo soy Rodgers – dijo la pelirroja muy seria.

Kate la miró perpleja y Alexis no pudo aguantar más la risa.

-Es broma Beck…, perdón Kate, pero es que me llama mucho la atención que con el tiempo que hace que os conocéis y después de lo que habéis pasado juntos, todavía os llaméis por el apellido – le dijo sonriente – ven al comedor la mesa ya está puesta y la comida estará al llegar, papá está en la ducha.

Al ver que llevaba una bolsa de viaje, le dijo.

-A lo mejor quieres pasar al cuarto y dejar allí tus cosas.

-Gracias, creo que es lo mejor.

Entró a la habitación del escritor. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y se oía el ruido del agua correr. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de pasar al baño con él, pero se contuvo y después de dejar la bolsa sobre la cama, volvió al comedor.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Alexis abrió y recibió la comida que dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Kate se acercó hasta allí y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. La chica sacó varias fuentes y entre las dos dispusieron los diferentes alimentos y los fueron llevando hasta la mesa.

-Esto huele de maravilla – dijo Kate – no me he dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que no hemos empezado a abrir las bolsas.

-No conocía este restaurante, pero un par de veces con papá pedimos comida y la verdad es que está buenísima, y es cierto, huele de maravilla.

Apareció en ese momento Castle, a Kate casi se le corta la respiración de lo guapo que estaba. Pantalón vaquero muy desgatado, casi celeste, con un roto en una rodilla, polo azul marino, pelo mojado y bien peinado y oliendo a gloria. Al menos eso le pareció a ella, que dejó de oler la comida, porque sus sentidos se impregnaron de la loción que había usado.

-¡Hola! – la saludó alegre, dándole un beso en la mejilla – no sabía que ya había llegado.

-Hace solo un ratito – dijo ella sin poder evitar aspirar su olor y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verte – le dijo él sosteniéndole la mirada. En ese momento no existía nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos.

Alexis los miraba sin decir nada, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse invitado a cenar con ellos, pues era obvio que allí sobraba. Había tal corriente de magnetismo entre los dos, que en cualquier momento podrían saltar chispas.

Pero como tenía hambre y unas poquitas ganas de incordiar, interrumpió el momento, con una sonrisa alegre y una pregunta:

-¿Qué?, ¿Comemos?, porque yo estoy que me muero de hambre.

Acababa de romperse la magia.

-Sí, claro que sí – dijo Castle – voy por una botella de vino – y se dirigió a la cocina por ella.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa, llenó primero la copa de Kate y luego dirigiéndose a su hija, le preguntó si ella iba a querer.

-¿Me estás dejando beber vino papá?, ¿Quieres emborracharme para que no os moleste?

-Bueno, ya tienes dieciocho años, que bien que me lo repites para otras cosas, pensé que te gustaría probar un poco.

-Bueno – dijo alegre – ¡por que no!

Castle le sirvió una copa a su hija, y luego se sirvió él. Empezaron a hablar de varias cosas, Kate le preguntó a Alexis por su discurso de graduación, pero antes de que la chica pudiese responder, intervino Castle, diciendo que guardaba una copia y que después se la daba a leer.

Alexis les contó sobre lo bien que lo había pasado y sobre el chico encantador que había conocido. Pidió permiso a su padre para irse a Los Hamptons con su abuela, aduciendo que sus amigas, que también tenían casas por la zona estarían allí, pero omitiendo que Zach, también veraneaba en el lugar y que esa tarde habían quedado para seguir viéndose allí.

Kate los observaba alternativamente y mientras más se fijaba, más parecido veía entre padre e hija, sobre todo en ese inteligente sentido del humor tan característico de Castle, que después de un par de bromas, pudo comprobar que había heredado su hija.

Cenaron tranquilamente, aparentemente, porque Kate no terminaba de encontrarse a gusto. Castle estaba en su salsa, la miraba con cariño, la tomaba de la mano, se la acariciaba, ella también lo miraba con inmenso amor, pero cada vez que el pasaba de una mirada a una demostración de afecto más personal, como alguna caricia o beso, ella se cohibía y se negaba, sencillamente no le salía, le costaba un mundo devolverle las atenciones delante de Alexis.

Por su parte ésta, se mostraba alucinada, ver a su padre y a Kate interactuar, a pesar del evidente apuro de ella era como ver una escena de Crepúsculo pero sin vampiros, parecían dos adolescentes y lo que más gracia le hacía era que la implacable e intachable inspectora Becket estaba como una gelatina.

No se pudo callar, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando:

-Becket, ¡uy!, perdón Kate, no paro de mirarte y no me lo puedo creer.

-¿No puedes creerte qué? – preguntó confundida.

-¡Estás nerviosa! – rio Alexis – pero, ¿Por qué?

-¿Estás nerviosa Becket? – preguntó también un sorprendido Castle.

-La verdad es que un poco, esta situación es tan nueva para mí…

-¿Nueva? – preguntó de nuevo Castle asombrado – ni que fuera tu primera vez.

-¡Castle! – casi gritó ella mirando alternativamente a padre e hija.

-Jajaja – rió la chica – es graciosísimo que os sigáis llamando por vuestros apellidos, y Castle ni siquiera es tu verdadero apellido – y levantándose y cogiendo su plato – me voy a mi cuarto, ¿necesitáis que os ayude a recoger?

-No hace falta cariño – le dijo su padre – solo son un par de platos y tirar los envases, ya me ocupo yo.

-Buenas noches – y besó la mejilla de su padre y a continuación la de una sorprendida Kate que no se lo esperaba – Buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches – contestaron al unísono.

* * *

Cuando Alexis desapareció escaleras arriba, Castle se levantó y recogió la mesa.

Luego le tendió la mano y le dijo:

-¡Ven!, quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó apurada por subir a la planta superior, pensando que Alexis podría oírlos.

-A una parte de la casa que no conoces.

-¿No molestaremos a Alexis?

-Por supuesto que no, y tranquilízate que ella tampoco nos molestará a nosotros.

-Ella no me molesta – se apresuró a aclarar Kate.

-Lo sé, quise decir que no nos interrumpirá, pensé que cenáramos aquí, pero era un follón tener que subir todas las cosas.

Mientras hablaban, habían subido las escaleras al piso superior y se dirigieron hasta el final del pasillo hasta una puerta, que Rick abrió dando paso a otro tramo de escaleras.

La precedió al subirlas, y abrió otra puerta que daba paso a una azotea.

-¡Ven, pasa!, ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba todo el lugar.

-¡Oh Castle!, es precioso – exclamó ella al ver la bonita azotea acondicionada con sombrillas, tumbonas, y muchas plantas – no tenía ni idea de que tenías esto.

-¿A qué mola?

-¿Cómo no me lo habías enseñado antes?

-Bueno, antes no era tan bonita, era solo una azotea, casi no la usábamos, hace un año o así a Alexis se le ocurrió que podríamos arreglarla, dijo que así podía tomar el sol en bikini – explicó – ahora tú también puedes venir a tomar el sol en bikini, o en top less, o sin bikini… ¡Ay! – dijo cuando ella le tiró de la oreja – que solo era una broma, que manía con tirarme de la oreja, cuando se me ponga una más grande que la otra y ya no te guste, me vas a tener que indemnizar, ¡Ayyy! – cuando ella le tiró de la otra.

-Eso para equilibrar y van creciendo las dos a la vez – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me ha dolido, ¿sabes? – dijo con una lagrimilla saltada y poniendo cara de puchero, como un niño chico.

-Lo siento – dijo ella, pensando que se había pasado de la raya – ven y te curo.

Lo sentó en una de las tumbonas y ella se sentó encima de él, a horcajadas. Mientras enredaba sus manos en el pelo, le fue besando por toda la cara, la nariz, los párpados, la boca y luego se fue a una oreja y empezó a chuparla y darle besitos, mientras muy flojito le iba diciendo:

-Sana, sana culito de rana si no sanas hoy sanaras mañana – primero en una oreja y luego en la otra, hasta que él se separó y se dirigió a su boca.

Estuvieron así sentados un buen rato, mientras se besaban y se acariciaban. Cuando ella se separó se dejó caer sobre el pecho de él, que no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda.

-¡Te quiero, Kate, te quiero tanto!

-Y yo a ti, Castle.

-¿Sabes que no me importaría que de vez en cuando me llamaras por mi nombre?

-Y eso hago, Castle, eso hago.

Él dio el tema por zanjado y siguieron besándose, acariciándose y poniéndose muy, muy cariñosos, tanto que cierta parte de la anatomía de Castle empezó a crecer y a endurecerse. Al sentir como de animado se estaba poniendo él, ella se levantó y tomándolo de la mano, le dijo:

-Aquí no Castle, vamos a la cama.

Él no se hizo de rogar. Se levantó y los dos cogidos de la mano, hablando y riendo flojito, sin querer hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a Alexis, se fueron al dormitorio para terminar lo que habían empezado un rato antes en la terraza.

Él fue el primero que se despertó y al verla bocabajo dormida y con la sábana que solo le tapaba las nalgas, no pudo resistirse y empezó a darle tiernos besos por toda la espalda, por la que fue bajando hasta el trasero que descubrió levantando la sábana, para seguir por toda la extensión de sus piernas.

Ella llevaba despierta casi desde el principio, pero se sentía tan a gusto que lo dejaba hacer, hasta que no pudo resistirse y cuando volvía otra vez a los hombros, después de un completo recorrido por todo el cuerpo, se volvió para encontrarse con sus labios y devolverle el beso, que aceptó gustoso, pero él abandonó su boca, para dedicarse a besar sus pechos que ahora habían quedado expuestos ante él.

-Oye Kate – dijo entre beso y beso.

-¿Sí? – gimió ella.

-¿Dónde tienes el tatuaje? – le preguntó él, mientras seguía besándola – lo he buscado pero no doy con él.

-¿Qué tatuaje?

-¿Qué tatuaje va a ser?, el tuyo – dijo mirándola.

-Yo no tengo ningún tatuaje, es más, no me gustan los tatuajes.

-Pero tú me dijiste que tenías uno, y también un piercing – protestó él, ofuscado.

-Dios, Castle, ¿te crees todo lo que te digo? – rió ella.

-Si – dijo serio y enfadado.

-Era una broma – le dijo abrazándolo – ya sabes lo que me gusta hacerte rabiar, y si es por algo referente a Alexis, todavía más – dijo risueña.

-Dirás mejor, que te gusta hacerme sufrir – refunfuñó.

-Dime Castle, ¿Qué te ha dado más coraje, que no tenga tatuaje o que te haya engañado? – le preguntó sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Las dos cosas – dijo con un mohín de disgusto.

Kate se echó a reír, había puesto la misma cara que un crío que no se sale con la suya.

-No te enfades – y lo besó – te prometo que buscaré una forma de compensarte.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con carita ilusionada.

-Palabra de girl scout – dijo ella muy seria.

-Otra vez te estás quedando conmigo, tú no has sido girl scout.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Papá, he preparado desayuno, os he oído hablar y por eso os aviso – dijo la pelirroja que ya se alejaba hacia la cocina sonriendo, pues había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-Me muero de hambre – dijo Kate que se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse – ¿Vienes?

-Ahora voy – dijo un Castle todavía un poco mosqueado – ve yendo tú.

-Como quieras.

En la cocina estaba Alexis, que le sonrió al verla.

-¡Buenos días Kate!

-¡Buenos días Alexis!

-¿Sigue enfadado?

-¿Nos has oído? – preguntó Kate apurada.

-Solo un poquito, no te preocupes, se le pasará pronto, ¿café?

-Si, por favor.

Apareció Castle, que le dio un beso a su hija, al darle su taza de café.

-Papá, he quedado con Paige para ir a Los Hamptons, ella va con sus padres y me han dicho que pueden dejarme en casa. Saldremos después del almuerzo – y con una sonrisa – así os quedáis solos.

-¿Has hablado con tu abuela?

-Si, ya sabe que llegaré por la tarde.

-Así le dará tiempo a recoger si ha hecho alguna macro fiesta de las que suele montar ella.

-No seas exagerado papá. Últimamente la abuela se está portando mejor.

-Si, será que se va haciendo mayor.

Kate asistía divertida a la conversación entre padre e hija.

-¿Puedo contarle lo vuestro? – preguntó Alexis de pronto,

-¿Puede? – le preguntó Rick a Kate.

-Bueno – dijo ella recelosa – por mí no hay inconveniente.

-Ya verás, se va a morir cuando se entere – dijo alegremente Alexis.

-¿Crees que le disgustará? – preguntó Kate preocupada.

-¿Disgustarle? – rio Alexis – la abuela es la presidenta de vuestro club de fans, le va a encantar la noticia cuando se entere.

-¡Ah bueno!, si es así me quedo más tranquila.

-Os dejo que voy a terminar de hacer la maleta.

Ellos siguieron desayunando.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? – le preguntó ella – ahora que dispongo de tiempo libre, no sé en que emplearlo.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-¿Sigues enfadado? – le preguntó con cautela.

-No, no estoy enfadado… y pensándolo mejor, como me debes una, yo organizo el día.

-¡Genial! – dijo ella sabiendo que cualquier cosa que él pensara seguro le iba a gustar – solo el hecho de estar con él era para ella un regalo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**NOTA: Como habréis observado en esta historia Castle conserva su apellido oficial Rodgers, que es el que lleva su hija y utiliza Castle solo como nombre artístico. En la serie dan a entender que el cambia oficialmente su apellido siendo su hija Alexis Castle, pero por motivos de la historia yo lo he hecho de esta manera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Castle, sentía que vivía los mejores momentos de su vida. Sencillamente era feliz, tenerla por fin con él le hacía sentirse el más afortunado de los mortales. Era tal su devoción por ella que era incapaz de negarle nada, ella lo sabía y a veces abusaba de su suerte, él se conformaba en complacerla y hacerla feliz.

Por eso cuando a los pocos días de estar juntos, ella le dijo que acostumbraba a hacer ejercicio físico todas las mañanas, y que le encantaría que la acompañase, el levantó una ceja de modo sugerente y le dijo:

-Le parece poco ejercicio inspectora el que realizamos por las noches, que quiere repetir por la mañana.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta, por lo que él siguió con su charla:

-Ya sabe que no tengo ningún inconveniente en complacerla, sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

-Correr Castle, me refiero a correr – dijo ella por toda respuesta.

-Pero Kate – dijo haciendo aspavientos – tu mejor que nadie sabes que correr es de cobardes.

-Pero es que yo necesito correr porque me gusta mantenerme en forma – dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se le abrazaba, a la vez que se dirigía a su oreja para decirle muy flojito y mordiéndole el lóbulo – y si eres bueno y me acompañas, por la noche yo seré muy traviesa y podremos jugar a lo que más te guste. Además a ti tampoco te vendría mal estar en forma.

-¿No estoy lo suficientemente en forma para ti? – le preguntó también en tono meloso y totalmente derretido por la actitud de ella – yo creía que había estado a la altura y como no he tenido quejas…

-Ya sabes que no tengo quejas – dijo ella mientras pensaba que sin desmerecer a sus otros amantes, había disfrutado más del sexo en el tiempo que llevaba con Castle, que con cualquiera de sus otras relaciones anteriores – pero piensa en lo divertido que será correr un rato por las mañanas y luego ducharnos juntos…

-Me has convencido – la interrumpió sin dejarla continuar – mañana mismo empezamos.

La primera mañana que se lo llevó a correr, fueron al Tompkins Square Park, cercano a la casa de ella. No llevaban ni diez minutos corriendo, cuando Castle, tuvo que pararse a tomar aire. Kate que corría mucho más despacio de lo habitual en ella, para que él pudiera seguirle el ritmo, se volvió al ver que no la seguía, y sin pararse se le acercó riendo.

-Solo diez minutos Ricky, y tú eras el que decía que estabas en forma.

-Robert tendrá que recompensarme esto de alguna manera – replicó entre jadeos.

-¿Robert?, ¿Qué Robert? – preguntó desconcertada.

-El alcalde, que Robert va a ser – volvió a jadear – llevo un rato con la lengua fuera, arrastrándola por el suelo, le estoy ahorrando unos cuantos miles de dólares en limpieza.

-¡Ay Castle! – rió ella – me alegro de que aun tengas ganas de bromear – y tomándolo del brazo – venga hombre un poco más, ya verás cómo mañana te cuesta menos trabajo.

-Mañana creo que no voy a poder venir – dijo muy serio, empezando a correr de nuevo.

-¡Solo un día y ya te rajas!, no seas cobarde, Castle, además si no sudamos juntos no nos duchamos juntos – y empezó a apretar la carrera para alejarse de él.

-Todo sea por la causa – se dijo Castle y haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, siguió corriendo.

En pocos días, aunque sin llegar a alcanzar el ritmo de ella, Castle fue capaz de correr durante más tiempo y cada vez se cansaba menos. Ya salían hasta la zona de East River, si salían de la casa de ella, o por el parque cercano al río Hudson, si salían de casa de él, pues al ser más grandes, podían correr más.

Esa mañana de domingo, que amanecieron en casa de Kate, Castle protestó cuando ella lo llamó para ir a correr, diciendo que estaba muy cansado, pues se habían acostado muy tarde viendo un maratón de cine de terror y que por un día que descansaran y no salieran no pasaba nada.

Ella tan terca y obstinada como siempre, le dijo que si estaba cansado para correr, estaría cansado para cualquier otra actividad física que se le antojara durante el día, por lo que él se calló, sabiendo que ella cumpliría su amenaza y sin más protestas, salió a correr.

Así que como otros muchos días, iban corriendo a buen ritmo, junto al río. De pronto y sin que se dieran cuenta, alguien que no llegaron a saber, si era chico o chica, pues llevaba una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta, apareció corriendo a gran velocidad, y al no tener espacio suficiente para pasar le dio un fuerte empujón a Castle, que lo hizo tambalearse, y casi perder el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien Castle? – se paró a su lado a preguntarle.

-Sí, creo que si – jadeó él – me ha dado un codazo terrible en el costado, me ha dejado sin aliento.

-¿Puedes seguir? – le preguntó.

-Pues claro – dijo incorporándose – ahora que soy capaz de medio seguirte el ritmo, no me voy a echar para atrás por un codazo de nada.

-Siguieron corriendo, pero no llevarían ni diez minutos cuando Castle volvió a pararse jadeante.

-¡Vamos Rick!, que al final va a resultar que un simple codazo si va a poder contigo – le dijo Kate con cierta sorna, mientras que daba vueltas alrededor de él sin dejar de correr – ¡ánimo!, que ya sabes que si no corres, luego no hay premio – dijo refiriéndose a la ducha compartida que se había hecho rutina, después de correr cada mañana.

-¡Ay, como te aprovechas de mí! – dijo incorporándose – todo sea por ese ratito bajo el agua – y fue a empezar a correr de nuevo, pero un fuerte dolor en el lado, le hizo perder de nuevo el aliento y ponerse la mano sobre el costado.

-¡Castle! – dijo Kate alarmada – ¿te encuentras bien?, ¡estás muy pálido!, ven, sentémonos en ese banco.

-Me falta el aliento… – logró decir.

-¡Castle! – gritó Kate al darse cuenta que entre los dedos de la mano le salía sangre.

Le apartó la mano y notó con horror que una gran mancha de sangre le empapaba la camiseta a la altura del vientre.

-¡No te dio un codazo, te pinchó con algo!, ¡vamos siéntate en ese banco, llamaré a una ambulancia! – dijo preocupada.

Rick no se hizo de rogar, le dolía y empezaba a marearse. Kate sacó el móvil de la riñonera que llevaba y llamó a una ambulancia. Era temprano y además domingo, por lo que no había mucha gente por allí, así que el percance pasó desapercibido para los transeúntes.

Kate se quitó la sudadera, y luego la camiseta que llevaba quedándose solo con el sujetador deportivo.

-¡Huy! – dijo Castle con la voz bastante apagada – ya sabes que me encanta ver como te desnudas delante mía, pero ahora no estoy para hacerte muchas fiestas.

-Es un alivio ver que aun te quedan ganas de bromear – dijo haciendo una bola con la camiseta y taponando la herida – aprieta aquí todo lo fuerte que puedas – mientras ella se ponía la sudadera.

Al poco tiempo se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia. En cuanto llegaron se bajaron los paramédicos y en seguida atendieron a Castle. Lo pusieron en una camilla, le abrieron una vía poniéndole un gotero y en un momento ya lo subían a la ambulancia.

Kate pidió ir con ellos y le hicieron un hueco dentro de la ambulancia, donde empezaron a preguntarle, a la vez que atendían a Castle, que cada vez se encontraba peor.

Llegaron al hospital, y ella se quedó esperando sin saber muy bien que hacer. Una mañana que había empezado tan bien, como preludio de un fin de semana prometedor, y ahí estaban ahora, en el hospital, con él desangrándose.

No quiso llamar a Martha y a Alexis, por no alarmarlas, hasta saber que tal estaba Castle.

Al cabo de un rato, salió el médico diciéndole que el paciente estaba bien, que la herida no había sido grave, de hecho no habían tenido que darle muchos puntos y que no había interferido ningún órgano importante, pero que había perdido bastante sangre, por lo que debería quedarse al menos un par de días, hasta ver como evolucionaba, ya que le estaban haciendo una transfusión.

Kate suspiró, pensando que debería haberle hecho caso y no haber salido a correr ese día, y se hubieran evitado pasar por ese susto y una estancia no deseada en el hospital.

Le dijeron que podía entrar a verlo. Pasó a la habitación donde lo habían instalado. Allí estaba acostado, bastante pálido y enchufado a un gotero de suero y a otro con una bolsa de sangre.

Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios preguntándole:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Igual que si hubiera corrido un maratón y me hubieran apuñalado después – dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso – dijo un poco molesta – siento haber insistido en que saliéramos a correr.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa – le dijo él – ahora no podré volver a correr hasta que no me quiten los puntos – dijo con cara de falsa pena.

-Ni correr ni hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico – le contestó con una sonrisa al ver como a él le cambiaba la cara.

-Bueno, pero si me puedes dar muchos mimos – dijo con el puchero puesto.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué tal si empiezo ahora? – y sentándose con cuidado en el borde la cama empezó a besarlo despacito.

-¡Hummm, enfermera Becket, me encanta como me cuidas!

-Y a mí me gusta cuidarte, oye ¿Quieres que avise a Alexis y a Martha? – le preguntó.

-No hace falta, cuando me den el alta, podemos ir unos días a Los Hamptons si a ti te parece bien, y entonces le contamos, no quiero preocuparlas, tampoco ha sido tan grave.

-Como quieras.

Fueron interrumpidos por el médico, que venía a preguntarles si querían denunciar la agresión. Ellos se miraron y Kate dijo que ella era policía, así que se encargaría de todo. El médico se marchó de nuevo.

-¿Debería denunciarlo? – preguntó él indeciso.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión.

-La verdad es que no sé, ni siquiera vi a quien lo hizo.

-Podría decírselo a Ryan, que indague a ver si averigua algo.

-Y vas a decirle que estamos juntos, porque si le pides que investigue, se va a tener que enterar, ya sabes que a mí no me importa…

-Si, ya lo sé y si se lo digo a Ryan, habrá que decírselo a Espo, que si no se iba a molestar…

-Bueno, tampoco ha sido tan grave, si me hubiera muerto entonces sí que tendrías que decirlo a todos, organizar el funeral, llamar a la prensa…

Ella lo miró con cara de querer matarlo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar eso?

-Kate, es una broma, ha sido un accidente fortuito, me ha pasado a mí como podría haberle pasado a cualquiera…

-No hables de morirte, ¿vale? – le dijo besándolo – con lo que me está costando acostumbrarme a ti.

Él le acarició el pelo y correspondió al beso.

-Nosotros no moriremos nunca, nuestro amor es inmortal.

-¡Huy pero que bonito y que romántico! – les interrumpió una enfermera que entró a la habitación – aquí traigo su comida señor Rodgers, hasta los inmortales tienen que alimentarse – y salió de la habitación riéndose.

-¿Tienes hambre?, a ver que te han traído – dijo Kate destapando la bandeja.

El olor a comida hospitalaria inundó la habitación.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero tienes que comer algo – insistió ella.

-Kate de verdad que no tengo apetito, puedes comértelo tú si quieres, que tampoco has comido nada hoy.

-Pero yo no soy la enferma.

-Eso me recuerda, que deberías ir a casa y descansar un rato – dijo serio él – te aseguro que no me voy a mover de aquí.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Te has visto cómo estás? – le dijo él.

-Ella se miró, ropa deportiva, despeinada, llena de sangre. Realmente estaba hecha un desastre.

-Vale, no estoy en mi mejor momento – dijo con media sonrisa.

-Y aun así estás preciosa, pero serás mejor que te vayas a casa, te duches, te cambies de ropa, comes algo y descansas un rato, y ya luego te vienes otra vez, ¿vale?

-Y mientras, ¿Quién va a cuidar de ti?

-Seguro que hay por ahí alguna enfermera sexy a la que no le importa hacer un esfuerzo y cuidar de mí.

Estuvo a punto de pegarle, se contuvo al recordar el estado en que se encontraba.

-Vale, pero primero te lo comes todo y luego voy a casa.

Hizo un esfuerzo e intentó comer, aunque solo fue capaz de tomarse la sopa y la gelatina que le habían traído de postre, porque enseguida empezó a cabecear quedándose dormido.

La enfermera que pasó a recoger la bandeja, le dijo que no se preocupase, que entre la medicación que estaba en el gotero, iba un calmante y un sedante suave, pues necesitaba descansar, que bastante había aguantado despierto.

Kate le dijo a la enfermera que iba un rato a la casa a cambiarse y esta le dijo que no se preocupase, le dejó el número de teléfono y se marchó.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, se duchó y se cambió de ropa, se preparó un sándwich y en cuanto terminó de comer, se volvió al hospital, no quería dejarlo solo, como tampoco quería estar sola ella.

Llegó al hospital y él seguía dormido, la enfermera que la vio, le sonrió comentándole que había sido supersónica por lo poco que había tardado. En la habitación se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano, y al relajarse, ella también se quedó dormida.

Afortunadamente, solo tuvo que estar un par de días en el hospital, le dieron el alta y le recomendaron que volviera a la semana, para quitarle los puntos que no habían sido muchos.

Decidieron no denunciar la agresión con tal de no destapar lo suyo, pero como Kate se sentía un poco culpable, hizo un par de llamadas a compañeros de otras comisarías y diciendo que el percance le había ocurrido a un conocido pero que no quería que se supiese, se enteró de que habían detenido a un chico de unos dieciséis años, con una navaja, que había participado en un robo. Huía por el parque con la navaja en la mano y al chocar con Castle lo pinchó. No fue una agresión premeditada, sino fortuita. El chico había sido juzgado y llevado a un centro de menores.

Se fueron al loft, para que él estuviera más cómodo. Aprovechó la convalecencia para escribir, ella lo mimaba y más de una vez le tuvo que parar los pies, porque cuando se ponían cariñosos, era incapaz de controlarse, empezaba a meterle mano y ella tenía que retirarse aunque no le apeteciera, porque sabía que era capaz de dejar que se le saltaran los puntos con tal de no contenerse.

Castle insistía en que si iban con cuidado, podían hacerlo, pero ella era tajante, y le decía que hasta que no hubiera puntos, no habría sexo y que si era bueno, cuando terminara la convalecencia le tenía preparada una sorpresita. Así, ante esas promesas de ella, él fue capaz de pasar los diez días, y le pareció mentira cuando fueron al hospital y el médico le quitó los puntos, diciendo que la herida había cicatrizado muy bien, que ya podía hacer su vida normal, aunque debía ser cuidadoso pues la zona aún estaba sensible.

No le hicieron falta más explicaciones, ella quiso dar un paseo, él no, solo quería irse a casa y disfrutar de su sorpresa. Ella reía ante la impaciencia de él, diciendo que debería esperar unos días más que aún estaba sensible. Pero él, siguió insistiendo de tal manera, que al final la convenció y se fueron a la casa. En cuanto entraron, empezó a apremiarla, para que le diera su sorpresa, insistiendo igual que un crío pidiendo chucherías. Ella se puso seria.

-¡Castle, ni que tuvieras tres años! – exclamó exasperada – mientras más insistas, más me voy a enfadar, y si me enfado no hay sorpresa.

-¡Ofú! – protestó resoplando – entonces, ¿Qué?

-Te vas a la cama a dormir un rato la siesta, el médico te ha recomendado reposo – le apremió ella – y si te portas bien, a lo mejor mañana hay sorpresa.

-¡Tirana! – le espetó enfadado – ¡que sabrá el médico lo que yo necesito!

Y enfurruñado se fue hacia la habitación, para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama. Ella entró detrás de él.

-¡Quédate conmigo! – le pidió poniendo cara de pena – no quiero estar solito.

-Si me quedo contigo no vas a descansar, me quedo en el estudio y veo un rato la tele.

-Pero Kate… – empezó a protestar.

-Pero Kate nada, a descansar. Si necesitas algo me llamas… pero no vale llamar hasta dentro de media hora por lo menos – le dijo sabiendo positivamente que en cuanto se quedara solo empezaría a llamarla.

-¡Ofú! – volvió a protestar.

-Descansa un rato – le dijo mientras le daba un besito en los labios.

Salió cerrando la puerta y aprovechó para subir al baño de arriba, a preparase para la sorpresa que quería darle, sabiendo que empezaría a llamarla enseguida.

-Se arregló y cuando se miró al espejo se dijo:

-¡Ay Katherine Becket, quien te ha visto y quién te ve!, menudas pintas que llevas, quien me iba a decir a mí, que acabaría poniéndome esto.

Y se fue al estudio a esperar que él la llamara. Lo que no esperaba es que terminara durmiéndose, así que tuvo que esperar más de la cuenta.

Al cabo de un par de horas sintió que la llamaba.

-¿Kate? – la llamó.

Ella que lo escuchó enseguida se preparó para su actuación.

-¿Me ha llamado señor Castle?, aquí está la enfermera Becket para atenderlo.

Castle no podía creer lo que tenía delante. Becket estaba enfundada en un disfraz de enfermera acharolado blanco con los cuellos rojos, muy, muy apretado y muy, muy sexy. De hecho era el disfraz de guarrona, que él le pidió que se comprara para una fiesta de Halloween que había celebrado hacía un par de años en su casa. Además del ceñido vestido, llevaba medias de liga blancas, una cofia y estaba muy maquillada.

-¡Uf enfermera Becket!, venga rápido a atenderme que se me está parando el corazón y me falta la respiración – dijo jadeando – necesito que me haga la respiración boca a boca.

-Aquí viene su enfermera particular, dispuesta a darle sus mejores cuidados. Quédese quieto que voy a reconocerlo.

Castle estaba inmóvil y expectante, ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama e iba besando cada lugar que descubría, mientras le decía que por esas zonas estaba muy bien. Estuvo un rato dedicada a su pecho, jugando y lamiendo sus tetillas, besaba su vientre, teniendo especial cuidado en donde estaba la reciente cicatriz. Se detuvo un rato en el ombligo mientras empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones.

Él quería tocarla, arrancarle ese uniforme que lo había puesto a cien nada más verlo, pero ella no le dejó, apartó sus manos y le dijo que era ella la que tenía que curarlo. Volvió a su bajo vientre y siguió con las caricias y besos, la erección de él era cada vez más grande. Ella de pronto dijo con voz falsamente preocupada.

-¡Huy señor Castle, tiene usted aquí un bulto muy sospechoso que tengo que observar y analizar! – mientras decía esto le tomó el miembro con las manos y empezó a acariciarlo – lo que más me preocupa es que cada vez se está poniendo más grande y duro.

-¡Por favor Kate, no voy a poder soportarlo! – decía jadeando.

-Claro que sí, yo le ayudaré – y se inclinó para besar y chupar su erección.

Cuando vio que estaba casi al límite, se abrió el vestido. No llevaba nada debajo, solo el liguero con las medias de encaje blanco.

-Enfermera, no llevas nada debajo – dijo con un gemido.

-Como si me cupiera algo con lo apretado que es esto – dijo ella.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, sin dejar de acariciarlo por sus zonas más íntimas, se inclinó a besarlo, él aprovechó para acariciarle los pechos, pero ella le retiró las manos, diciendo que él era el paciente, que esta era su sorpresa y la tenía que disfrutar. Se incorporó para ir luego bajando sobre la erección de él, dejando que la penetrara hasta el fondo. Empezó a moverse, primero lentamente y luego fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que terminaron los dos gritando en un explosivo orgasmo, que los dejó agotados. Ella se retiró para no recostarse sobre su tripa, pero él la atrajo diciendo entre suspiros y gemidos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta sorpresa enfermera Becket?, ha sido un regalo estupendo.

-La idea me la diste tú, el día que te hirieron. Cuando me vine a cambiar y me dijiste que no me preocupara, que ya te cuidaría alguna enfermera sexy, se me vino la imagen del disfraz a la cabeza, y me dije que la única enfermera sexy que te cuidaría sería yo.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, hasta que Kate se levantó diciendo:

-Voy a quitarme el modelito, que tengo que devolverlo.

-¿No lo compraste? – preguntó sorprendido.

-No, solo lo alquilé.

-No quiero que lo devuelvas, puede servirnos para jugar a los médicos otro día – dijo él.

-De acuerdo, lo compraré – no le hizo falta que le insistiera, pues ella también había disfrutado de la sorpresa – pero de todas formas voy a cambiarme, y cuando vaya a pagarlo, te buscaré algún modelito que te venga bien a ti – dijo saliendo para coger la ropa que llevaba puesta antes y cambiarse.

-¡Huy, estoy deseando ver que me traes! – dijo con sonrisa picarona - ¿Qué tal de gladiador?, ¿O quizás de Hércules? ¿O qué tal de guerrero?– siguió divagando.

-¿Qué te parece de oso Yogui?, ¿O de Teddy Bear?, ¿O de Winnie de Pooth? – dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Por qué siempre de oso?, ¿tan feroz soy? – dijo dándose importancia.

-¿Feroz?, son ositos de peluche – se rio ella – diría más bien blandito y adorable.

-Claro que soy adorable, pero un oso, al fin y al cabo, y puedo volverme muy feroz, grrrrr – gruñó.

-¿Tienes hambre? – cambió ella de tema.

-Todavía no – dijo él, y tendiéndole la mano para que se acercara – ven aquí mamá osa, que papá oso tiene varias cosas que decirte – y le hizo hueco para que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

-¿Qué te parece si luego preparo algo de equipaje y mañana nos vamos a Los Hamptons? – le dijo ella.

-¿Ya sabes que mi madre y mi hija siguen allí y que no tendremos tanta intimidad?

-Sí, pero me muero de ganas por conocer tu casa de veraneo, creo que podré soportar la falta de intimidad, de hecho a ti te vendrá bien el reposo.

-Bueno, si insistes.

-Insisto.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Pero sus planes de irse a Los Hamptons se iban a ver truncados. Esposito se había reincorporado a su puesto de trabajo y volvía a formar pareja con Ryan. Su relación seguía siendo bastante tirante, se hablaban estrictamente lo necesario. En sus trayectos en coche, Ryan se había disculpado con su compañero, le había dicho, que Kate le había perdonado por inmiscuirse, incluso le había dado las gracias por salvarle la vida.

Pero era como si le hablara a la pared, Esposito, no le contestaba, aunque si le escuchaba y en el fondo de su alma, sabía que su compañero tenía razón, que probablemente él hubiese hecho lo mismo por salvar a Becket, pero era tanto su orgullo y su cabezonería, que no había manera de que diera su brazo a torcer de momento. Había decidido castigar un poco a su compañero.

Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente una tarde, durante la persecución de un sospechoso, que estaba a punto de escapárseles. Iban corriendo tras él, por unos almacenes abandonados, y en un momento determinado, al verse acorralado, se volvió sacando una pistola y apuntando directamente a Esposito. Ryan, lo vio antes y reaccionó empujando a su compañero para quitarlo de la trayectoria de la bala, con tan mala fortuna que fue él quien se llevó el disparo. La bala le atravesó el hombro izquierdo y fue a incrustarse en una viga cercana.

Esposito aprovechó el momento de confusión y fue capaz de reducir al sospechoso, mientras llamaba por radio para que mandasen refuerzos y una ambulancia. Ryan, muy pálido se sujetaba el brazo que sangraba abundantemente. A Esposito le dio un súbito ataque de mala conciencia y quiso abrazar a su compañero, mientras se disculpaba por haber sido tan terco. Ryan se apartó de él, diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera tocarlo, que le dolía mucho, que ya hablarían y que se encargara de avisarle a Jenny, pero sin asustarla mucho.

Así que la persecución de ese día terminó con Ryan en el hospital, la reconciliación de este con su amigo, y la visita de Lanie y Gates, que fue a interesarse por él. La herida no fue muy grave, pues la bala había entrado y salido limpiamente, pero había desgarrado un musculo y perdido bastante sangre, así que tendría que estar un tiempo alejado del servicio guardando reposo.

Este hecho hizo que Gates, tomara la decisión de llamar a Becket. Estaba esperando que ella, en algún momento después de terminar el mes de sanción, dijera que lo había pensado mejor y le pidiera volver, a lo que ella accedería pues era su mejor detective y no estaba dispuesta a perderla por un ataque de soberbia.

Pero ella de momento no había vuelto, aunque claro, solo habían pasado unos días, pero con Ryan herido, el equipo volvía a estar incompleto, así que no lo pensó y la llamó, citándola en la comisaría.

Ella en principio iba a negarse a ir, pero Castle le insistió, más que nada porque hablando con ella, había notado la añoranza que sentía por su trabajo. Él sabía mejor que nadie, que estuviese o no estuviese el caso de su madre, ella deseaba volver, eso era lo que le gustaba hacer y esa era su vida.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría solo vio allí a Esposito, iba a preguntarle por Ryan, pero no sabía cómo andaban las cosas entre ellos. De todas formas solo le dio tiempo a saludarle, Gates la había visto llegar y la llamó a su despacho.

Le dijo que no había tramitado su renuncia, porque antes de hacerlo quería preguntarle con la cabeza bien fría, si había reconsiderado su decisión. Ella que después del mes de obligado descanso y la serenidad personal que le aportaba su reciente relación con Castle, estaba más calmada después de todo lo que pasó, decidió ser humilde y disculparse con su jefe, prometiéndole que no volvería actuar por su cuenta y riesgo si volvía a presentarse la ocasión y agradeciéndole que le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Gates, le devolvió la placa y la pistola, diciéndole que le recordaba demasiado a ella misma de joven, y que era un desperdicio para el departamento de policía de Nueva York que no trabajara para ellos a causa de un ataque de orgullo. Abrió el cajón y le devolvió, su placa y su pistola. Kate le dio las gracias y antes siquiera de poder preguntarlo, Gates le dijo:

-¡Ah! y puede traerse a ese escritor suyo, si quiere – y la despachó sin más diciéndole que su compañero Esposito le informaría del percance de Ryan.

-Al oírla decir, el percance de Ryan, la miró preocupada.

-No ha sido nada grave, aunque si aparatoso, ya le contará Espósito.

Salió del despacho y ya pudo hablar con su compañero, que le contó todo lo ocurrido, alegrándose mucho de volver a tenerla allí.

-Oye Becket, ¿sabes algo de Castle? – le preguntó.

-Gates ha dado permiso para que siga viniendo – dijo ella por toda respuesta – ya le aviso yo – haciéndose la desentendida.

-Pero, ¿no le has visto desde lo de Maddox?

-Bueno si, un día nos encontramos y estuvimos hablando mucho rato, nos tomamos unas cervezas, ya sabes – dijo sin querer dar muchas explicaciones.

-Pero no ha venido en el tiempo que tú no estabas, que me lo dijo Ryan, se supone que hubiera tenido que seguir viniendo, es un asesor de la NYPD, o ¿solo es asesor de la inspectora Becket? – preguntó con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-Yo que sé porque no vino, le preguntas a él cuando venga – dijo tratando de escurrir el bulto – aunque debería avisarlo y contarle lo de Ryan, por si quiere venir el también a verlo al hospital – y diciendo eso, cogió el móvil para llamarlo.

Se fue a la sala de descanso a prepararse un café y a tener algo de intimidad para hablar con él, porque Esposito la seguía mirando como si supiera algo. Cuando le contestó, le dijo que se había reincorporado, que Gates había dado permiso para que volviera y le contó también lo que le había ocurrido a Ryan, para terminar preguntándole:

-¿Vas a venir?, de momento no hay ningún caso y me toca hacer una montaña de papeleo, pero a lo mejor te apetece hacerme compañía.

-Ya sabes que siempre me apetece acompañarte, pero antes quisiera hablar con Alexis, aunque sea por teléfono, ya sabes que no es muy partidaria de que trabaje contigo…

-¿De qué trabajes conmigo o de que estés conmigo? – lo interrumpió ella sin poderlo evitar.

-Ella no tiene nada en contra tuya, Kate, es solo que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y está un poco confundida, pero ya no es una niña y va a tener que aceptarte, si o si, por eso prefiero ser yo quien le diga que voy a volver a la comisaría, porque ella tenía intención de seguir trabajando con Lanie cuando volviera de Los Hamptons.

-Hablando de Lanie, tengo que hablar con ella para decirle que he vuelto y recordarle que no tiene que decir nada de lo nuestro, y te dejo ya porque Esposito está pendiente y no pierde detalle. ¿Nos vemos entonces en el hospital luego?

-De acuerdo. Un beso.

Y colgaron para hacer las otras llamadas. Castle habló con Alexis y esta se mostró bastante razonable, diciéndole que llevaba días esperando esa noticia. Solo le dijo que tuvieran mucho cuidado los dos, estuvieron hablando un rato y se despidieron, hasta dentro de unos días en que ella y su abuela, volverían a la ciudad.

Por su parte Kate había quedado con Lanie para comer, esta se mostró ansiosa por saber novedades de la nueva pareja. Kate no hacía más que rogarle, que no se le fuera a escapar, hasta que su amiga le dijo que como volviera a recordarle que no dijera nada, lo iba a terminar gritando y que lo dejase ya que la estaba poniendo histérica.

Por la tarde se encontraron todos en el hospital, para visitar a Ryan, el cual estaba bastante mejor y sería dado de alta al día siguiente, aunque aún le quedaba reposo y rehabilitación.

Se alegró mucho de saber que de nuevo estaban allí Castle y Becket, y que el equipo volvía a funcionar como antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kate se levantó muy temprano, se duchó y se preparó para ir a la comisaría. Intentando no despertarlo, se metió al cuarto de baño, pero fue el ruido de la ducha, lo que al final lo despertó.

Se levantó para prepararle el desayuno, ella al salir y no verlo en la cama y oler el café, sonrió con ternura. Ninguna de sus parejas anteriores, se había levantado única y exclusivamente para prepararle el desayuno, teniendo en cuenta además que Castle se acostó bastante más tarde que ella, pues se quedó escribiendo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, ya tenía su desayuno preparado.

-¿Tú no tomas nada? – le preguntó después de darle un beso.

-Ahora no, cuando te vayas creo que voy a dormir otro rato.

-¿No vas a venir entonces? – dijo mientras desayunaba.

-Llámame si hay un caso, si no me quedo en casa y sigo escribiendo, se acerca el plazo de entrega, y como no he escrito mucho estos días, no quiero estar agobiado.

-Bueno, voy a echarte de menos.

-Y yo, pero esta tarde podemos salir al cine o a cenar por ahí.

-Tengo que irme – dijo sin ganas de hacerlo.

-Toma – le dijo él dándole el bolso – te he preparado la cartera – como si la mandara al colegio – se buena, no te pelees con los demás chicos, ten mucho cuidado y dale esto a la maestra, bueno a Gates, que es lo más parecido que hay por ahí y le tendió una brillante manzana roja.

-¿Está envenenada? – dijo ella con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, por el detalle de él – se parece a la manzana de Blancanieves.

-No me des ideas, no me des ideas – y le dio un beso, que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ella tuvo que cortar, pues veía que se quedaba en la casa.

Al irse ella, él recogió y volvió a acostarse. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, así que en seguida se quedó dormido.

Mientras Kate llegaba a la comisaría y como el día anterior, se puso a hacer papeleo. Había mucho pendiente, y se enfrascó tanto en el trabajo que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que la llamó Lanie por si quería comer con ella, o se iba con Castle.

Como Castle no iría ese día con total seguridad, quedó con su amiga en una cafetería cercana que solían frecuentar.

Cuando Kate llegó, ya Lanie estaba allí.

-Chica, te ves radiante – dijo la forense – parece que el chico escritor te tiene bien contenta, ¿eh?

Por toda respuesta, Kate esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo que yo te digo – siguió su amiga – hacía tiempo que no te veía así, ni chico de la moto, ni policía guaperas…

-Vale, vale, tienes razón, estoy feliz con Castle, ¿contenta?

-La que está contenta eres tú, guapa, que vaya cara de felicidad que llevas.

-¿Tanto se me nota? – preguntó preocupada.

-Bueno, últimamente estabas un poquillo avinagrada, pero desde que el chico escritor te está regando el huerto, resplandeces como…

-¡Lanie! – dijo queriendo parecer escandalizada, pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa – ¿no le habrás dicho nada a Javi, eh?

-Oye – dijo su amiga fingiendo molestia – ¿Qué parte de no voy a decirle nada a nadie no entendiste?

-Vale, no te molestes, es que Javi me mira raro, pregunta por Castle, que si no lo he visto en todo este tiempo, que si tenía que haber seguido viniendo a la comisaría…

-Es normal, el chico escritor es su amigo y él también lo echa de menos, aunque no tanto como tú, claro – rio su amiga.

-¡Ay Lanie! – suspiró Kate – no veas la de veces que me he preguntado porque no me decidí antes para estar con él, la cantidad de tiempo que hemos perdido, yo y mis tontos miedos.

-Bueno, pero ya está hecho, no hay que mirar atrás ni para coger impulso – le dijo su amiga – ahora a disfrutar de lo que tienes y a confiar mucho en él, porque te ha demostrado con creces lo que siente por ti y lo importante que eres para él.

-¿Por qué me dices lo de confiar en él? – preguntó con cierto recelo.

-Ya sabemos cómo de azarosa ha sido la vida del chico escritor, quien quita que le aparezca alguien de su pasado, o que sufra un ataque de fans calenturientas, pero lo importante es como es ahora, el pasado es eso, pasado.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?, ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa? – preguntó Kate bastante mosqueada.

-No sé nada, pero me refiero a la actitud que acabas de demostrar ahora mismo, Castle ha tenido su pasado, como tú el tuyo, guapa, que no te has dedicado a hacer calceta precisamente, por eso te digo que lo importante es el presente… ¡mal pensada!, yo dándote mis mejores consejos y tú ya viendo fantasmas.

-Lo siento, sé que voy a tener que lidiar con sus ex, una porque es la madre de su hija, y otra porque es su editora, así que intentaré no agobiarme mucho – dijo con un suspiro.

Siguieron hablando de varios temas, mientras daban cuenta de su almuerzo, hasta que Becket dijo:

-Bueno, estoy encantada aquí hablando contigo, pero tengo que volver al trabajo, la montaña de papeles parece que siempre está igual, estar todo el día sentada me pone de los nervios.

-Si quieres mato a alguien y hago que parezca un accidente – dijo Lanie con voz teatral – y así hasta tendrías un motivo para llamar a Castle, jajaja.

Rieron las dos ante el comentario de la forense, mientras salían de la cafetería para dirigirse cada una a su lugar de trabajo.

Llegando a la comisaría, Kate miró el teléfono, pues le extrañaba no haber recibido ninguna llamada, ni ningún mensaje de Castle, seguramente estaría totalmente abstraído escribiendo, así que decidió no molestarle, e ir adelantando todo el trabajo posible, para volver pronto a casa, lo echaba de menos y tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

Pero Castle no había escrito nada en todo el día. Poco antes del almuerzo, llamó el portero por el teléfono interior, anunciando que un abogado quería hablar con él urgentemente.

Le dijo que subiera, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría querer ese abogado. Lo que no podía sospechar es que aquella visita le iba a cambiar la vida.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Kate pasó el día entre papeles y documentos de varios casos. Le mandó algunos mensajes a Castle, pero este no le contestó, por lo que supuso que estaría tan concentrado escribiendo que no los había oído. Lamentó que no hubiese ningún caso, y así tener una excusa para llamarlo, pero entendía que su trabajo era escribir y algunos días pasaría sin verlo, claro que por la tarde no iba a haber quien la separase de él.

Por eso cuando llegó al loft, a media tarde y entró con la llave que él le diera unos días antes, le extrañó verlo todo oscuro, pero más le extrañó la maleta que estaba preparada al lado de la puerta. De momento pensó que Martha o Alexis, o quizás las dos, habían vuelto de Los Hamptons, pero también le extrañó que solo hubiese una maleta.

Entró al salón para dirigirse al estudio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿Castle? – preguntó, pues no se lo esperaba ahí.

Él se levantó, estaba vestido como para salir, con pantalón y chaqueta de color oscuro. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-¡Hola Kate! – dijo en un tono bajo de voz.

-¿Ha pasado algo?, ¿Por qué estas así?, ¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Ven, siéntate – dijo muy serio – tengo que contarte, ha ocurrido algo…

-¿Martha y Alexis están bien? – preguntó alarmada.

-Si, si, no es de ellas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha pasado? – se estaba poniendo nerviosa sin poderlo evitar.

-Verás, Kate, yo… – y ya no pudo seguir.

Se derrumbó de rodillas delante de ella, pidiéndole perdón.

-Lo siento Kate, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no tenía ni idea, acabo de enterarme… Kate tienes que perdonarme, de verdad Kate, yo no quería, no sabía nada, fue hace tanto tiempo…

-Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo pensando en lo peor, ante tanta súplica de perdón – ¿Por qué tienes que disculparte?, ¿Qué pasó?

Viendo que sigue lamentándose, se levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, donde permanecía de rodillas. Lo llevó hasta el sillón y le dijo:

-¿Tila o whiskey?

-Mejor una copa – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Se acercó al mueble bar y sirvió una copa para cada uno. Se la dio, y puso la suya sobre la mesita. Castle dio un largo sorbo y suspiró. Ella solo dijo:

-Y ahora, cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado…

Él la miró muy serio:

-Ya sabes cuánto te quiero, y que junto con Alexis y mi madre, eres lo más importante de mi vida.

-Lo sé – dijo ella por toda respuesta.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo ha sido mi vida – suspiró – ha habido muchas mujeres, y créeme, no me enorgullezco de ello – dijo serio – Hoy me he enterado de algo, que no sé si va a afectar a nuestra relación, pasó hace mucho tiempo… nunca te hablé de ella, no por nada, sino porque no surgió la ocasión…

-¿Ha vuelto a buscarte una antigua novia? – dijo entre temerosa y molesta, pensando en cualquier rubia despampanante ante la que ella en seguida se sintió en inferioridad de condiciones.

-Empezaré desde el principio – dijo él – hace varios años, como dos años antes de conocerte en aquella firma de libros, ¿te acuerdas? – le preguntó sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Claro que me acuerdo – contestó nostálgica ella.

-Bueno, pues como un par de años antes de conocerte, yo no pasaba por un buen momento que digamos. Acababa de separarme de Gina, y no de muy buenas formas, y a la que no tenía más remedio que seguir viendo. En una presentación de uno de mis libros, yo quería irme a casa enseguida, pues Alexis no se encontraba bien y estaba con una canguro, pero Gina insistía en que tenía que quedarme durante la fiesta, ya que era en mi honor y yo no podía quitarme de en medio.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Kate a quien la rubia ex de su novio no le caía muy bien, odiándola un poquito más – no hay que conocerte mucho para saber lo que te preocupas por tu hija, no entiendo como no te excusó para que fueras a cuidarla.

-Si tú supieras… – empezó a decir él, pero se interrumpió diciendo – esa es otra historia, te sigo contando. En esa fiesta conocí a Rachel, era camarera del servicio de catering y me escuchó discutir con Gina, se me acercó ofreciéndome una copa y me dijo: "¡Vaya!, menuda fiera, ¿es tu jefa?", o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien, yo le contesté que más o menos, y que también era mi ex mujer, y empezamos a charlar. Era una chica muy agradable, me contó que trabajaba de camarera porque quería ser actriz y estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que Gina vino a buscarme para que volviese a la fiesta. Me llamó la canguro para decirme que Alexis estaba peor, fui a decirle a Gina que ahora sí que me iba, y volvió a echarme la bronca y me prohibió irme. Rachel volvió a oírnos y me guiñó un ojo, como dando a entender lo bruja que era esa mujer. Al final y después de otra discusión, terminé yéndome de la fiesta.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Alexis? – preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

-Anginas, de muy chica le dieron algo de lata, pero cuando empezó la pubertad, se descontrolaron y hubo que quitárselas.

-Y, ¿volviste a ver a esa chica?

-Si, a la semana siguiente en otra multitudinaria fiesta a las que Gina me obligaba a ir a promocionar mis libros. Era, y es parte de mi trabajo. Rachel, volvía a estar de turno en el servicio de catering, cuando me vio se acercó a preguntarme como estaba Alexis, me escabullí un poco y cada vez que teníamos ocasión ella o yo, nos quedábamos hablando. Claro que, a ella le riñó su jefe y a mi Gina. A esa fiesta si me quedé hasta el final. Al salir la vi esperando un taxi y me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa.

-¿Y empezasteis a salir juntos? – preguntó curiosa.

-Nos hicimos amigos – contestó con tristeza – no he tenido muchos amigos en mi vida, ¿sabes?, con Rachel congenié enseguida, ella también acababa de salir de una relación complicada, teníamos gustos comunes, nos gustaba ir al cine con montañas de palomitas, montar en bicicleta, los parques de atracciones, los museos, el zoo. Nos gustaba estar juntos, y además no le importaba cuando venía Alexis, se llevaban bien las dos, incluso alguna vez le hizo de canguro.

-Pero, ¿no sería demasiado joven para cuidar de una niña?

-Bueno, tenía veintiséis años, a su edad yo hacía ya unos cuantos años que era padre.

-Pensé que era más joven – dijo Kate que visualizaba a la tal Rachel, como una Barbie loca y casi adolescente – ¿era bonita? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sí que lo era – dijo él – y buena, eso era lo más importante.

-¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo juntos?

-No es lo que crees, Kate.

-¿No irás a decirme que no te acostaste con ella?

-Sí que me acosté, pero no enseguida. Nos hicimos amigos, amigos de verdad, nos teníamos confianza, al menos eso creía yo – dijo triste – y sí, nos acostamos, unas cuantas veces, pero no estábamos enamorados y no funcionó. Nos dio miedo que esa relación, rompiera nuestra amistad, y lo dejamos… dejamos de tener sexo, pero seguimos siendo amigos. Estuvimos juntos unos meses. Un día vino contentísima, porque le habían ofrecido un papel de actriz en una comedia, pero tenía que marcharse a Canadá. Le deseé suerte, nos despedimos prometiéndonos que nos llamaríamos. Yo la llamé algunas veces para saber de ella, como le iba y eso, pero nunca me contestó. No volví a saber de ella y de lo que le pasó hasta esta tarde.

-¿Ha estado aquí?, ¿Vino a visitarte? – preguntó sintiéndose celosa.

-Kate – dijo con profunda tristeza – Rachel ha muerto.

-¡Oh! – solo pudo decir ella, sin poder evitar sentirse como una mala persona pues en el fondo de su corazón, saber que Rachel no volvería le había hecho sentir cierto alivio – lo siento, de verdad, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ha estado muy enferma durante casi dos años, hasta que al final el cáncer pudo con ella, todavía no entiendo porque no me llamó.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Esta tarde vino un abogado a verme. Su bufete llevaba los asuntos legales de Rachel.

-¿Y por qué vino a verte a ti? – preguntó curiosa.

-Por lo visto Rachel no tenía familia, su abogado me dijo que cuando arregló los detalles de su herencia, me nombró a mí su único heredero.

-¡Mira qué bien! – dijo con ironía – millonario y heredero, ¡qué suerte la tuya, ¿y por eso estabas tan angustiado?, no lo entiendo… bueno supongo que estarás triste por la muerte de tu amiga, pero la angustia de antes sigo sin entenderla. Yo sabía que habías estado con muchas mujeres antes de estar conmigo – dijo recordando su anterior conversación con Lanie – pero eso es parte de tu vida anterior, no tengo derecho a echártelo en cara, lo importante es lo que pase a partir de ahora.

-No es solo eso… hay más.

-¿Más? – preguntó sin entender.

-Rachel tenía un hijo, tiene algo más de cinco años. En su testamento dice que es hijo mío, por eso vino el abogado, por si quiero hacerme cargo del niño, o por el contrario lo dejo en manos del estado.

-¡Oh Castle!, no tenía ni idea.

-Ni yo – dijo con pesar – eso es lo que no entiendo, que Rachel no me dijera nunca que estaba embarazada, o que estaba enferma, yo la hubiese ayudado, a ella y al niño.

-Lo sé – dijo Kate – pero ¿y si no es hijo tuyo?, quizás por eso no te llamó.

-¿Y por qué me lo deja a mí, diciendo que yo soy su padre?, es más, el abogado me dijo que el niño está inscrito como hijo mío, por lo visto tiene hasta mi apellido, yo figuro como su padre en la partida de nacimiento.

-¿Y realmente podría ser hijo tuyo? – le preguntó Kate tratando de aparentar una calma que no tenía.

-Las fechas coinciden, llevo toda la tarde echando las cuentas, perfectamente podría ser mi hijo.

-¿Dónde está el niño ahora?

-En Washington. Rachel ha muerto allí y el niño está a cargo de los servicios sociales. Por lo visto ha estado entrando y saliendo del sistema, cada vez que Rachel tenía una crisis en su enfermedad, lo mismo en algún centro, que con alguna familia de acogida. Y yo que supuestamente soy su padre, aquí tan tranquilo – dijo apesadumbrado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó sabiendo positivamente la respuesta que iba a darle.

-Pues ir a buscarlo y traerlos a Nueva York, a él y a su madre.

-¿También vas a traerla a ella? – preguntó asombrada.

-Claro que sí, quiero enterrarla aquí, lo más cerca posible de su hijo. Kate – dijo mirándola muy serio – yo sé que esto es algo totalmente inesperado, sé que puede dañar nuestra recién iniciada relación, pero te juro que no tenía ni idea.

-Lo sé – dijo ella acariciándole la cara – pero, ¿y si no es tuyo?

-Cuando lo traiga, nos haremos unas pruebas de ADN – dijo con seguridad – cuando a Meredith y a mí, se nos coló Alexis, éramos muy jóvenes. A partir de entonces, he tenido siempre mucho cuidado en mis relaciones, no es responsable ir dejando hijos regados por ahí, pero por lo visto algo pasó y este niño puede ser hijo mío, por eso no quiero que pase ni un minuto más en un centro de acogida, Kate, yo sé lo que es ir de colegio en colegio, no tener padre, no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo mismo.

-¿Por eso tienes preparada la maleta?, ¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

-Esta noche… Kate, yo sé que esto tiene que resultarte difícil, para mí también lo es y yo… – titubeó – tengo que hacerlo, Kate, pero entendería que no estuvieras aquí cuando regresara.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué has querido decir?

-Que si esto te incomoda, aunque me dolería mucho, entendería que me dejaras.

-¿Piensa que voy a dejarte porque te ha aparecido un hijo perdido por ahí?, ¿por eso me pedías perdón antes?, ya me has dicho que no lo sabías y yo te he creído, sé como quieres a Alexis, no me cabe en la cabeza que ignoraras un hijo, conociendo su existencia. Eso pertenece a tu pasado, yo también he tenido un pasado, y todavía nos quedan muchas cosas que contarnos Castle, pero yo te quiero a ti, con hijos o sin ellos, y si ahora resulta que ha aparecido un nuevo miembro en la familia, pues habrá que acostumbrarse y aceptarlo. Ese niño no tiene la culpa.

Castle sintió un gran alivio ante las palabras de Kate, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella correspondió gustosa al abrazo.

-Necesitaba este abrazo, inspectora, he pasado un día espantoso.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Para decirte: Kate acabo de enterarme que soy padre de un niño de cinco años, ¿Qué te parece?

-Podría haber venido a hacerte compañía. Sabes que te acompañaría si no acabara de reincorporarme, ¿verdad?

-Te quiero Kate, no lo olvides, no lo olvides nunca – le dijo antes de darle un beso – debería irme al aeropuerto, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas. Pediré un taxi.

-Nada de taxis, yo te llevaré.

-Pero, ¡estarás cansada!

-Ya dormiré luego, además mañana es viernes, y el fin de semana no trabajo.

-Y todavía tengo que decírselo a Alexis y a mi madre, no sé cuando llegarán. ¿Te irás a tu casa ahora que me voy?

-Supongo que sí, tampoco es plan que vuelva tu familia, y me encuentren aquí sin ti.

-Si quieres quedarte les mandaré un mensaje diciéndoles que tengo que ir a Washington por unos asuntos y que a lo mejor me esperas en casa.

-Bueno ya veremos, ¿nos vamos?

Kate lo llevó hasta el aeropuerto, y estuvo esperando con él, hasta que llegó la hora de embarcar. Se despidieron cariñosos, con un beso.

-Gracias Kate, no te haces una idea de lo que ha significado para mí, que me apoyes en esto, y que no hayas salido corriendo espantada – mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella.

-No soy de esas Castle, no voy a salir corriendo al primer problema que se nos presente, como espero que tampoco lo hagas tú. Estaremos juntos en esto, ya verás como todo se soluciona de la mejor manera posible.

Volvieron a besarse, hasta que ya no tuvo más remedio que irse.

-Llámame cuando llegues – le dijo ella.

-Pero será muy tarde.

-Pues me mandas un mensaje.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero Kate.

-Y yo a ti.

Lo vio entrar por la puerta de embarque, y sintió una gran tristeza por no poder acompañarlo. Mientras salía del aeropuerto, imaginaba lo mal que lo debía estar pasando, y sintió unos poquitos de celos de la relación de él con esa tal Rachel. Evidentemente había sido importante para él, como lo fueron Meredith y Gina, o incluso aquella ex novia con la que se reencontró en un caso, aquella que por esas casualidades de la vida tenía las mismas iniciales que ella, KB.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo esa misma tarde con Lanie, como si hubiera sido premonitorio de lo que iba a pasar. No tenía nada que reprocharle, el comportamiento de Castle desde que estaban juntos, e incluso desde antes era intachable, y ella no tenía derecho a echarle en cara algo que había pasado antes de que se conociesen oficialmente, así que no le quedaba otra que aceptar a ese crío, solo esperaba que tuviera los mismo genes que Alexis y no fuese un pequeño monstruo mal criado. Nada más pensar eso, se sintió terriblemente culpable, a saber que penurias habría pasado el chiquillo. Solo quedaba esperar a ver cómo era.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el vuelo hasta Washington, Castle no paró de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Intentaba recordar el tiempo que pasó con Rachel, pero no tenía conciencia, de si se cuidó cuando estuvo con ella o si ella tomaba anticonceptivos. Solo imaginar que un hijo suyo, hubiese vivido medio abandonado, le erizaba el vello. Todavía no entendía porque Rachel, nunca le dijo nada, ni del niño, ni de su enfermedad.

Empezó a pensar en cómo sería su hijo, porque en el fondo de su corazón ya lo consideraba suyo. Siempre había sido niñero, faceta que se vio satisfecha con Alexis, pero mentiría si dijera que no le hubiese importado tener más hijos. Fantaseaba en tenerlos con Kate, ahora que su niña se hacía mayor, le apetecía más que nunca volver a ser padre. Claro que nunca pensó que de este modo, más bien se veía cuidando de una Kate embarazada y volviendo a cambiar pañales. Suspiró y se adormiló un poco, le quedaba al menos una hora más de vuelo, y el día había sido intenso y largo.

La voz de la azafata le despertó anunciando que iban a aterrizar. Cogió su equipaje y a la salida del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi que lo llevó hasta el hotel que había reservado previamente. Temprano en la mañana, tenía que arreglar muchas cosas.

Lo primero que hizo cuando por fin se quedó tranquilo en su habitación, fue mandarle un mensaje a Kate, diciendo que había llegado y ya estaba en el hotel. No sabía si se habría dormido ya y no quería despertarla.

Pero ella esperaba despierta a que él la llamase. Lo había visto marcharse muy alicaído, y se había quedado preocupada, así que al recibir el mensaje, lo telefoneó para hablar un rato con él.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó preocupada.

-La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo me siento – contestó él – lo único que tengo claro es que quisiera que estuvieses aquí conmigo. Te echo terriblemente de menos.

-Yo también te extraño y me gustaría estar contigo y acompañarte en este momento.

-¿Te has ido a tu casa?

-No, esta noche me quedo en tu cama, espero que no te importe.

-Ya sabes que no, esa también es tu casa y tu cama. No quise llamarte pues pensé que quizás estuvieses dormida.

-No dormía, esperaba tu llamada.

-Kate…

-¿Si?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-De no saber cómo es ese niño, de no conocerlo, de que me odie, miedo a no poder quererlo.

-Rick, si ese niño necesita a alguien en estos momentos tan difíciles, es a ti. Es muy pequeño aun y lo que necesitará es atención y cariño, y eso es lo que vas a darle. Ese niño ha tenido mucha suerte en tenerte como padre.

-¿Suerte?, el pobre parece que lleva dando vueltas por ahí cada vez que su madre ingresaba en el hospital.

-Pues por eso, va a tener suerte porque vas a buscarlo. ¿A qué hora tienes que ir?

-Muy temprano, primero iré a arreglar el traslado de Rachel y luego a la casa de acogida.

-Entonces te dejo descansar, y me acuesto yo también.

-Buenas noches Kate, te quiero.

-Buenas noches, yo también te quiero.

Se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, aunque los dos tardaron muchísimo en hacerlo.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana, fue Rick al depósito de cadáveres del hospital que le había indicado el abogado que lo visitó en Nueva York y que también se encontraba en el lugar. Él fue el que lo asesoró para contactar con una funeraria que se encargaría de preparar el cuerpo y el traslado del mismo, al aeropuerto. Tardaron casi media mañana en dejarlo todo solucionado. En el JFK los restos de Rachel, serían recogidos, por otra funeraria de la ciudad que se encargaría del servicio fúnebre y el entierro.

Castle no tenía muy claro cuándo podría volver a su casa, pensaba que los trámites para llevarse al chiquillo serían largos y costosos, así que iba dispuesto a pasar unos días en Washington.

Una vez terminaron en la funeraria, el mismo abogado lo llevó al centro de menores. Estaba nervioso, iba a ver a su hijo por primera vez. El lugar a donde lo llevaron, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una edificación bastante grande y algo antigua. Tenía un amplio jardín donde niños y niñas de distintas edades, y al cuidado de varios educadores, jugaban al beisbol, al baloncesto o simplemente paseaban o corrían por el lugar.

Era como un gran colegio, y a Castle le pareció un lugar agradable. El abogado le dijo que lo esperaba la directora del centro, y que una vez conociera al niño y decidiera si quería quedarse con él, deberían ir al juzgado de familia a terminar de solucionarlo todo, para que el niño quedase legalmente reconocido como hijo suyo, pues aunque llevara su apellido y él apareciera como su padre en su partida de nacimiento, al no saber nada de la existencia del menor, podía renunciar a su guarda y custodia si lo creía conveniente, y así el niño podría pasar a un programa de adopciones.

A Castle le pareció espantoso oír hablar al abogado del niño, como si fuera un objeto, él pensaba llevárselo, le gustara o no, era más que probable que fuera hijo suyo y se merecía tener lo mismo que Alexis, ¡uf!, pensó en su hija y en cómo se tomaría la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Entraron al recinto y les indicaron donde estaba el despacho de la directora. Esta era una mujer afroamericana, de mediana edad, cabellos cortos y rizados, y gafas de montura al aire.

Ya conocía al abogado y sabía con quién y a que venía. Los invitó a sentarse.

-Buenos días – le dijo tendiéndole la mano – soy Eliza Jones, la directora del centro. Así que ¿usted es el escritor?

-Sí, soy Richard Rodgers, aunque Castle es el nombre que utilizo para firmar mis libros.

-Lo sé – dijo la señora Jones, con una sonrisa – confieso que he leído casi todas sus novelas.

La señora Jones pasó a explicarle la situación del pequeño. Quedó sorprendida cuando Castle le dijo que no había tenido conocimiento de la existencia del niño hasta que el abogado fue a buscarlo y se lo comunicó.

-Es extraño – dijo la directora – en la partida de nacimiento figura usted como su padre, si quiere puedo enseñársela, y además el crío…

-Debo decir – intervino el abogado – que mi cliente la señora Rachel Greyson, modificó la partida de nacimiento del menor hace dos años. Nos los comunicaron en el juzgado de familia, al parecer hasta la fecha de su modificación el niño aparecía como que era de padre desconocido.

-¿Tiene usted idea señor Rodgers de porque pudo producirse este cambio?

-Ya le he dicho que no he conocido la existencia del niño hasta ayer. Dejé de ver a la madre hace más de cinco años, cuando partió a Canadá para desempeñar un trabajo como actriz. Habíamos tenido una relación y evidentemente iba embarazada cuando se fue, por lo que hay muchas posibilidades de que el niño sea mi hijo, por eso he venido a buscarlo, en cuanto he sabido de él.

-Entonces ¿está dispuesto a hacerse cargo del pequeño?, mire que una vez que formalice los documentos, no podrá echarse atrás.

-Pero, ¿le pasa algo al niño? – preguntó preocupado – él – señalando al abogado me ha peguntado lo mismo, ¿es que tiene algún problema?

-Ninguno, por supuesto – dijo la señora Jones – es un chico muy agradable, pero entendemos que si hay una remota posibilidad de que el niño no sea suyo, llegado el momento quiera devolverlo.

-Se supone que es mi hijo, es más, si su madre dejó dicho que lo era, será porque es cierto, así que me lo llevo conmigo, por favor, estamos hablando de un niño, no de una mascota. Soy consciente de todo lo que me ha dicho y estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias.

-De acuerdo – dijo la directora a quien Castle le había caído bastante bien, por la determinación que había mostrado en sus intenciones de llevarse al chico – ahora ya habrá empezado la hora del almuerzo, si quiere pueden esperar a que termine de hacerlo, aquí en mi despacho o en el jardín, en cuanto acabe de comer lo llevaré a que lo conozca, y ya luego veremos. Ahora si no le importa tengo algo urgente que atender.

Castle y el abogado, salieron del despacho. Él decidió esperar en el jardín, mientras el abogado atendía una llamada telefónica. Era un sitio agradable, con árboles y bancos para sentarse. Castle estuvo paseando un rato, haciendo tiempo para que terminase la hora del almuerzo. Estaba abstraído mirando una casa en un árbol, que era el sueño de cualquier crío, cuando sintió que le tiraban de la chaqueta. Se volvió mirando hacia abajo. Un niño de poco más de un metro de alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con un dragón de felpa verde, bajo el brazo, lo miraba con atención.

-¡Hola! – dijo agachándose para ponerse a la altura del muchacho – y tú, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Henry, Henry Rodgers – dijo el chico al más puro estilo de James Bond, señalándose el pecho – y tú eres mi papá – dijo con determinación.

-¿Y quién te lo dijo? – le preguntó al chiquillo que se parecía extraordinariamente a Rachel.

-Mami me lo dijo, mira – y quitándose una mochila de Spiderman, que no había visto que llevaba colgada de la espalda, sacó un libro, que Castle reconoció como uno de los suyos y señalando la contraportada dijo – yo le pregunté a mami, donde estaba mi papá, y me dijo que eres tú – señalando la foto.

-Pues encantado de conocerte, Henry – dijo Castle a quien el chiquillo ya le había robado el corazón – yo soy Rick, y este ¿es tu amigo? – señalando al dragón de felpa.

-Es Edwin, me lo regaló mi mami, ¿tú sabes dónde está?, Joey dice que ya no viene más por mí, porque se puso muy malita y se fue al cielo.

En ese momento se oyó la alegre voz de la señora Jones:

-Veo que ya se conocieron – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – ¿Dónde te habías metido Henry?, me dijo Melissa que no te terminaste el almuerzo.

-Fui a hacer pis – dijo el chico mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Y cómo has terminado en el jardín? – preguntó la señora Jones – ¿no habrás hecho pis en el patio?

-Que no, que lo he hecho en el wáter.

-¿Y por qué no volviste al comedor después de hacer pis?

-Estaba en nuestra casa del árbol – dijo Henry señalando a Castle – y yo vi por la ventana que se parecía a mi papá.

-Así que viniste a averiguar si había venido por ti, ¿eh? – dijo la directora del centro, comprendiendo.

-¿Nos vamos a tu casa ya?, yo no quiero ir con la señora Carpenter.

Castle miró a la directora sin comprender de que hablaba el niño. Esta se dirigió a él para decirle.

-Henry, Melissa te está esperando para ayudarte a preparar tus cosas, porque como tú nos decías siempre, tu papá ha venido a buscarte. Mientras yo tengo que hablar con él de asuntos de mayores.

El chiquillo se debatía entre obedecer a la directora y no perder de vista a Castle, por si acaso se iba sin él.

-Yo vengo pronto, tú no te vayas – dijo inseguro.

-Claro hombre – dijo Castle – yo te espero en su despacho hasta que vuelvas.

-Vale – dijo el niño no muy convencido.

-Melissa te espera en el vestíbulo, anda ve con ella – le dijo la directora.

El chiquillo echó a correr, pero por tres veces se paró a ver si Castle seguía allí. La directora le dijo:

-Tengo que contarle algunas cosas sobre Henry, ¿quiere que vayamos al despacho o prefiere dar un paseo?

-Mejor damos un paseo – dijo Rick quien estaba ansioso por saber todo del crío – por cierto, ¿Quién es Joey?, Henry me contó que él le dijo que su madre había muerto.

-Joey es el psicólogo del centro. Ha estado viendo a Henry un rato cada día, el niño preguntaba constantemente cuando volvía su madre por él, así que tuvimos que contarle que se había puesto muy enferma, y que no podría volver a buscarlo. Fue entonces cuando empezó a decir que llamaran a su papá para que viniera a recogerlo.

-Me dijo que sabía quién era yo, y me enseñó una foto mía de uno de mis libros que lleva en la mochila.

-Si – sonrió la señora Jones – no suelta la mochila ni para bañarse, tiene que dejarla bien a la vista en el cuarto de baño, ni la mochila ni el dragón. Son regalos de su madre, y le dan cierta seguridad.

-¿Lleva aquí mucho tiempo? – preguntó interesado.

-Hace dos años lo trajo un asistente social del hospital. La madre había ingresado para hacerse unas pruebas y no tenía a nadie con quien dejar al niño. Lo tuvimos aquí durante una semana. Luego su madre vino a llevárselo. Aprovechaba mientras el niño estaba en el colegio para darse las sesiones de quimio. Pero cada vez que la operaban, que fueron un par de veces, o tenía que someterse a pruebas durante varios días, Henry volvía al centro. Es un chico sociable y optimista y aunque preguntaba cuando lo recogería su madre, sabía que ella vendría por él, así que se conformaba y esperaba.

-¿Quién es esa señora Carpenter? – preguntó Castle, que había recordado lo que dijo el chiquillo.

-Rachel siempre fue muy responsable con el niño, quería lo mejor para él. Cuando empezó a encontrarse tan mal, que no se sentía capaz de cuidar de su hijo, ella misma lo trajo al centro, diciendo al crío que tenía que volver al hospital. Se despidió de él, con intención de no volver a verlo. Como sabíamos que su madre no podría volver a recogerlo, lo mandamos con una familia de acogida para ir preparándolo para una posible adopción. Henry no se adaptó, había ya otros niños en la familia, ya sabe que el estado les paga por cada menor que acogen, y bueno, aunque yo no era muy partidaria de mandarlo, no era quien tomaba la decisión, fue el juez. La señora Carpenter, últimamente no estaba muy bien, ya que su marido no pasaba por sus mejores momentos, había perdido su trabajo, y empezado a beber. No sabíamos nada, pero por lo visto hacía tiempo que maltrataba a la esposa y los niños. Los mayores se callaban por miedo, pero Henry estaba en fase de prueba, por lo que la asistenta social iba a verlo periódicamente y el chiquillo tenía varios golpes. Al final se le retiraron todos los menores de acogida a esa señora. Henry no guarda muy buen recuerdo de ese tiempo.

-No me extraña – dijo Castle estremeciéndose.

-Así que lo trajimos aquí de nuevo, fue entonces cuando Rachel empeoró y pidió verlo de nuevo, pues quería despedirse de él. Cuando volvió del hospital venía muy triste. Al comunicarle que su madre había muerto, primero pasó por una fase de mutismo y al cabo de unos días, fue cuando empezó a preguntar por su padre, sacó de su inseparable mochila su libro y nos señaló que ese señor era su papá y que había que llamarlo para que viniese a buscarlo. Que su mamá se lo había dicho y que teníamos que llamarlo. Ni se imagina lo insistente que puede llegar a ser ese niño.

-¿Fue entonces cuando me avisó el abogado?

-¡Qué va! – exclamó la señora Jones – todos pensamos que Rachel le había dicho a Henry que usted era su padre, como manera de darle una esperanza o calmarlo. Imagínese nuestra sorpresa, cuando vino el abogado, para comunicarnos que se había leído la última voluntad de una cliente, y que allí decía que usted era el padre de Henry, por lo que había que comunicárselo. Creo que el resto ya lo sabe, ¿no?

-Si – dijo Castle – una historia increíble. Entonces, ¿puedo llevármelo?

-No veo porque no. Su abogado lo acompañará al juzgado de familia, para que firme usted los papeles y Henry sea legalmente suyo.

-Pues vamos entonces.

Se dirigieron al interior del centro, hacia el despacho de la directora. Fuera del mismo un impaciente Henry esperaba a Castle.

-¿Dónde estabas que no te he visto? – preguntó preocupado.

-Yo ya le dije que enseguida venía – dijo la chica que estaba con él, evidentemente una cuidadora – pero Henry está ansioso por irse.

-Ella es Melissa – le presentó a la chica – ha cuidado de Henry todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí.

-Encantado – dijo Castle tendiéndole la mano – bueno Henry, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

-Vale, ¿a tu casa?

-A mi casa, pero primero hay que ir al juzgado – le contestó.

-Pero yo me voy contigo, ¿eh?

-Si hombre, no te preocupes que no voy a dejarte aquí, ahora debes despedirte de Melissa y la señora Jones, y darle las gracias y despídete también de tus amigos.

-De sus amigos se ha despedido ya – dijo Melissa – adiós Henry – dijo la chica que se agachó para ponerse a la altura del crío y lo abrazó – ha sido un placer conocerte.

-Adiós Henry – le dijo la directora – me alegro de que tu papá te encontrase y viniese a buscarte – y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Adiós – dijo Henry solamente – otro día vengo a verte – esto último no muy convencido.

Castle le dio la mano a las dos y les agradeció todo lo que habían hecho por el niño.

Cogió la bolsa roja de Cars, con su ropa y se la colgó del hombro, Henry que ya estaba preparado para irse con su chaqueta puesta, Edwin debajo de un brazo y su mochila colgada, agarró la mano de su padre, más que dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida.

Al salir vieron al abogado, al que Castle le comentó el tema del juez. Cogieron un taxi y fueron al juzgado, donde Castle firmó todos los documentos que indicaban que Henry era su hijo.

El abogado le preguntó qué, que hacían con las pertenencias de Rachel y del niño, que por lo visto no eran muchas, y que el dueño del piso en el que vivían de alquiler, lo había metido todo en cajas y llevado a un trastero. Lo autorizó a que abonara la factura del alquiler del trastero, y le pidió que contratase una empresa de mudanzas, para que llevase todas las cosas a Nueva York y las dejase en su casa.

Una vez terminado todo, se vio en la puerta del hotel a las siete de la tarde, con todo solucionado.

-¿Es esta tu casa? – preguntó Henry asombrado – es tan grande como el centro.

-No – rió Castle – no es mi casa, es un hotel.

-¿Por qué vives en un hotel?, ¿un hotel es una casa?

-Más o menos, los hoteles son casas donde se quedan las personas que van de viaje.

-¿Nos vamos de viaje? – preguntó interesado – ¿en tren?

-Nos vamos a Nueva York, que es la ciudad donde yo vivo, y nos vamos en avión.

-Vale – dijo conforme – me gusta el avión.

Subió a la habitación y mientras Henry veía un canal de dibujos en la tele, él llamó al aeropuerto y reservó dos billetes para el último vuelo del día, que salía a las diez y media de la noche. Luego llamó a Kate, para decirle que ya estaba todo solucionado, que ellos llegarían sobre la medianoche y que el cuerpo de Rachel lo haría al día siguiente. Ella le dijo que iría a buscarlos al aeropuerto, él insistió en que era muy tarde, pero ella insistió más, alegando que al día siguiente era sábado y además el lunes era festivo y no tenían que madrugar. Tenía tantas ganas de verla que no protestó. Se despidieron para que él pudiese arreglarlo todo y salir enseguida.

En una cafetería del aeropuerto, cenaron algo. El chiquillo estaba cansado y no hablaba mucho, él tampoco quiso insistirle, ya habría tiempo de todo. Embarcaron a la hora convenida, después de sentarse, ponerse el cinturón y preguntar un par de cosas sobre los aviones, los dos se quedaron dormidos. Él se despertó cuando el avión aterrizó, no así Henry que dormía profundamente, se había perdido todo el vuelo.

Kate lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta de salida. Por fin lo vio llegar. Tenía una cara de agotamiento espantosa. Con un brazo sujetaba a un niño con una mochila de Spiderman y un dragón de felpa, que dormía sobre su hombro.

Con la otra mano tiraba de la maleta que llevaba enganchada al asa una bolsa roja de Cars. Sonrió al verla. Se acercó y agachó la cara para besarla.

-Bienvenido – le dijo ella – no te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos, ¿Qué tal todo? – dijo mirando hacia el niño.

-Como ves está agotado, ha sido un día muy largo, mañana haremos las presentaciones formales, ahora vámonos.

-Si – dijo ella, tirando de la maleta por él – vámonos a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Mientras conducía, Kate le fue explicando que había abierto el sillón del estudio y lo había preparado para que el niño durmiera ahí. No le pareció conveniente ponerlo en una de las habitaciones de arriba, demasiado lejos del dormitorio principal.

Él le dijo que había tenido una idea excelente, no sabía si el niño tendría o no pesadillas, le explicó por encima lo que le había contado la señora Jones, pero tampoco se explayó mucho. También estaba cansado, además de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Llegaron a la casa y subieron al piso desde el garaje. Castle volvía a cargar con el chiquillo que dormía profundamente y no se había alterado en todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto en coche. Entraron y él se dirigió directamente al estudio, se sentó y con destreza y sin despertarlo, le quitó al crío, la chaqueta, la sudadera, los zapatos y los calcetines. Lo volvió a coger en brazos y lo depositó en la improvisada cama. Ya ahí le quitó los pantalones vaqueros, dejándolo en camiseta de mangas largas y calzoncillos.

-Sí que se te da bien acostarlo sin despertarlo, ni se ha inmutado, ¿no le pones el pijama? – le dijo Kate.

-No sé dónde estará el pijama guardado, tampoco hace tanto frio, Alexis siempre se quedaba dormida cuando veníamos tarde en el coche. Si veníamos de Los Hamptons la subía al coche con el pijama ya puesto, pero si era del cine o de otro sitio, me tocaba desvestirla y acostarla.

Antes de taparlo le puso el muñeco debajo del brazo, por si se despertaba que lo tuviese cerca. Kate sonrió con ternura ante el gesto de él, que le dijo:

-Es Edwin, por lo visto son inseparables.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó solícita.

-No, ya lo hicimos en el aeropuerto, lo que si voy es a darme una ducha, debo tener un olor a humanidad horroroso.

-Vale, yo te espero en la cama. ¿Tu madre y Alexis saben algo?

-No, tenían idea de pasar varios días en Los Hamptons, Alexis quiere despedirse de su vida adolescente, como dice ella. Cuando no pudimos ir porque empezaste a trabajar, les dije que igual íbamos un fin de semana, y ahora con esto… no sé cómo van a tomárselo, sobre todo Alexis.

-Si quieres podemos ir mañana y volvernos el lunes por la tarde, que es festivo. Cuanto antes lo sepan mejor. Seguro que le gusta la playa – dijo mirando hacia el estudio.

-No sé, no es mala idea, pero a ver cómo nos levantamos mañana, ahora mejor me ducho y ya luego lo hablamos.

Castle se desnudó en el cuarto y en ropa interior se metió al baño. Se dio una ducha caliente, pues realmente la necesitaba. Dejó que el agua le cayera por encima, desentumeciendo los músculos. Estuvo un buen rato debajo del agua, hasta que se sintió mejor. Se secó, se puso unos calzoncillos limpios y se lavó los dientes. Cuando pasó al cuarto, vio que ella se había quedado dormida. Se metió en la cama, y se acercó abrazándola. La había necesitado durante todo el día, y sabía que iba a necesitarla todavía más, a partir de ese momento. La ducha lo había relajado bastante, se durmió enseguida, casi sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Kate fue la primera en despertarse. Aún era pronto para levantarse, pero ella no tenía sueño. Castle dormía y no quería despertarlo.

Salió al estudio y observó al niño, que también dormía. La verdad es que era bastante guapo, con ese pelo rubio que le caía sobre la frente. Se había destapado, así que volvió a taparlo y salió sin hacer ruido. Tenía hambre, por lo que empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Llevaba un rato partiendo fruta y pensando en cómo podría afectarles la nueva situación a su recién estrenada relación, cuando sintió como si alguien la mirara. Levantó la vista y allí estaba el hijo de Rick, en calzoncillos y camiseta y abrazado a un dragón de felpa verde.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el chiquillo.

-Kate, soy la novia de tu padre – se sintió en la obligación de explicarle al niño, para arrepentirse luego, ya que ni siquiera su padre sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos – y tú, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Henry, Henry Rodgers – contestó de la misma forma que le contestó a Castle el día anterior – ¿y mi papá?

-Está durmiendo todavía, ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Tengo pis – dijo por toda respuesta el niño.

-Pues vamos al baño – dijo ella al ver la cara de urgencia que se le había puesto.

Lo guió hasta el dormitorio, para llevarlo al baño. Henry dejó a Edwin en el filo de la bañera, levantó la tapa del retrete y orinó. Luego muy formal, tiró de la cisterna, bajó la tapa y fue hasta el lavabo para lavarse las manos.

Kate lo observaba desde fuera y sonrió pensando que el niño estaba bastante bien enseñado.

Henry se puso a Edwin bajo el brazo y salió al dormitorio. Se paró junto a la cama donde Castle seguía durmiendo, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Papá no hace ruido – dijo – el señor Carpenter hacía mucho ruido y yo no me duermo.

-No, tu papá no ronca – afortunadamente, pensó Kate – ¿Quieres desayunar ahora?

El niño miró hacia la cama.

-¿Yo lo espero aquí?

-Puedes venir a la cocina conmigo – le dijo tendiéndole la mano – cuando se despierte él viene a desayunar con nosotros.

-Vale – dijo Henry, que era un niño bastante dócil, cogiendo la mano que Kate le ofrecía.

Lo ayudó a sentarse en un taburete y le preguntó:

-¿Te gustan las tortitas?

-Mi mamá me hacía tortitas, pero después se pone malita y como muchos cereales. ¿Tú sabes hacer tortitas?

-Claro que sí, ¿quieres leche o zumo de naranja?

-Leche.

Kate le sirve un vaso de leche y mientras se la bebe, va haciendo las tortitas. El niño mira a todos lados con interés y de repente le pregunta:

-¿Esto es un hotel?

-No – dijo ella sonriendo – es la casa donde vive tu padre.

-¿Yo vivo aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

-Por supuesto que si – contestó Castle que ya se había levantado y se acercaba a la cocina – ahora esta también es tu casa. ¡Buenos días! – dijo dando un beso a Kate y revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello del niño.

Kate les sirvió tortitas al niño y al padre, al que también le puso café, y luego se sirvió ella. Los tres empezaron a comer en silencio, hasta que este, fue roto por Castle.

-¿Has dormido bien Henry?

-Si, tenía mucho sueño y Edwin también.

-¿Qué te parece si cuando terminemos de desayunar nos vestimos y vamos al parque?, ¿Te gustan los animales?, en el parque hay un zoo, ¿te gustaría verlo?

-Vale, vemos los animales y venimos a la casa.

-Bueno, yo había pensado que podíamos pasar el día fuera. Luego de ir al parque y al zoo, podemos ir a comer una hamburguesa, o una pizza. ¿Qué te gusta más?

-Macarrones con queso, mi mamá me los hace para comer, pero ella ya no viene nunca, ¿Tú me cuidas?

Castle y Becket se miraron, era evidente que Henry aún se sentía inseguro por su situación.

-¿Y la playa?, ¿te gusta la playa, Henry?

Al chiquillo se le iluminó la cara.

-Me gusta mucho la playa, yo tengo un cubo de Nemo y una pala naranja.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la playa, mejor que al zoo?

-¿Y me baño en el agua? – preguntó ilusionado, aunque luego le cambió la cara cuando recordó algo – ¡ay!, pero es que no tengo manguitos y entonces no puedo.

-Pues compramos unos manguitos nuevos – dijo Kate solidaria ante la cara de preocupación del pequeño.

-Entonces, ¿nos arreglamos y nos vamos a la playa? – preguntó Castle, y dirigiéndose a Kate – ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Me apetece mucho ir a la playa, además mientras antes se enteren Martha y Alexis, mejor, ¿no?

-Si, también lo decía por eso.

Terminaron el desayuno, y Kate se ofreció a recoger.

-¿Me ayudas a hacer la cama? – preguntó Castle a su hijo.

-Bueno, Edwin también te ayuda. Adiós señora Kate.

-Adiós Henry – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ahora te veo.

Entraron al estudio, y al ver el sillón donde había dormido, le preguntó.

-¿Esta cama?

-Eso no es una cama, es un sillón que se extiende y se puede usar para dormir.

-¿Yo duermo aquí siempre?

-No hijo, eso ha sido anoche, que llegamos muy tarde, pero vas a tener un cuarto para ti solo.

Ya en el dormitorio, Castle le dijo como tenía que ir ayudándolo a estirar la ropa de cama. Sentó a Edwin en una butaca y se dispuso a ayudar a su padre.

-¿Y yo no duermo contigo en esta cama?

-No, aquí conmigo duerme Kate.

-¿Por qué es tu novia?

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

-La señora Kate, ella es buena, me hizo tortitas.

-Sí, es muy buena.

-En mi casa de Washington yo también tengo un cuarto para mí solo, pero es muy chico.

Kate, que ya había terminado, asiste a la conversación de los dos. Cuando terminan de hacer la cama, ella les dice:

-¿Qué tal si miramos en la bolsa de Henry a ver si hay un bañador para la playa? – entrando al cuarto con la bolsa en la mano.

Henry cogió a Edwin y se acerca a ella.

-Si, mira, yo tengo un bañador naranja como Nemo, me gusta mucho el naranja.

Abrieron la bolsa, y Kate empezó a sacar la ropa del niño, que no era mucha.

-Vamos a tener que comprarle ropa – dijo, mientras de una bolsita más pequeña con ropa interior y calcetines, sacaba un bañador naranja de Nemo.

-Supongo que cuando lleguen las cajas con sus cosas, vendrá más ropa, y sus juguetes – dijo de pronto Castle – ¿Dónde están tus juguetes Henry?

-¡Ay! – dijo con pena – están en mi casa de Washington, yo no podía llevarlos al centro. Yo tenía un coche, y una moto, y puzles y cuentos.

-Bueno – dijo Castle con resignación – me parece que vamos a tener que comprar algunos juguetes también, venga a vestirse, que nos vamos de compras.

-¿Preparamos las cosas y nos vamos directamente a Los Hamptons? – preguntó ella.

-Es lo mejor, ¿no? Nos arreglamos, pasamos por el centro comercial y nos vamos a la playa, ¿te parece bien? – preguntó dirigiéndose al pequeño.

-Vale, yo me pongo la camiseta roja de Mickey – dijo señalando la prenda que Kate había sacado y dejado sobre la cama.

Prepararon las cosas y se vistieron los tres. Henry con su inseparable Edwin y su mochila de Spiderman.

-¿Y esa mochila Henry? – preguntó Kate, que ya se la había visto puesta el día anterior – yo llevo todo lo necesario para los tres en esta bolsa, y lo que nos falta lo compraremos ahora.

-Es que… – el niño la miró sin saber que decir. Cargaba con la mochila donde llevaba sus posesiones más preciadas, entre ellas, un pequeño álbum de fotos y el libro de su padre.

-¿Puedo ver lo que llevas dentro? – preguntó curiosa y mirando a Castle, que asintió, aunque él ya sabía lo del libro.

Se descolgó la mochila y se la dio a Kate que se sentó en el sofá a mirar que había dentro. La abrió y lo primero que sacó fue el libro de Castle.

-Este es mi papá, que me lo dice mi mamá – dijo el niño.

-Según la directora del centro de acogida, Rachel le explicó quien era yo y él lleva el libro a todas partes como referencia.

-¡Ah! – dijo Kate solamente – ¿Y esto? – dijo sacando el álbum.

El niño se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió. Era uno de esos pequeños, como un libro con unas cuantas hojas de plástico dentro.

La primera foto, era de una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza, de perfil y con las manos puestas sobre el abultado vientre.

-Esta es mi mamá. Yo estoy en su barriguita.

Castle que se había sentado al otro lado del niño, dejando a este en medio de los dos, suspiró al ver la foto.

-Pobre Rachel – fue solo capaz de decir.

-Era muy bonita, Henry – dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño, y era verdad, sin ser una mujer despampanante, era una chica muy agradable y risueña – debía ser muy alegre, y tú te pareces mucho a ella.

-Mi mamá es guapa – intervino Henry, quién a continuación acarició la mejilla de Kate, diciendo – la señora Kate también es guapa.

-¡Vaya muchas gracias! – dijo Kate que sin poderse aguantar, besó al niño en el cachete.

-Mi papá es importante – y señaló la siguiente foto, que era una de Castle, evidentemente recortada de alguna revista o libro – mira cuando yo era un bebé – mostrando otra foto de un bebé rubio y sonrosado, como un angelote.

Las pocas fotos que quedaban, eran de la madre y el hijo, con diferentes edades del niño y hasta hacía poco tiempo. Era evidente el parecido entre los dos, aunque Rachel tenía los ojos color caramelo y Henry azules. En la última los dos llevaban un pañuelo puesto en la cabeza, a modo de pirata.

-Mi mamá no tiene pelos en la cabeza, porque está malita, y nos ponemos un pañuelo y jugamos a los piratas.

Los adultos se miran conmovidos. El niño ajeno a los sentimientos que ha despertado en los dos, sigue sacando lo que hay en la mochila. Saca una bola de Navidad, con un Santa Claus, en su casa del Polo Norte, un cuento bastante usado de Nemo, un submarino amarillo y un tiburón de goma.

-Es para la bañera, pero no están los demás peces y un barco. Y el catalejo de los piratas – dice sacando por último un estropeado caleidoscopio de cartón.

-¿No te gustaría dejar esta mochila aquí en casa bien guardada? – le preguntó Castle.

-¡Hmmm! – titubeó el niño – ¡No!, mejor me la llevo.

-Como quieras, ¡ea, pues en marcha!

Bajaron directamente al garaje, donde se dirigieron al coche familiar de Castle. Cuando se montaron, fue cuando Kate se dio cuenta.

-También vamos a tener que comprar una silla para el coche, o por lo menos un adaptador para el asiento.

-Bueno, parece que vamos a tener que arrasar el centro comercial – dijo Castle con una gran sonrisa.

Al salir de la casa, a Castle le sonó el teléfono. Llamaban de la funeraria comunicando que habían llegado el cuerpo de Rachel y que si podía pasar por allí para solucionar algunos trámites.

Así que antes de pasar por el centro comercial, tuvieron que parar en la funeraria. No quiso que entrase el niño, así que lo dejó con Kate dentro del coche, asegurándole que en seguida volvía. Lo gestionó todo para que el entierro fuese cuando volviesen de Los Hamptons. De momento se quedó tranquilo sabiendo que los restos de ella estaban allí, y que ellos se encargarían de prepararlo todo. Cuando salió, sonrió al verlo con medio cuerpo fuera del coche, mirando a todos lados.

-Parece que te ha salido un fan acérrimo – dijo Kate con una sonrisa – solo hacía preguntar por ti y por si te habías ido sin él.

-Que no hombre, que no me voy a ningún lado sin ti, y ahora métete dentro que tenemos que ir de compras.

-Al llegar al centro comercial, fueron primero a la sección de automóviles, donde compraron una silla adaptable para el coche de Castle. Fueron con el empleado al parking y este se encargó de montarla e instalarla en el coche.

-¿Te gusta tu nueva silla Henry?

-¿Ahí me siento yo solo? – preguntó.

-Si hijo – dijo Castle con una sonrisa – solo a ti te cabe el culo ahí.

Jejeje – soltó una risita Henry al oír la palabra culo.

Una vez instalada la silla, volvieron a entrar hacia la sección de playa y piscina. Allí además de los manguitos, y ante la mirada anhelante de Henry, compraron una mochila de plástico transparente con los filos amarillos, que llevaba dentro todo lo necesario para que un niño se divirtiera en la playa. También le compraron una gorra y una toalla, de su querido Nemo. Luego Castle no se pudo resistir y le compró unos cuantos cuentos.

Volvieron a montar en el coche y pusieron rumbo a Los Hamptons.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Durante el trayecto que duró alrededor de dos horas, estuvieron escuchando una divertida emisora de radio que emitía canciones conocidas, que los tres cantaban.

Henry iba cómodamente instalado en su silla y leyendo los cuentos, porque ya había empezado a leer, así que muy despacio y silabeando, iba leyendo poco a poco el escueto texto de los libros. A cada poco los mayores le animaban, diciéndole que lo hacía muy bien, ante lo que el crío sonreía orgulloso.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino, tuvieron que parar para hacer pis y tomar algo y fue entonces, cuando Castle cayó en la cuenta, de que no había avisado a su familia que iban para allá.

Así que cogió el teléfono y saliendo de la cafetería llamó a su casa, para decirle que iban a pasar allí el fin de semana, con un invitado, sin especificar quien. Martha, que fue con quien habló le dijo que prepararía el almuerzo, y que Alexis seguía durmiendo, pues estuvo en una fiesta con sus amigos de la zona, la noche anterior, pero que cuando se levantara le pediría que se quedara a esperarlos. Ante la sorpresa de Martha, Castle le pidió que preparara macarrones con queso.

Henry y Kate se habían quedado dentro del local, ella tomando su café y él un batido de chocolate, pero cuando vio que su padre salía y caminaba alejándose, empezó a mostrarse inquieto.

-¿Qué te pasa Henry? – preguntó Kate – ¿no te gusta el batido?

-Mi papá se va solo – dijo preocupado apretando a Edwin al que no soltaba para nada.

-No cielo, solo ha salido a hablar por teléfono, aquí dentro no hay cobertura, mira ves, ahí viene – Henry te echaba de menos – le dijo a Castle, que se acercaba a ellos – ya creía que te ibas sin él.

-¿Cómo me iba a ir sin mi novia y sin mi hijo? – dijo Castle – de eso nada, ¿habéis terminado?... pues al coche.

Henry por si acaso se agarró de la mano de Castle, no estaba muy convencido de que no fueran a dejarlo por ahí. Volvieron al coche y siguieron camino a la playa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kate no pudo menos que expresar su admiración. Era una casa grande y muy bonita, del estilo de las casas de la zona. Aparcaron en la entrada y bajaron. Kate ayudó a soltarse a Henry.

Alexis que había oído el ruido del coche y tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre salió enseguida a saludarlos, abrazó a Castle, le dio un beso a Kate, y fue entonces cuando reparó en el niño.

-Anda, y tú, ¿Quién eres? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Soy Henry, Henry Rodgers – dijo el niño, como tenía por costumbre presentarse.

Alexis miró a su padre, luego a Kate, después al niño y por último volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Papá, ¿Qué has hecho?, que no hace ni un mes que te dejamos solo.

-Hija – dijo Rick – será mejor que entremos en casa porque esta es una larga historia.

-¿Eres Ariel? – preguntó Henry, que miraba atentamente a Alexis y a su espléndida melena pelirroja.

-¿Ariel? – preguntó desconcertada – yo soy Alexis.

-Pero la sirenita se llama Ariel – afirmó Henry.

-¡Ah, esa Ariel!, no, no soy Ariel, me llamo Alexis.

-Creo que este niño ha visto demasiados dibujos animados – dijo Castle – anda vamos dentro y así os cuento todo.

Entraron en la casa y Martha los saludó alegre, hasta que reparó en Henry. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar, Castle le dijo que ese era Henry y que ahora les contaba, pero Kate y el niño iban a bajar a la playa, así que los llevó a su habitación para dejar las cosas y cambiarse. Mientras Kate se cambiaba en el baño, él ayudaba al niño a ponerse el bañador, y a coger sus cosas.

-¿Tú no te pones el bañador?

-Ahora tengo que hablar con Alexis y con esa señora que estaba ahí y que es mi madre. Cuando termine, me pongo el bañador y bajo a la playa.

-¿Yo me voy solo?

-No, claro que no, Kate se va contigo.

Esta salía en ese momento del baño, con un veraniego vestidito que se había puesto encima del bikini. Él no se pudo resistir y se acercó a besarla.

-¡Estás muy guapa!

-Gracias. ¿Has preparado las cosas?

-Si – dijo él, que en una bolsa había metido las toallas y la crema protectora – ponle bastante, a ver si encima se nos quema.

-No te preocupes, lo untaré como un panecillo.

-¿Estás preparado Henry? – le preguntó su padre.

-Sí, pero… dijo el crío.

Llevaba puesta la gorra y a su inseparable Edwin debajo de un brazo. Se había colgado la mochila de plástico de la espalda, y en la mano tenía la de Spiderman, y era evidente que no sabía qué hacer con ella.

-Esta la guardamos aquí en casa, para que no se estropee en la playa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, luego vengo por ella.

Kate lo cogió de la mano, pasaron por el salón antes unas asombradas abuela y nieta, y Castle los llevó hasta el porche para indicarle la bajada a la playa.

-¿Tú vienes pronto? – preguntó Henry a Castle.

-En cuanto termine con esto, me reúno con vosotros.

Cuando salieron, fue a sentarse en un sillón frente a su madre y su hija.

-Y ahora Richard – le dijo muy seria Martha – ¿vas a decirnos quien es ese niño?, porque Alexis me ha dicho que se llama Henry Rodgers, que yo sepa, nosotros tres somos los únicos Rodgers que hay en esta casa.

Durante más de una hora Castle estuvo contando todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Tanto su madre, como su hija recordaban a Rachel, sobre todo Alexis, que se entristeció mucho al saber que y como había muerto. Ella la recordaba con mucho afecto, pues Rachel siempre fue cariñosa con ella, si tenían que llevársela cuando salían juntos a algún sitio, Alexis iba con ellos y a Rachel nunca le estorbó la niña, incluso le había hecho de canguro algunas veces.

-Entonces, ¿Henry es mi hermano? – preguntó sintiendo un enorme interés por el pequeño.

-Pues parece que así es – dijo Castle.

-Pero, ¿te harás las pruebas de paternidad? – le preguntó Martha.

-¿Para qué?

-Hijo, que pareces tonto algunas veces – dijo exasperada Martha – a saber si esa Rachel, te quiso encasquetar al niño. Ella sabía perfectamente, que tienes dinero. Tienes que hacerte las pruebas nada más que volvamos a la ciudad.

-Bueno – dijo no muy convencido – le gustaba Henry y lo aceptaba como hijo.

-¿Y Kate no ha dicho nada?, ¿lo ha aceptado sin problemas?

-Mamá, ya te he dicho como ocurrió todo. Si Henry es mi hijo, que estoy seguro de que lo es, porque por el tiempo en que fue concebido, ella y yo estábamos juntos, a Kate ni siquiera la conocía. Ocurrió antes, lo que pasa es que me he enterado después, por Dios, que no voy a ir llamando a las mujeres con las que he estado por si por casualidad las dejé embarazadas en su momento.

En ese momento escucharon las voces de Henry y Kate que venían por el jardín. El niño traía puesto aun los manguitos.

-Espera Henry que te quito los manguitos.

Entraron en la casa. Los tres se quedaron mirándolos.

-Tengo pis – dijo Henry que pasó como una exhalación hacia el dormitorio y desde ahí al baño.

-¿Por qué no me habéis esperado en la playa? – preguntó Castle.

-A Henry le pareció que tardabas mucho, y quiso subir a asegurarse que no te habías ido sin él. A mitad de camino le entraron ganas de orinar.

-Me gustaba Rachel – dijo Alexis – me tenía cariño y yo a ella. Creo que solo por ser hijo de ella, Henry se merece una oportunidad en nuestra familia, se ha quedado solo, y nada más nos tiene a nosotros.

-¿Tú qué opinas? – preguntó Martha a Kate.

-Creo como Alexis, que Henry merece una oportunidad. Es solo un niño. Desde que lo conozco, no he podido dejar de pensar que si a un hijo mío le pasara lo que a él, no encontraría mejor persona que Rick para cuidarlo.

Castle la miró con agradecimiento y amor.

-Ni siquiera se parece a ti, hijo – siguió protestando Martha.

-Yo tampoco me parezco a ti, y nunca hemos dudado el uno del otro – contestó Rick.

-Pero prométeme que cuando volvamos te harás las pruebas de ADN.

-De acuerdo – dijo con cansancio.

Salió el niño. Todos le miraron.

-Henry, ¿quieres un zumo? – le preguntó Alexis.

-Bueno, ¿Tú vienes a la playa? – le preguntó a su padre.

-Ahora mismo voy a ponerme el bañador y bajamos a la playa, pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien. A Alexis ya la conoces, ella es mi hija mayor, así que es tu hermana.

-Yo nunca tenía una hermana – dijo Henry.

-Bueno – dijo Alexis – pues ya la tienes. Soy tu hermana mayor y se agachó para abrazarlo. Algunas veces cuando papá no pueda, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale. Te pareces a Ariel – volvió a decir el chiquillo – eres guapa – dijo zalamero.

-En eso sí que se parece a ti, ha sido ver una chica guapa y desplegar todos sus encantos – dijo Martha sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

-Y esta señora es mi mamá – dirigiéndose a Martha – se llama Martha, y es tu abuela.

-Tú no eres como la abuela de Johnny – dijo Henry, mirando atentamente a Martha – ni como la de Enzo.

-¿Y cómo son las abuelas de Johnny y Enzo? – preguntó Martha interesada.

-La de Johnny tiene el pelo largo y blanco. Tu pelo es naranja. Me gusta el naranja. Es bonito.

-Gracias – dijo Martha.

-¿Y cómo es la abuela de Enzo? – preguntó Alexis curiosa.

-Tiene muchos pelos aquí – dijo señalándose debajo de la nariz y provocando la sonrisa de todos – no me gusta. ¿Me das zumo?

-Claro, mientras papá se pone el bañador y nos vamos a la playa, ¿tú te vienes abuela?

-No hija, yo mejor me quedo aquí preparando el almuerzo, macarrones con queso.

-Me gustan los macarrones con queso – dijo Henry con una amplia sonrisa.

Salió Castle con calzonas, camiseta y chanclas.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si – dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Divertíos – dijo Martha – os aviso cuando esté la comida.

Kate y Alexis se tumbaron en sus toallas a tomar el sol. Henry se sentó en la arena, sentando a Edwin junto a él y volvió a sacar todos los cacharros de la mochila. Cogió la pala y empezó a llenar el cubo de arena. Castle que se había sentado junto a sus chicas, simplemente lo observaba.

-¿En qué piensas? – le dijo Kate incorporándose, al verlo tan pensativo.

-En lo diferente que habría sido su vida, si su madre me hubiese hablado de él. Es tan chico y ha pasado por tanto ya.

-No te culpes papá – intervino Alexis – no eres adivino, alégrate de haber sabido de él. Si Rachel no hubiera dicho nunca nada, ni siquiera sabríamos que existe Henry.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, el aludido hacía flanes de arena de lo más concentrado. Como si hubiese intuido que hablaban de él, levantó la cabeza y les dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-Es muy guapo, y Martha tiene razón no se parece en nada a ti – dijo Kate para picarle.

-Yo tampoco me parezco a papá – dijo Alexis solidaria con su padre.

-De eso nada – dijo Kate convencida – a lo mejor no os parecéis físicamente, pero cuando se os conoce a los dos, no puedes negar que eres hija de tu padre.

-¿De veras? – preguntó interesada Alexis – nunca me lo había dicho nadie.

-Pues es cierto, igual le pasa a tu padre con tu abuela. Tenéis algunos gestos, que son inconfundibles de la familia Rodgers.

Henry dio por terminada su obra y dirigiéndose a su padre preguntó:

-¿Te gusta mi castillo papi?

-Mucho, es un castillo precioso, ¿te apetece darte un baño?

Henry miró el mar. Había bastante oleaje.

-No sé…

-¿Te dan miedo las olas? – le preguntó.

-Un poquito – contestó receloso.

-¿Y si yo te sujeto?

-Vale – se levantó y fue a coger a Edwin.

-¿Quieres que cuide de Edwin mientras tú te bañas? – le preguntó Kate – no creo que le apetezca mucho mojarse.

-Bueno – y muy diligente sentó al muñeco al lado de Kate.

-Quédate con la señora Kate, ella te cuida muy bien. Ahora vengo – dijo.

Kate no supo si se lo decía a ella o a Edwin. Desde su posición privilegiada los vio entrar al agua cogidos de la mano. El chiquillo saltaba y gritaba cada vez que le alcanzaba una ola, cuando el agua le llegó a la altura del pecho, Castle lo cogió en brazos. Entonces se volvió a Alexis.

-¿Cómo te sientes ante esta nueva situación? – preguntó – no solo me tienes que aguantar a mí en la vida de tu padre, sino que de repente te aparece un hermano.

-Pues un poco rara. No me malinterpretes Kate, de verdad que no tengo nada en contra tuya, es más, en estos días que he hablado con papá por teléfono, lo he oído feliz, y sé que eso es gracias a ti. Llevo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y ahora que me voy a la universidad, realmente me alegro, de que estéis juntos, y ahora que ha aparecido Henry, todavía me alegro más de que estés con él.

-Me hace feliz – dijo Kate mirando hacia donde estaban ellos – y yo pensé que nunca podría serlo, que no tendría paz hasta dar con el asesino de mi madre y que no merecía vivir una vida propia, hasta haber acabado con eso, y tu padre me ha cambiado todos los esquemas.

-¿Y si vuelve quien mandó asesinar a tu madre?, ¿te lanzarás a perseguirlo para matarlo? – preguntó Alexis – porque ya sabes que donde tú te tires, mi padre se tirará detrás.

-Si vuelve, seré prudente y pediré ayuda, y si me tengo que quedar en casa y dejar que otros se encarguen por mí, pues lo haré, se acabó ir de heroína por ahí, poniendo en peligro mi vida y las de las personas que me quieren. Lo que tengo con tu padre es demasiado valioso para ponerlo en peligro, este ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida.

-Me alegro de oír eso, de verdad, me alegro mucho, veo a mi padre muy feliz, y solo espero que la llegada de Henry no os afecte mucho.

-Yo también lo espero, de momento no parece un niño difícil. Y a ti, ¿cómo te afecta la llegada de Henry? – le preguntó Kate.

-Me gustaba Rachel, era alegre y cariñosa – recordó Alexis – nunca le importó que papá me llevara con ellos. Jugaba conmigo y me hacía peinados de chica mayor. Alguna vez que papá tuvo que salir y la abuela no estaba, cuidó de mí. Era una buena persona, me entristeció mucho cuando papá me contó cómo y de que había muerto.

-Si, la verdad es que es una pena que muriera así, tan joven – dijo Kate – te hace plantearte muchas cosas.

-Cuando papá nos contó quien era Henry, no pude evitar pensar en mi misma, y en lo diferente que habría sido mi vida si mi padre no hubiese estado ahí para cuidarme. Quiero a mi madre, pero si me hubiera criado ella, no habría tenido esta vida. Así que si Henry es mi hermano, bienvenido sea a la familia.

-Pues bienvenido, creo que todos vamos a tener que adaptarnos a la nueva situación.

-Para ti muy nueva – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – un novio y un hijo en menos de un mes.

-Sí, pero a todo hay que adaptarse, y me encantan los retos, voy a darme un baño, ¿vienes?

-Si, empieza a hacer calor.

Entraron al agua entre grititos y saltos, pues estaba bastante fría, hasta que se zambulleron las dos. Se acercaron a los chicos. Henry estaba encantado, cada vez que Castle lo alzaba y lo tiraba al agua, gritaba de felicidad. Estaba cansado y trepó encima de su padre. Cuando vio acercarse a las chicas, las saludó alegre y se dio cuenta que su querido Edwin no estaba con ellas.

-¿Dónde está Edwin?

-Allí, ¿lo ves? – le dijo Kate señalando al muñeco encima de la toalla – se ha quedado cuidando las toallas y la bolsa.

-¡Ah, bueno! Edwin lo cuida todo – y se quedó conforme.

Estuvieron un rato bañándose y nadando juntos, hasta que decidieron salir para secarse un rato y subir a comer pues ya era la hora.

Al entrar en la casa, un delicioso olor les llegó.

-¡Tengo hambre de oso! – exclamó Henry provocando la risa de todos – yo me lavo pronto las manos y me como toda la comida.

Y sin que nadie le dijera nada, se fue muy formal al cuarto de baño a lavarse las manos.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y empezaron a comer, mientras comentaban lo buena que estaba la playa y el gran baño que se habían dado. Henry comía con gran apetito, mientras los mayores hablaban, fue a coger su vaso de zumo para beber, pero se le resbaló de la mano y el zumo se derramó por toda la mesa. Todos se echaron hacia atrás para evitar mojarse, Henry se quedó quieto con cara de miedo. Castle que se había dado cuenta, acercó la mano para poner bien el vaso diciendo:

-No pasa nada, ha sido un accidente.

El niño al ver acercarse la mano de Castle se encogió asustado, tapándose la cara y lloriqueando.

-Ya no lo hago más, ya no lo hago más.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron callados, observando la exagerada reacción del pequeño. Con cuidado Castle le apartó las manos, y se le partió el alma, al ver la cara de puro pánico que tenía puesta.

-No pasa nada, Henry – volvió a repetir – ha sido sin querer, el vaso pesaba mucho para ti, te compraremos uno de plástico. Ahora se limpia y ya está.

-¿Tú no me pegas?

-Por supuesto que no – dijo conmovido.

-El señor Carpenter se enfada mucho y me grita y me da aquí fuerte – señalándose el cogote.

A Castle le dieron ganas de volver a Washington, buscar al señor Carpenter y partirle la cara, con sus propias manos. Todos estaban callados, pensando con pena, que a ese niño le habían pegado más de una vez. Castle les había hablado a las tres del tiempo que Henry estuvo en una familia de acogida, y que no fue una buena experiencia para él.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Henry – dijo Martha solidaria y conmovida – a mí me pasa casi siempre – y sin querer, queriendo golpeó su vaso que también se derramó por la mesa.

El chiquillo la miró sorprendido, como esperando que alguien le riñera a esa señora tan torpe. Alexis se levantó por un paño y limpió lo derramado por su hermano y por su abuela, diciendo:

-Ya lo ves Kate, estoy rodeada de niños – dijo con una sonrisa, que Kate correspondió.

Después sacó un vaso más pequeño para Henry, que volvió a llenar y el almuerzo siguió con normalidad.

Castle propuso volver a la playa por la tarde, pero Alexis dijo que había quedado con unos amigos para ir al cine, así que fue a ducharse. Martha, también había quedado, así que decidieron verse a la hora de la cena en una cafetería cercana al puerto de Montauk.

Volvieron a la playa. Estaban los dos pendientes del niño, que se mostraba feliz jugando con la arena y el agua, sin alejarse mucho de los mayores. No pudieron evitar comentar el incidente ocurrido durante el almuerzo.

-¿Crees que le habrán maltratado mucho? – preguntó Kate – me sobrecogió cuando le vi encogerse de esa manera.

-Y a mí – suspiró Castle – estoy segura de que Rachel lo trató bien y lo quiso mucho, era muy afectuosa, quería mucho a Alexis, así que no pongo en duda que no quisiera a su propio hijo. Tampoco dudo del centro de acogida, se veían cariñosos e interesados por los niños. Es esa maldita familia Carpenter, donde han tenido que tratarlo tan mal.

-Pobrecillo, ¿has visto como a cada poco levanta la vista de lo que está haciendo y te mira sonriente?, es como si quisiese asegurarse de que no te vas a ir sin él.

-Si, su madre le dejó dicho que me buscara, que yo era su padre, y en cuanto me ha encontrado, no me pierde de vista. De momento parece que es bastante tranquilo.

-Si, parece que lo educó bien, y eso se le ha quedado a pesar de los malos momentos.

-Me hubiera gustado que tu primera visita a mi casa de verano, hubiese sido distinta, no tan apresurada, no me ha dado tiempo a enseñarte nada, casi ni hemos podido hablar.

-Rick, que te pareces a tu hijo – dijo Kate seria – no me voy a ir a ningún sitio, me gusta Henry, solo por ser tuyo, yo ya lo quiero.

-Gracias Kate – dijo besándola – esto es muy importante para mí.

-¿Vas a volver a Nueva York o te vas a quedar más tiempo?

-¿Dónde me voy a quedar?

-Pues aquí, Henry parece contento y en la ciudad hace mucho calor.

-Pero tú no puedes quedarte – dijo él.

-No, después de haber estado todo un mes sin trabajar por mi suspensión, no creo que Gates me diera vacaciones.

-Pues debería, que fue ella quien te suspendió y sin sueldo, eso no debería contar como tiempo de vacaciones.

-Lo sé, pero ni lo intento. Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí?

-No – dijo con firmeza – me vuelvo contigo. Ya veremos cómo nos apañamos. Podemos venir los fines de semana.

-Genial – dijo ella, que no le apetecía volverse sola.

Se fueron a bañar y llamaron al niño para que los acompañara, luego jugaron otro rato con la arena, y hasta con una pelota que Alexis le había sacado a Henry.

Estuvieron en la playa hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando decidieron subir para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Fue Castle quien se encargó de bañar a Henry, mientras Kate se duchaba en el otro cuarto de baño. Henry salió vestido de limpio, peinado y oliendo a la colonia de su padre.

-¿Le has puesto tu colonia al niño?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, aunque huele muy bien, no es un olor apropiado para él, hay que comprarle alguna colonia infantil.

-Creo que cuando volvamos vamos a tener que hacer más compras.

Los dejó viendo la tele, mientras era él, quien se duchaba. Una vez los tres arreglados, subieron al coche y se fueron a cenar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Martha y Alexis ya les esperaban allí. Se sentaron en una mesa en la terraza del local. Pidieron su cena, y un menú infantil para Henry, que se lo comió todo sin rechistar, encantado con el delfín de plástico que venía de regalo con su menú y después en la sobremesa yendo a una pequeña zona recreativa infantil que había en el local.

Al principio no quiso despegarse de los mayores, aunque se le iban los ojos detrás de los toboganes. Castle lo tomó de la mano, y lo acompañó. Le dijo que él estaba en la mesa, que desde allí podía verlo perfectamente, y que por supuesto no pensaba irse sin él. Al final, logró convencerlo y lo dejó allí, aunque estaba pendiente para corresponder al saludo, que el chiquillo le mandaba a cada rato.

Estuvieron hablando de sus planes para los próximos días. Tanto Martha como Alexis habían decidido volver a la ciudad. La primera por asuntos de su escuela de teatro y la segunda porque quería dejar solucionadas varias cosas antes de irse a la universidad y le apetecía además terminar su periodo de prácticas con Lanie.

-¿Ella sabe lo vuestro? – preguntó Alexis – es que me voy a sentir muy rara trabajando con ella y ocultándoselo.

-Si – dijo Kate – no tuve más remedio que contárselo, pero me ha prometido guardar silencio, Esposito y Ryan no saben nada, y por supuesto ni hablar de que se entere Gates.

-¿Volverás a la comisaría papá?, ¿Qué harás con él?, todavía no ha empezado el colegio, porque tendrá que ir al colegio, ¿no?

-Había pensado llevarlo al colegio donde tú fuiste, no creo que haya problema, para matricularlo, además está cerca de casa. También había pensado preguntar en la guardería en la que te quedaste algunas veces, la que está en Broadway con Prince Street, creo que atienden niños en verano, mientras los padres trabajan.

-¿Crees que se quedará a gusto? – preguntó Kate – ya sabes lo inseguro que se muestra y el miedo que le da pensar que lo vas a dejar por ahí.

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse – dijo Rick – iremos poco a poco, para que se vaya dando cuenta que puede ir a los sitios, sin temor a que lo vayan a dejar abandonado.

-Me da tanta tristeza pensar en todo lo que ha tenido que pasar siendo tan chico – dijo Alexis solidaria.

-Pues ya no hay más que lamentar, no se puede volver atrás, lo bueno es que ahora está con gente que lo quiere – dijo Martha a quien el niño empezaba a gustarle y veía como tanto su hijo, como su nieta lo habían aceptado como un miembro más de la familia.

-¿No eras tú la que decía que no tenía que fiarme de lo que me hubieran dicho y que no dejara de hacerme las pruebas de paternidad? – le preguntó su hijo sorprendido.

-Y sigo pensando que para tu tranquilidad debes hacértelas, eso no quita que ese crío no me caiga bien.

Y hablando del crío, este llegó a la mesa, poniendo fin a la conversación de los mayores y pidiendo zumo pues se moría de sed. Kate le sirvió un vaso, que se bebió del tirón.

Kate no pudo menos que admirar, como toda la familia, incluso Martha que tenía sus dudas, iba aceptando a Henry. Todos eran de natural cariñoso, Castle abrazaba y besaba a su hija a menudo, y no digamos a ella. Ahora Henry también empezaba a recibir las muestras de cariño de su familia, poco a poco y en pequeñas dosis, no querían atosigarlo, pero tampoco querían que se sintiera desplazado.

-¿Qué os parece si damos un paseo por el puerto? – propuso Castle - ¿Quieres ver los barcos Henry?

-Si – dijo Henry – me gustan los barcos y a Edwin también.

-¿Os importa si no os acompaño?, he visto a Lorraine y a Ronald, tomando una copa en el local de al lado y creo que voy a acompañarlos.

-Claro que no – dijo Alexis – ¿te paso a buscar cuando terminemos el paseo o te vuelves en taxi?

-Mejor espero a que tú me recojas – le dijo a su nieta.

Tal como había dicho, Martha se reunió con sus amigos, y el resto de la familia se fue a pasear. Fueron al puerto y vieron los yates que allí había atracados, algunos realmente ostentosos. Henry que había terminado subido a los hombros de Castle, no paraba de hablar sobre barcos, piratas, y tiburones.

-El ADN no sé cuál será – dijo Kate con una amplia sonrisa – pero la imaginación y la fantasía, por el estilo, más o menos.

Siguieron paseando hasta que ya cansados, decidieron volver a la casa. Acompañaron a Alexis a recoger a su abuela, y luego las escoltaron hasta su coche, yéndose después en busca del suyo. A esas alturas de la noche, estaban ya todos bastante cansados, sobre todo Henry, que cabeceaba sobre el hombro de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, preguntó Martha, que donde lo acostarían, a lo que Alexis contestó que no le importaba que durmiera en la otra cama que había en su habitación, y que muchas veces habían usado sus amigas.

Así que Castle volvió a demostrar su experiencia desvistiendo niños dormidos, y por segunda vez, Henry durmió en camiseta y calzoncillos.

Una vez acostados, ellos se fueron a su dormitorio, se desvistieron y después de lavarse los dientes, se reencontraron en la cama.

-Estoy agotado – dijo él – ha sido un día muy largo.

-Sí que lo ha sido – dijo ella que se arrimó a él, buscando su abrazo – te he echado de menos, tenía ganas de estar a solas contigo – dándole un beso.

-Y yo, considera esto un entrenamiento a marchas forzadas, para cuando decidas tener niños – sonrió él.

-Todavía es pronto – bostezando – de momento creo que mis instintos maternales, se van a ver totalmente satisfechos con Henry.

Él empezó a besarla, suavemente por toda la cara y bajando luego a la zona del cuello y la clavícula y volviéndole a dar las gracias por haber aceptado a Henry.

-¿No estabas agotado?

-Un poco, pero también necesito esto, claro, si tú quieres dármelo.

-Soy toda tuya – respondió entre jadeos.

Se amaron dulcemente, sin prisas, hasta llegar al clímax y caer los dos rendidos uno en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Los dos días que pasaron en Los Hamptons fueron aprovechados al máximo. Mucha playa y piscina, paseos por los pueblos cercanos y ya a última hora de la tarde vuelta a la ciudad.

Kate dijo que le gustaría ir a su casa, pero entre la cara de pena de Castle, la inocente voz de Henry, preguntándole a su padre, si la señora Kate, no se quedaba con ellos y las pocas ganas que tenía de estar sola, fueron suficiente para convencerla de quedarse en el loft.

A la hora de acostarse, pensaron en instalar al niño en el cuarto de invitados, pero cuando este vio la gran habitación toda decorada en tonos sobrios y oscuros, con la enorme cama en el centro, dijo que no le gustaba y que quería la camita del otro día, así que volvieron a extender el sillón y a prepararle ahí la cama, aunque Castle le dijo que en cuanto la arreglaran esa sería su habitación.

Estaban todos tan cansados, que se durmieron en seguida. La primera en despertar fue Kate, el deber la llamaba y tenía que volver a comisaría. Afortunadamente la habían dejado descansar el fin de semana. Se levantó sin ganas y se metió al baño.

Cuando salió, ya Castle no estaba en la cama, y ella sabía que le estaba preparando el desayuno. Salió por el estudio con cuidado de no despertar a Henry, que dormía profundamente.

-¡Buenos días! – le dijo con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Podrías haber seguido durmiendo, ¿sabes?

-¿Y mandarte a trabajar con el estómago vacío?, eso no estaría bonito inspectora.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó.

-Voy a llevar a Henry a la guardería, para que la conozca y luego creo que visitaré una tienda de muebles.

-¿Vas a comprar los muebles para su cuarto?, ¿Ya?

-Si, va a tener que acostumbrarse a su propia habitación, no podemos tenerlo durmiendo en un sillón. ¿Te gustaría venir a elegirlos con nosotros?

-Si – dijo con determinación, pues realmente le apetecía participar en la decoración de la habitación del niño.

-Entonces te esperaremos a que salgas.

-¿Y si me preguntan por ti?

-Ya lo sabes, estoy ocupadísimo escribiendo y si no hay caso, no puedo ir.

-¿Y si hay un caso?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿vas a contárselo a Lanie? – preguntó de pronto.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Henry. La doctora Parish va a pensar muy mal de mí cuando se entere.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kate sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

-Ya sabes, eso de aparecerme un hijo secreto por ahí, no está muy bien visto, todos recordarán la vida disipada que he llevado antes de sentar la cabeza contigo, y no me considerarán digno de ti.

-Tú y tu prodigiosa imaginación, ¿cuándo te ha importado a ti lo que piensen los demás?

-Todo lo que pueda afectarte a ti me importa muchísimo.

-Pues si yo acepto a Henry, como tu hijo y parte de esta familia, nadie tiene más nada que decir.

-Gracias, Kate, de verdad muchas gracias, no te haces una idea de lo que esto significa para mí. No he podido dejar de pensar en que la aparición de Henry iba a ser un obstáculo en nuestra relación y que no podría culparte si salías corriendo.

-No me voy a ningún lado, siempre me ha gustado verte actuar en tu faceta de padre con Alexis, y ahora que ella se va, voy a poder seguir disfrutando viéndote con Henry, y ahora no tengo más remedio que irme a trabajar.

Él se acercó a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos, la abrazó largamente, para terminar el abrazo, dándole un profundo beso.

-Estamos en contacto, cuando Henry se despierte, lo llevará a conocer la guardería de la entrañable señora Johnson.

-Alexis me estuvo hablando anoche de esa guardería, y que aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho que la dejases allí, la señora Johnson era como otra abuela para ella.

-Si – dijo él – Ethel Johnson es de esas mujeres que tienen pinta de adorable abuela, incluso antes de cumplir los cincuenta. Ahora tendrá ya los sesenta y no sé cómo la voy a encontrar, ahora llamaré para avisar que vamos y nos puedan recibir.

-Mientras que a Henry le inspire confianza y se sienta a gusto, da igual como esté – dijo Kate – y ahora sí que me voy.

Llegaba Kate a la comisaría, cuando se encontró a Lanie y a Javier, que se soltaron de la mano, como si ella no supiese que volvían a estar juntos.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – le preguntó Lanie con ironía.

-Pues bien, aunque no tanto como el tuyo – le devolvió la pelota Kate.

-¿Y el chico escritor no va a seguir acompañándonos? – volvió a preguntar Lanie, queriéndola incomodar.

-Pues la última vez que hablé con él – dijo intentando aparentar que de eso hacía ya varios días – me dijo que estaba agobiado con los plazos de entrega y que solo lo llamáramos si se presentaba un caso realmente interesante.

-¡Qué exigente! – dijo Esposito – Castle y sus casos a la carta.

-Prefiero que se quede escribiendo a tenerlo por aquí dando vueltas aburrido mientras hago papeleo – dijo exasperada y sin faltar a la verdad.

Se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a su lugar de trabajo y ella y Esposito, subieron hasta su planta. Estuvo haciendo papeleo hasta la hora del almuerzo, que paró un rato, mientras se comía el sándwich que Javi había ido a buscar. Lanie no la había llamado, por lo que estaría ocupada, y Castle le había mandado un mensaje hacía un rato diciendo que salía para la guardería.

* * *

Cuando Henry se despertó y se levantó de su improvisada cama, se dirigió al baño, comprobando que no había nadie en la cama de su padre. Cuando salió del estudio, este, su hermana y su abuela, llevaban ya un rato sentados en la cocina, hablando tranquilamente mientras desayunaban sin prisa.

-¡Buenos días! – saludaron los tres adultos.

-¡Hola! – dijo por toda respuesta.

-Anda – le dijo Martha – ven a desayunar – y empezó a servirle en un plato.

Comió en silencio, observado por los tres adultos. Cuando terminaron, y después de recoger, Martha dijo que se iba a la escuela de teatro y Alexis preguntó si podía acompañarlos.

-Claro que si – dijo feliz Castle, estaremos encantados de que nos acompañes, ¿verdad Henry? – le preguntó al niño, que no tenía la menor idea de adónde iba a acompañarles.

Se vistieron y en menos de una hora estaban ante las puertas de la guardería. Durante el camino le habían ido explicando entre los dos, lo bonita y lo divertida que era, y que allí tendría muchos amigos para juagar. Henry asentía, él ya había estado antes en el colegio y la guardería, sabía de qué se trataba y los recordaba con cariño, pues se divertía en esos lugares.

Cuando entraron, los recibió el conserje que los acompañó hasta el despacho de la directora. Ella y Castle se conocían hace muchos años, desde que el llevaba a Alexis, cuando era pequeña.

-¡Hola Rick! – lo saludó amable – ¡Alexis, que gusto volver a verte! – exclamó jovial – ¡estás hecha toda una mujer! – y por último y dirigiéndose a Henry – y este debe ser el pequeño Rodgers del que me hablaste esta mañana.

-Señora Johnson – la saludó Alexis cariñosa mientras le daba un beso – me alegro de volver a verla.

-Ethel – le dijo Rick – es un placer verte de nuevo, estás tan estupenda como siempre.

-Anda ya, zalamero – dijo riendo la directora – que siempre has sido igual de adulador.

A Ethel Johnson le gustaba Castle, o Richard Rodgers como siempre lo había conocido en su faceta de padre de Alexis. Conocía su profesión, había leído sus libros, e infinidad de artículos en la prensa que hablaban de su complicada vida, con el sexo femenino, sabía que había estado casado dos veces, pero había sido capaz de descubrir al verdadero Rick, el buen padre, siempre pendiente del bienestar de su hija, debajo de toda esa fachada de play boy que siempre le había acompañado.

Castle, le presentó a Henry y solicitó que fuera admitido, hasta que empezara el colegio al terminar las vacaciones. La señora Johnson, decidió enseñarle el recinto al niño, primero el aula a la que iría, donde había otros niños y niñas de su edad y luego lo llevó al jardín donde se hacía el recreo, donde había varios columpios que en seguida captaron la atención del pequeño.

-¿Puedo subirme?

-Claro – le dijo su padre – mientras la señora Johnson y yo volveremos a su despacho, para hablar.

-Entonces me voy contigo – dijo sin tener ya ningún interés por subir a los columpios.

-Ve a lo que me refiero – le dijo Castle a Ethel Johnson – creo que piensa que lo voy a dejar abandonado.

-Entiendo – dijo la directora, a quien Castle había puesto en antecedentes cuando habló en la mañana por teléfono con ella.

-Henry – dijo agachándose y poniéndose a la altura del niño – no me voy a marchar sin ti, solo voy a hablar con ella, puedes jugar aquí mientras, te prometo que no me voy sin ti.

-Además yo me puedo quedar contigo, ¿quieres? – intervino Alexis.

-Vale, pero no tardes – dijo un poco más conforme.

Castle se marchó con la directora y mientras hablaba con ella y le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días desde que le dijeron que tenía un hijo. La señora Johnson, psicopedagoga con mucha experiencia, le dijo que la actitud insegura de Henry, era una reacción normal. Últimamente había habido mucha inestabilidad en su vida, y era notorio que demandaba seguridad.

También le dijo, que aunque al principio le costara separarse de su nueva familia, el niño terminaría acostumbrándose, por lo poco que sabía de él, veía que era bastante dócil y tranquilo y no creía que les diera problemas. Castle se quedó tranquilo, confiaba en aquella mujer, y sabía positivamente que el niño estaría seguro mientras él volvía a la comisaría.

Mientras Alexis le había estado hablando a Henry de cuando ella iba allí de pequeña, lo bien que lo pasaba y lo que se divertía. Lo acompañó a conocer todo el recinto y le enseñó sus lugares favoritos. Luego con mucho tacto le fue diciendo que tendría que ir allí, mientras su papá iba al trabajo. El chico le contestó que él iba a otro cole, mientras su mamá trabajaba, pero que este le gustaba más.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, Castle fue a buscar a sus hijos. Henry después de la charla con Alexis, estaba totalmente convencido y resignado a quedarse. Así que cuando vio a su padre, le preguntó:

-¿Tú te vas al trabajo y luego vienes por mí?

-¿Quieres quedarte? – preguntó con sorpresa.

-Henry y yo hemos estado hablando – explicó Alexis – le he enseñado todo esto y mis lugares favoritos, y sabe que mientras tu trabajes se quedará aquí con la señora Johnson.

-Muy bien Henry – dijo la señora Johnson – ya verás cómo esto te gusta.

-¿Pero tú vienes a buscarme siempre y no me quedo aquí?

-Claro – contestó Castle – y si yo no puedo venir, vienen Alexis o la abuela, y ellas te llevan a casa, pero aquí, no te quedas nunca.

-Vale.

-Pero hoy no tienes que quedarte, he hablado con la señora Johnson y empezarás la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si – dijo más que contento – otro día vengo.

-Pues hasta otro día Henry – se despidió la señora Johnson, recuerda que te espero.

-Si, otro día vengo un ratito – y cogido de las manos de Castle y Alexis salió de la guardería más contento que unas castañuelas.

Pasaron el resto del día, juntos los tres, al final fueron hasta el zoo a ver a los animales. Castle le iba mandando a Kate mensajes a cada rato, para ir informándole de cómo pasaban el día. Por primera vez en su vida profesional, le dieron ganas de dejarlo todo e irse a disfrutar del zoo con su familia. Sintió un extraño y agradable cosquilleo interior en pensar en ellos como su familia.

Cuando terminó la jornada, afortunadamente sin ningún caso, se despidió de sus compañeros, antes de que estos pudieran entretenerla. Había quedado con ellos en una conocida tienda de decoración, para comprar los muebles del dormitorio de Henry.

Se vieron en el aparcamiento. Cuando Henry la vio, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, aunque el saludo fue más formal.

-¡Hola señora Kate!, papi va a comprarme una camita nueva.

-Hola cielo – dijo cariñosamente – ¿sabes que puedes llamarme solamente Kate?, eso de señora me hace sentir muy mayor.

-Pero es que tú eres mayor – afirmó el niño sorprendido.

-No te ofendas señora Kate – le dijo Rick con guasa – para él todo el mundo a partir de doce años es mayor.

-Sí, pero me ha hecho sentirme como una abuela – dijo resignada.

-Pues eres una abuela estupenda, ya hubiera querido yo una abuela la mitad de buena de lo que estás tú.

-Papá contrólate que hay un menor delante – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa – ya sé que lleváis todo el día sin veros y eso, pero Henry es demasiado pequeño para que le creéis un trauma.

-Pero la señora Kate es muy buena – dijo Henry muy serio.

-Y está muy buena – dijo Castle por lo bajini.

El "¡papá!" y el "¡Castle!" de Alexis y Kate sonaron a la vez.

-Bueno campeón – le dijo a su hijo – vamos a escoger unos bonitos muebles para ti.

Al final se decidieron por unos prácticos y funcionales muebles, de madera clara que combinarían con los accesorios en azul, ya que habían decidido decorarle la habitación con motivos marinos entre los que tendrían un lugar privilegiado su adorado Nemo y todos sus amigos del mar.

En un par de días irían del guardamuebles, a llevarse los muebles del dormitorio de invitados, y enseguida entrarían los pintores.

Le dijeron que en poco más de una semana, Henry tendría una estupenda habitación para él solo, mientras que de momento seguiría durmiendo en su camita del sillón, como él mismo la llamaba.

* * *

Un par de días después de volver de Los Hamptons, enterraron a Rachel. Castle fue capaz de convencer a Henry para que se quedara con Alexis en un parque cercano y él fue al cementerio con Martha. Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla, y corta, quería volver cuanto antes con el niño, ya cuando fuera un poco mayor le llevaría al cementerio. Ahora le parecía muy pequeño, y lo veía innecesario.

Durante la siguiente semana Henry se fue acostumbrando a su nueva familia, y ésta a él. Castle fue un par de veces a la comisaría, más que nada para disimular, porque fue una semana tranquila y sin casos. A Henry mientras, lo cuidaba Alexis, la relación entre los dos era bastante buena, Castle estaba feliz de que su hija hubiese aceptado tan bien al niño. Por su parte este, se encontraba a gusto y seguro con ella. Martha siguió insistiendo con lo de las pruebas de paternidad, su hijo le dijo que había llamado al laboratorio, pero que seguían de vacaciones y tendrían que esperar por lo menos un par de semanas, lo que calló a su madre.

Realmente no tenía ninguna prisa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

En esa semana llegaron las cajas con las cosas de Henry. Venía su ropa y sus juguetes, lo que alegró bastante al niño. Fueron muchas las exclamaciones cuando reconocía algunas de sus cosas.

La habitación ya estaba pintada, solo esperaban a que el olor a pintura y disolvente se quitara, para que trajeran los muebles. En las cajas además de la ropa del niño y algunos juguetes, con los que el chiquillo se reencontró emocionado, venían las cosas de Rachel. Castle no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Kate le sugirió que dieran la ropa a algún centro de beneficencia, pero que los objetos personales deberían guardarlos para Henry, ella era su madre y el niño tenía derecho a conservar sus cosas.

Así que eso hicieron, todo lo que pensaron que en algún momento el niño podría querer, volvieron a guardarlo en una caja, que llevaron al trastero del loft. Castle dejó fuera, más álbumes de fotos y escogió dos fotos, una de Rachel sola, y otra en la que estaba con su hijo, y quitando algunas de las que él tenía suyas, las puso allí, con la intención de ponerlas en el cuarto de Henry.

-Es un bonito detalle – le dijo Kate dándole un beso.

-Ella era su madre y solo por eso se merece un lugar en esta casa – le dijo él, con cierta tristeza – hubiera preferido ejercer de padre de fin de semana y vacaciones, pero que ella no hubiese muerto.

-Lo sé, pero si ella siguiese viva quizás nunca hubieses conocido a Henry.

-Gracias por comprenderlo, Kate.

-No tienes que estar todo el rato dándome las gracias, lo hago con gusto, me gusta Henry, mucho.

-Tú también le gustas a él señora Kate.

Cuando Henry vio las fotos de su madre, se puso triste y volvió a preguntar que si ya su madre nunca iba a venir, a lo que tuvieron que contestarle que no, que donde estaba ya no podía volver y él suspiró diciendo que tenía ganas de verla.

Los momentos en los que se acordaba de su madre y de su vida anterior, eran los peores para Castle, pues ahí no había consuelo posible, solo decirle que lo querían mucho y que ya no iba a estar nunca más solito, que era lo que más le preocupaba.

A Kate que siempre le había gustado Castle, en su faceta paternal, estaba asombrada de cómo Rick había aceptado y quería al niño. Él se encargaba de levantarlo, lo ayudaba a bañarse, le leía cuentos antes de dormir, procuraba ser siempre quien lo recogiera de la guardería, le decía con frecuencia lo mucho que lo quería, que era su niño favorito, y que estaba feliz de haberlo conocido, lo que hacía que Henry poco a poco se fuese sintiendo más seguro.

* * *

El siguiente fin de semana, tenían planeado volver a Los Hamptons, pero como dieron posibilidad de lluvia, decidieron quedarse en la ciudad. Al final la lluvia se quedó en un simple chaparrón y el domingo amaneció fresco y soleado.

En vista de que sus planes de playa se habían truncado, decidieron pasar el día en Central Park. Fueron los cuatro, pues Martha dijo que no le apetecía para nada un día de campo.

Pasaron una agradable mañana, jugando a la pelota, pues entre los juguetes de Henry aparecieron una gorra, un guante, una pelota y un bate de beisbol. Como Castle era un auténtico desastre, fue Kate la que estuvo jugando más con el niño, mientras Castle les hacía fotos.

Al mediodía les entró hambre y como no habían llevado nada de almuerzo, Kate se ofreció a ir a un carrito cercano y comparar unos perritos calientes y unos refrescos. Castle, Alexis y Henry, se pusieron a jugar con un juego de petanca infantil, que también habían llevado. Estaban de lo más entusiasmados jugando, cuando Castle oyó que lo saludaban, al levantar la vista se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver por allí.

-¡Vaya señor Castle, no esperaba encontrarlo por aquí!

-Capitán Gates – saludó a la mujer a la que en principio no reconoció al verla con calzado deportivo, el pelo recogido en una coleta y embutida en unas ceñidas mallas negras y una camiseta de color violeta.

-Este es mi esposo, Alfred Gates – señalando a un hombre de color de la envergadura de Castle, pero sin un solo pelo en su brillante y redonda cabeza.

-Encantado – dijo Castle educado tendiendo la mano – ella es mi hija Alexis.

-Papi te toca – les interrumpió Henry, que se acercó a ellos llevando una de las pelotas del juego en la mano.

-No sabía que también tenía un hijo pequeño, señor Castle – dijo Gates con sorpresa – pensé que solo era padre de esta jovencita.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía señor, la madre de Henry nunca me dijo nada del niño, pero ha fallecido hace poco y lo dejó a mi cargo – dijo serio, pensando que como dijera alguna inconveniencia le iba a soltar cuatro fresca aunque llevase con ella al marido – Henry, esta señora es el capitán Gates – la presentó al niño.

-¿Eres capitán de un barco de piratas? – dijo el niño mirándola con gran admiración – me gustan los piratas – lo que provocó la risa del señor Gates.

-Más o menos jovencito – dijo Gates reprimiendo una sonrisa.

El niño miró al señor Gates y le preguntó con tristeza:

-¿Tú también estás malito señor? – mirando atentamente la cabeza del esposo del capitán.

-No pequeño, estoy perfectamente – contestó el señor Gates sorprendido – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Castle iba a intervenir cuando el niño muy resuelto contesta:

-Mi mami se pone malita y se le caen todos los pelos de la cabeza – dijo Henry triste.

-La madre de Henry falleció de cáncer – se vio en la obligación de explicar Castle.

-Si – dijo el niño – se muere y ya nunca más la veo, pero mi papá me encuentra y ya no estoy solito.

-Pues me alegro mucho de que tu papá te cuide jovencito – dijo el señor Gates – y yo no estoy malito hijo, es que soy calvo – dijo sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

-Le dejo disfrutar de su día en familia señor Castle – se despidió Gates – nos vemos mañana Kate, y que aproveche – dirigiéndose a ésta que volvía con los perritos y al ver quien estaba hablando con ellos, se había escondido detrás de un árbol para que no la vieran.

-Hasta mañana señor – dijo Kate, pensando como a esa mujer no se le escapaba nada – ¿Cómo ha sabido que estaba ahí?, ¿Cómo puede haberme visto? – preguntó Kate.

-Los piratas tienen catalejos como yo para ver muchas cosas – le aclaró Henry.

-Si – dijo Kate – será eso, que tiene un buen catalejo.

-A lo mejor quien tiene un buen catalejo es su esposo – dijo Castle bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kate lo oyera y no pudiera evitar la sonrisa.

-Mejor hablamos de otra cosa – cambió de tema, pues ni Alexis ni Henry se habían enterado.

Siguieron disfrutando de su jornada en Central Park, hasta que empezó a refrescar y decidieron ir al cine a ver una sesión infantil, terminaron su domingo familiar cenando una pizza en Gino's, aunque Henry prefirió tomar macarrones con queso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el despertador sonó a las 6:45, Kate lo apagó de un manotazo y sin pensarlo dos veces y con muy pocas ganas, salió de la cama. Castle murmuró algo ininteligible y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Ella se metió al baño para ducharse a ver si se espabilaba algo. La noche anterior, después de llegar a casa y acostar a Henry, ellos que aunque habían estado juntos, se habían echado de menos durante todo el día se dieron un largo baño en el jacuzzi donde estuvieron jugando un rato. Después del baño, se fueron a la cama, donde volvieron a hacer el amor, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar al niño.

Al final se durmieron abrazados, pero el reloj sonó demasiado pronto para ella, después de solo haber dormido tres o cuatro horas. Estuvo un rato bajo el agua, hasta que al final no tuvo más remedio que salirse.

Cuando pasó al cuarto para vestirse, sonrió, él ya se había levantado, así que desayunaría acompañada. Salió a la cocina, y pensó que lo de desayunar acompañada era un decir, Castle había puesto la cafetera y el tostador, pero él dormitaba con la cabeza encima de la barra de la cocina. Retiró las tostadas que ya estaban listas y se sirvió el café, pero antes se acercó a él y dándole un beso en la frente lo animó para que volviera a la cama.

-¿Do te impodta? – dijo con voz gangosa a causa del sueño.

-No, no me impodta – lo imitó ella con una sonrisa – aprovecha tu que puedes.

Se levantó con un gran esfuerzo y dándole un beso, le dijo:

-No te canses mucho hoy, luego nos vemos – y arrastrando los pies se volvió a la cama.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría la cosa estaba bastante tranquila. Solo estaba allí Gates, que cuando la vio llegar le hizo señas para que entrara a su despacho. Kate sabía que iba a hablarle de lo del día anterior, los había pillado.

-Señor… – empezó a hablar Kate, pero fue interrumpida por el capitán.

-Kate, no quiero que piense que soy una entrometida y quiero inmiscuirme en su vida privada, nada más lejos de mi intención. Lo del señor Castle y usted se veía venir, no sé el tiempo que llevan juntos y realmente no me importa. Lo único que si me importa es la imagen que se de en esta comisaría. Sus vidas son privadas, así que fuera de aquí pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero entre estas cuatro paredes, no quiero arrumacos y mucho menos discusiones de pareja. Eso forma parte de su intimidad, y espero que sepan guardar las apariencias cuando trabajen juntos.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, ni siquiera lo saben mis compañeros, estamos intentando pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, es usted de las primeras personas que se han enterado.

-No veo problema en que lo sepan sus compañeros, sé lo allegados que son los tres, y ahora se puede ir a trabajar.

No había sido tan malo, pensó. Todavía no habían llegado los chicos y estaba sola. Sonrió para sí misma con satisfacción, se sentía dichosa, no solo porque había pasado una muy buena noche, sino porque realmente se sentía feliz. Su cariño por Henry iba en aumento, el niño era un encanto y se hacía querer. Así que sin darse cuenta, irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Llegó Ryan, aunque tenía el brazo mucho mejor, aun iba a rehabilitación, pero como era el izquierdo, se había incorporado para dedicarse de momento a labores administrativas. Luego llegó Esposito, que se alegró al ver a su compañero allí de nuevo.

Estuvieron un rato haciendo papeleo, hasta que sonó el teléfono, era un aviso de que un corredor había encontrado una pierna en Central Park, como no era un cuerpo, dijeron que la llevaran al depósito, para que la forense la analizara, pero poco a poco, se empezaron a recibir más avisos de varias personas que corrían, paseaban o montaban en bicicleta por el parque y que habían encontrado o tropezado, con otros miembros amputados de personas. Hasta el momento, se habían encontrado tres piernas, cinco manos, un brazo y dos pies. Por lo visto alguien se había vuelto loco de remate y descuartizado a media ciudad.

Ahora sí que tenían que salir hacia allí.

-¿No vas a llamar a Castle? – preguntó Esposito – se va a enfadar mucho si no lo avisas, que este es de los que le gusta.

-Ya le aviso, nos vemos allí.

-A esto voy yo también – se apuntó Ryan – quien al saber de qué iba la cosa, le entró el morbo y quiso ir a mirar.

Castle le cogió el teléfono y le dijo que acababan de salir de la casa, que en cuanto dejase a Henry en la guardería, se iba hacia el parque.

Kate había estado revisando algunos de los sitios en los que habían aparecido los miembros, que estaban relativamente cercanos entre sí. Llegó hasta donde estaba Lanie. Al final no le había hablado a su amiga del niño, no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo, pues Lanie había estado ausente unos días por asuntos propios, sabía que se enfadaría con ella, pero no se lo iba a contar de cualquier forma.

Lanie, aunque la situación en la que se encontraban, no era la más apropiada, tenía unas enormes ganas de chinchar a su amiga y conociendo más que de sobra, la causa de su felicidad, al ver su radiante semblante, y como estaban allí presentes, solo ellas dos, Esposito y Ryan, exclamó al verla:

-¡Menuda cara de felicidad que traes!, no pega nada con lo desagradable que es todo esto.

-Yo no tengo cara de felicidad – dijo seria – no sé porque dices eso – mirando a sus compañeros – no, no lo sé – intentando disimular.

-Pues yo si lo sé – dijo con aspavientos – Katherine Becket, ¡tú estás teniendo sexo! – dijo con una gran sonrisa, para hacerla sentir incómoda.

-¡Aahhh, inspectora! – era Castle al que nadie había visto aparecer y que hacía exagerados aspavientos tratando de disimular – ¡que calladito se lo tenía!, así que teniendo una aventura y no lo ha compartido con sus amigos. ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Muy guapo, con un enorme atractivo y encantador?

-Quieres dejar de decir tonterías Castle – dijo gritando más de lo que quería pues se había puesto nerviosa – esto es muy serio para ponernos a decir pamplinas, y mi vida privada, es eso, pri-va-da – haciendo hincapié en cada silaba y echando una mirada asesina a Lanie.

Lanie no quería echarse a reír, pues la situación en la que se encontraban recogiendo trozos amputados de personas, no acompañaba mucho, pero la actuación de Castle había sido sublime, mientras que Becket, estaba más que nerviosa.

Lo que más risa le daba, era oír la conversación entre Ryan y Esposito intentando averiguar qué es lo que pasaba allí.

-Oye hermano – le decía Espo a Ryan – ¿no te parece raro que Castle esté tan tranquilo sabiendo que Becket está con otro?

-Pero, ¿es seguro que está con alguien?, mira que con el médico de la moto, tardamos un montón en enterarnos que estaba con él.

-Si Lanie ha dicho que está teniendo sexo, es seguro que no se equivoca, esa mujer es capaz de averiguar hasta de qué color usas los condones, solo con verte la cara.

-No me gustan de colores – murmuró Ryan sin darse cuenta – en eso soy bastante tradicional.

-No hablaba de tus condones, y además a mí no me importa como los uses – dijo poniendo cara de asco al pensar en lo que decía – voy a ver si averiguo algo preguntándole a Castle – ¡Hey Castle! – dijo acercándose a él – ¿tu sabías que Becket tiene un nuevo amiguito?

-No – dijo sin querer dar muchas explicaciones – ella lo ha negado, ¿no?

-Ella siempre lo niega, pero si Lanie dice que está teniendo sexo, es que lo está teniendo.

-¿Y cómo puede saber eso la doctora Parish? – preguntó queriendo disimular y pensando que la puñetera lo sabía de primera mano.

-No sé tío, pero las mujeres son capaces de saber si otra tiene sexo, solo con verles la cara. Creo que tiene que ver algo con la satisfacción.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Castle más para sí mismo, que para Esposito – así que Becket, está satisfecha, Oye Javier, si averiguo algo te lo digo, ¿vale tío? – dijo queriendo dejar la conversación.

-Pero ¿no te molesta?, nosotros pensábamos que entre tú y Becket, ya sabes…

-No, no sé – dijo el escritor.

-Pues que había algo, por lo menos a ti te gusta ella, ¿no?

-Es guapa y yo tengo debilidad por las mujeres guapas y… lo siento el deber me llama, digo Becket, es Becket quien me llama – y se alejó de allí hacia donde estaba ella mirándolo con una cara de mil demonios.

-¿Qué te decía Javier?, ¡ah, míralos no paran de mirarnos! – se quejó ella.

-Me preguntaba si no estoy celoso porque estas con alguien.

-Pero, ¿Quién les ha dicho que estoy saliendo con alguien?, si no he abierto la boca – dijo molesta.

-Pues por lo visto no hace falta que abras la boca, ya lo dices todo con tu cara de satisfecha, ¿es verdad que estás satisfecha? – le cambió de tema a lo que realmente le interesaba.

-¡Ah, maldita Lanie!, me prometió que no diría nada, ya hablaré con ella, y tú, disimula.

-Pero si yo disimulo, eres tú la que no lo haces – dijo enfadado.

Sus tres amigos no perdían detalle de la conversación, y poco a poco iban acercándose a ver que podían pillar, llegando a punto para oír como ella le preguntaba por Henry.

-¿Quién es Henry? – preguntó enseguida Lanie, ya que ese nombre no le sonaba.

-Pues quien va a ser – dijo Castle aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba – su nuevo novio, ¡Eh chicos!, ¿No queríais saber quién satisfacía a Becket?, pues ya sabéis su nombre – dijo muy ufano, pensando que se los iba a quitar de encima por un tiempo.

Kate quería matarlo allí mismo, menos mal que no había nadie más por allí cerca, ya que el resto de equipos estaban alrededor de las diferentes zonas acordonadas.

-NUNCA JAMÁS QUIERO VOLVER A OÍROS HABLAR DE MI VIDA PRIVADA COMO SI YO NOS ESTUVIERA PRESENTE – dijo hablando fuerte, pero evitando que lo oyeran los demás – y sí, estoy con alguien maravilloso que me tiene muy contenta y por eso tengo esta cara de alegría por las mañanas – dijo ya cansada sin poderlo evitar.

-Pero jefa… – iba a decir Ryan pues él no había dicho nada, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella había dicho – entonces, ¿es verdad?

-¡Cállate! – le dijo Becket – es que no te has enterado de lo que acabo de decir, no se habla de mi vida privada, y tú, ¿de qué te ríes? – dijo dándole un fuerte golpe a Castle en el brazo, al que se le había puesto una sonrisa tonta en la cara después de oírla decir que era alguien maravilloso y que la tenía muy contenta.

-¡Ah!, pero ¿yo que he hecho? – dijo frotándose el brazo pues le había dolido.

-¡Que te calles! – dijo muy enfadada, señalándolo con el dedo – ¡andando, nos vamos a la comisaría y ya la doctora Parish nos avisa cuando decida ponerse a trabajar y averigüe algo!

Cada uno se dirigió a su coche. Castle como siempre, en el de Becket, que iba echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Maldita Lanie!, no se puede confiar en ella, me prometió que no diría nada y a la primera oportunidad me pone en evidencia – dijo más que enfadada – ¿y tú?, tampoco has sido de mucha ayuda.

-Lo siento, pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió – dijo disculpándose – si no lo estuviéramos ocultando no pasarían estas cosas.

-Lo sé – dijo ella – pero aun no me siento preparada para hacerlo público, lo siento.

-¿Quieres que hagamos rabiar un poco a Lanie? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-A ver, ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Todavía no lo tengo muy claro, pero no vayas sola al depósito, espera a que yo pueda ir contigo, ya se me ocurrirá algo, tu solo tienes que dejarte llevar y seguirme el rollo.

-Vale – dijo con una sonrisa – Lanie se merece un escarmiento, y al final no me dijiste que tal se quedó Henry.

-Bueno, no le hizo mucha gracia que lo dejara allí. Tuve que prometerle varias veces que iría a buscarlo por la tarde y que no iba a dejarlo solo. No se quedó muy convencido, pero ya sabes que es bastante dócil, así que me miró con resignación y cuando me despedí de él, solo me dijo: "Pero luego vienes por mi"

-Pobrecillo, le va a costar acostumbrarse a quedarse solo en los sitios y confiar en que no lo dejen abandonado.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Llegaron a la 12th. Allí les dijeron que había habido más llamadas denunciando la aparición de más miembros amputados en Central Park, que los restos estaban siendo trasladados al depósito y que estaban peinando el parque, pero que tardarían debido a las dimensiones del mismo.

Así que hasta que tuvieran algún indicio, de quienes eran las víctimas, fueron interrogando a los desafortunados que se habían tropezado con esos regalitos que algún perturbado había dejado en el parque. Todos eran corredores, ciclistas, gente que frecuentaba el parque por las mañanas para hacer ejercicio. La mayoría de ellos, literalmente habían tropezado, otros miembros habían sido olfateados y encontrados por perros.

Un poco después del almuerzo, los llamó Lanie para que fueran a la morgue, diciendo que ya tenía algo que darles.

Cuando llegaron y antes de entrar donde se encontraba la forense, Castle le dijo:

-¿Preparada para la actuación inspectora?

-Pues no sé Castle, creo que hay varios forenses trabajando en el caso y no me apetece seguir aireando mi vida privada.

-Creo que conozco lo suficiente a Lanie para saber que no se va a poder aguantar a preguntar por Henry y ya buscará algún lugar donde tengamos intimidad.

-¿Qué tienes para nosotros doctora Parish? – le preguntó Becket a su amiga cuando la vio, en un tono de lo más profesional.

Lanie levantó la cabeza de donde estaba trabajando, y tal como Castle había predicho, los tomó por los brazos y se los llevó de allí a un espacio más privado. Kate casi no puede reprimir la sonrisa, ante la cara de suficiencia de Castle. Los metió en una sala donde no había nadie, cerró la puerta y poniéndose los brazos en jarras, los encaró.

-¿Me podéis decir que está pasando con vosotros dos?, porque qué yo sepa estáis juntos así, que, ¿Quién demonios es ese Henry?

Becket miró a Castle, para ver que se le ocurría decir, pero este solo miraba hacia abajo, como si estuviera muy avergonzado.

-¿No tenéis nada que decir? – siguió increpando Lanie, al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

-Verás Lanie – dijo Castle levantando la cabeza y con voz lastimera…

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga? – le amenazó con un bisturí.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que haber sido yo?, empezó ella – señalando a Kate.

-¿Qué es lo que empezaste? – se volvió hacia su amiga, que no tenía ni idea de lo que decir.

-Esto es algo muy privado – acudió Castle en su ayuda – y nos resulta muy embarazoso tener que compartirlo contigo.

-Kate siempre me lo cuenta todo – excusó su curiosidad Lanie, porque realmente estaba ya que se moría por saber.

-A Henry lo conocimos hace poco – siguió Castle – Kate y él se sintieron inmediatamente atraídos.

A estas alturas de la historia, Kate miraba a Castle, con el mismo interés que lo hacía Lanie, empezaba a sospechar por donde iba a salir, recordando un reportaje de televisión, que habían visto juntos y comentado, pues les había llamado bastante la atención, pero no lo creía capaz. Se equivocó.

-Yo estaba cuando se conocieron y vi como la atracción era irremediable, y me sentí mal, porque veía peligrar nuestra relación.

-¿Lo habéis dejado?, pero si no lleváis juntos ni dos meses – dijo Lanie que no salía de su asombro – Kate Becket, tanto tiempo suspirando por este hombre y ahora que lo tienes lo dejas por el primero que se te cruza.

-¡Yo no he dejado a Castle! – protestó ella.

-Claro que no – se apresuró a intervenir Castle – estamos juntos… los tres.

-¿Los tres?, espera un momento, a ver, ¿Cómo que los tres?

-Eso Castle – intervino Kate – ¿Cómo que los tres? – estuvo a punto de estropearlo Kate, pero él intervino rápidamente.

-Hemos formado un trío – soltó Castle ante el asombro de las dos, pero sobre todo de Lanie, que los miraba fijamente.

-No me lo creo – dijo la forense – esto se lo ha inventado el chico escritor para desviar el tema.

-Pues no te lo creas – dijo Becket, que decidió tirarse a la piscina y apoyar a Castle en la invención de semejante historia, y así de camino castigar un poco a su amiga – pero es cierto – y la miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando no reírse.

-¿Y tú te acuestas con los dos?, o debería preguntar ¿os acostáis juntos los tres?

-Pues claro – dijo Kate – no querías saber de dónde venía mi cara de satisfecha como tú dices, pues de lo satisfecha que estoy con dos sementales a mi entera disposición.

-Entonces, ¿tú te acuestas con Castle y ese tal Henry? Y tú – dirigiéndose a Castle, ¿también te acuestas con Henry?

-¡Ah no! – dijo molesto – yo con ese tío no tengo nada – lo dijo totalmente ofendido como si realmente existiera esa tercera persona, que él mismo se había inventado – es un trío doctora Parish, no una relación homosexual. Los dos estamos para complacerla a ella.

-¿Los dos?, ¿A la vez?, no me lo creo – volvió a decir – tú – mirando y señalando a Castle con un dedo acusador – ¿aceptando que otro se acueste con tu chica?

-A ver Lanie – Castle intentaba aparentar una seriedad que no sentía en absoluto – yo acepto gustoso, que mi misión en ésta vida es hacer feliz a Kate, y esta mujer… ¡Es insaciable! – Kate casi le pega cuando dijo esto – yo solo no puedo, me tiene seco, por eso nos buscamos a otro tipo, apareció, le gustamos, nos lo propuso, lo pensamos y aceptamos.

-¿Así?, ¿Tan fácil?

-Bueno al principio era un poco raro, pero ya luego te acostumbras.

A Lanie le costaba creérselo, pero la seriedad en la cara de Kate, la estaba haciendo dudar. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Castle, llamaban de la guardería, como no tenía cobertura tenía que salir de allí y solo dijo.

-Es de Henry, salgo fuera que aquí no oigo nada – y salió.

Lanie miró a Kate como si no la conociera y solo pudo decirle:

-Pervertida, ya hablaremos tú y yo, y ahora voy a enseñarte para lo que te he llamado – y salió muy seria, mientras Kate la seguía.

Cuando Castle volvió a entrar, las encontró en la sala donde tenían los restos, que estaban analizando y juntándolos en mesas, una vez que averiguaban si eran de la misma persona. Con lo que llevaban encontrado, tenían a medio reconstruir los cuerpos de cinco personas, tres hombres y dos mujeres, no se habían encontrado los troncos, ni las cabezas, solo las extremidades.

De momento era eso lo que había, y que las victimas llevaban un tiempo muertos cuando fueron descuartizados, pero no sabían cuánto, aún quedaban algunos miembros por analizar. Además cuatro de las víctimas estaban embalsamadas, como si hubiesen estado en algún tipo de funeraria.

-¿Algún problema con Henry? – preguntó directamente Kate.

-No, solo algo de rutina, de todas formas sabes que lo vemos en un rato.

Lanie los miraba alternativamente a uno y otro, le costaba tanto trabajo creer lo que le habían contado. De Castle, no se fiaba un pelo, pero ¡Kate!, ella prestándose a contar eso de sí misma, y además tan seria, era eso lo que le hacía dudar, tendría que seguir investigando.

-Entonces, podemos irnos – dijo Kate – vuelvo a la 12th, a hablar con Gates, de momento no hay ninguna pista, pondré a los chicos a investigar en las funerarias a ver si faltan cadáveres, pero nosotros por hoy hemos terminado, así puedo acompañarte a recoger a Henry – dijo en voz alta para que se enterara Lanie.

-¿No descansáis ninguna noche? – preguntó mosqueada.

-¿No te dije que tu amiga era insaciable? – dijo Castle con una sonrisa, lo que la valió un cate en el brazo por parte de ella.

-Nos vemos Lanie – se despidió Kate con una sonrisa.

-Doctora Parish – dijo Castle.

-Una vez fuera, y a buen resguardo dentro del coche.

-Conque insaciable, ¿eh? – preguntó ella – eso tiene como castigo una semana de abstinencia, a ver quién es más insaciable de los dos.

-Pues tú – dijo él con una sonrisa – que estás liada con dos.

-Menuda ocurrencia. Pobre Henry, para lo que hemos usado su nombre, cuando se entere Lanie nos mata – dijo Kate también riendo.

-Creo que es la primera vez que hemos conseguido dejarla callada.

-¿Callada? – dijo Kate – estupefacta y sin palabras, diría yo.

No pudieron evitar volver a reírse. Dejar a Lanie sin tener nada que decir, era realmente una proeza. Volvieron a la comisaría, pero solo de paso. De momento todavía no había nada, así que como Kate ya terminaba el turno, se pudieron marchar.

* * *

La llamada que habían hecho a Castle de la guardería era para saber unos datos del niño que faltaban, para cumplimentar su ficha. Cuando llegaron a recoger a Henry, este salió feliz. Les dijo que le había gustado, que lo había pasado muy bien, y que mañana volvía otro ratito, pero la cara de absoluta felicidad que se le puso, cuando vio que habían ido a recogerlo era tal, que Kate no se resistió y sacando el móvil le hizo una foto. Realmente solo estaría allí unos días, pues pronto empezaría el colegio, pero su padre pensó que le vendría bien ir adaptándose a tener que permanecer en otros sitios y así cuando llegara la hora de ir al colegio le costaría menos trabajo.

Estuvieron hablando un rato con la señora Johnson, ya que Castle estaba un poco preocupado por lo inseguro, y a veces triste que estaba. La directora que se mostró encantada con el niño, dijo que era muy inteligente y observador, que había preguntado muchas veces cuando iban a recogerlo, pero que con lo que había pasado en los últimos años, era normal, esa inseguridad, y que poco a poco iría desapareciendo. Y que lo mejor para él, ahora era una vida estable, con las rutinas propias de su edad y que ya verían como en poco tiempo, era un niño distinto.

Ese día iban los de la tienda de muebles, para llevar y montar el nuevo dormitorio de Henry. Martha les había hecho el favor de esperar en el loft, hasta que todo estuvo arreglado. Alexis se quiso encargar de comprarle las sábanas, y otros detalles para completar la decoración del cuarto

Así que una vez que lo recogieron se fueron a casa, para ver que tal había quedado todo. Cuando Henry vio su nueva habitación, abrió los ojos asombrado, y preguntó:

-¿Es para mí?

-Toda tuya, campeón.

-¿Y voy a dormir en esta cama?

-Pues claro, ¿te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho. Hay un barco de piratas – dijo señalando el dibujo de la colcha – y está Nemo – un cojín sobre la cama con la forma del conocido pececito.

-Mira – le dijo Alexis – que también estaba allí para ver en directo la reacción de su hermano – están tus juguetes, tus libros, y algunas cosas que te he comprado nuevas, ¿Te gustan?

-Si – dijo dirigiéndose a una caja con unos puzles, ¿puedo jugar un ratito?

-Pues claro, todo lo que quieras – le dijo Kate.

Fue a poner a Edwin sobre la cama, y vio los marcos con las fotos de su madre sola, y otra de los dos juntos. Se le iluminó la carita:

-Es mi mami, yo tenía muchas ganas de verla – suspiró resignado – pero ya sé que donde está es muy lejos y no puede venir. Es guapa.

-Por eso hemos puesto ahí la foto – le dijo su padre – para que la tengas cerca.

-Y para que no se le olvide su cara – dijo Kate flojito, pensando más en ella que en el mismo niño, miró a Alexis y Castle – por mucho que no quiera una, hay veces que cuesta recordar, no solo su cara, sino su voz – dijo emocionada.

Castle la abrazó:

-Me hubiera encantado conocer a tu madre, debió ser una gran mujer – le dijo él también emocionado – anda, dejemos que se habitúe a su nuevo espacio y bajamos a tomarnos un café.

-Yo lo voy preparando – dijo Alexis.

-Henry – le dijo al niño – estamos abajo en el salón, ¿vale?

-Vale papi, ahora voy a jugar aquí un ratito.

Y lo dejaron en su nueva habitación. Cuando bajaron Alexis les mostró otra cosa que había comprado:

-Los vi en la tienda y pensé que con lo lejos que esta de vuestra habitación, ibais a necesitarlo – y les dio una caja con unos transmisores para que pudieran estar al tanto de Henry, por si necesitaba algo.

Se tomaron el café y estuvieron hablando sobre varias cosas, entre las que no dejaron pasar, el extraño caso en el que estaban metidos, y lo raro que era que hubieran empezado a aparecer miembros amputados por el parque. Alexis que había estado ayudando a Lanie, opinaba que sería obra de algún perturbado. Los dejó solos, pues se fue a arreglar para salir con unas amigas. Ya estaba preparando las cosas para su mudanza al campus. Su padre no podía evitar entristecerse cada vez que veía las cajas con ropa y libros de su hija.

Estaban sentados juntos en el sofá abrazados y de vez en cuando se daban un besito.

-Estaba pensando – dijo Kate – que ahora que Gates sabe lo nuestro, deberíamos decirles a los chicos, que estamos juntos y también hablarles de Henry.

-¿Quieres que se enteren todos de que tenemos un trío? – preguntó en broma.

-Tonto – le dijo cariñosamente y poniéndose seria de repente – espero que a Lanie no se le escape nada del trío, la dejamos tan asombrada que lo mismo no es capaz de resistirse y lo comenta con Javi.

-Entonces me quitan la custodia del niño, espero que no se vaya de la lengua, y si, deberíamos decírselo, ¿Organizamos una cena para este viernes?, ni mi madre ni Alexis estarán, ya las oíste hacer planes las dos para la noche del viernes.

-Mañana se lo comento a todos, para que no hagan planes.

-No se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, hasta que Henry apareció delante de ellos abrazado a su inseparable Edwin.

-Tengo hambre y Edwin también.

-¡Huy, que tarde, se nos pasó el tiempo! – dijo Kate – yo preparo la cena mientras tú lo bañas, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto, vamos arriba Henry, antes de cenar hay que bañarse y ponerse el pijama – y lo cogió de la mano para subir las escaleras.

Una vez que estuvo bañado y con el pijama puesto, bajaron hasta la cocina, donde se sentaron en la barra para cenar los tres. Llegó la hora de acostarlo, subieron los dos con él, y Kate esperó mientras Castle le contaba un cuento. Antes de terminar ya se había dormido abrazado a Edwin. Afortunadamente no tenía trastornos de sueño, y acostumbraba a dormir toda la noche de un tirón.

Los dos le dieron un beso en la frente, le conectaron el transmisor y le encendieron una pequeña lamparita.

-¿Qué te parece si nosotros también nos acostamos señora Kate? – le dijo él, llamándola como lo hacía Henry.

-Estaré encantada de acompañarle, señor Rick.

Y bajaron hacia su habitación para acostarse. Y aunque estaban cansados, dedicaron un buen rato a amarse, apasionadamente y sin prisas como a ellos les gustaba.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Se levantaron temprano los dos, querían estar pronto en la comisaría, a ver si se había averiguado algo más sobre el caso que llevaban entre manos. Castle se encargó de levantar a Henry, al que no le hizo mucha gracia, darse tal madrugón, lo ayudó a vestirse y bajaron los dos de la mano a desayunar. El crío seguía refunfuñando un poco, mientras su padre le explicaba, que ellos dos tenían que ir a trabajar porque era su obligación, así como la obligación de él, era quedarse en la guardería y dentro de unos días ir al colegio. Y queriendo consolarlo:

-Además hoy te recogeré más temprano, voy a llevarte a que te hagan un reconocimiento médico – se lo había recomendado la señora Johnson, pues a él ni se le había ocurrido.

-No me gustan los médicos, y yo no estoy malito – dijo serio.

-No van a hacerte nada, solo te auscultará, te mirará la garganta y los oídos, y luego te pesará y te medirá.

-Pero yo no estoy malito – insistió Henry – no se me caen los pelos.

-Ya sé que no estás malito Henry, pero tienes que ir. No va a hacerte daño, yo estaré todo el rato contigo. Voy a salir antes del trabajo.

-Bueno – dijo no muy convencido – ¿dónde está tu trabajo?

-Mi trabajo es escribir libros, como el que tú tienes, y luego voy a ayudar a Kate a la comisaría.

-¿Qué es la comisaría? – le preguntó a su padre, pero fue Kate que había sido testigo de la conversación, quien contestó.

-En la comisaría trabajamos los policías.

-¿Tú eres policía? – preguntó sorprendido – no tienes gorra ni pistola.

-Si que las tengo, la gorra solo me la pongo en ocasiones especiales, pero un día te la enseño.

-¿Y la pistola?

-La pistola está guardada Henry – así era, la dejaba en la caja fuerte del estudio de Rick, desde que el niño llegó a la casa – es una de las de verdad y es muy peligrosa.

-Pero yo quiero verla – dijo insistiendo, con interés.

-Pero no podrá ser amiguito – dijo su padre muy serio – esas cosas mejor de lejos. Y andando que se nos hace tarde – y zanjó la conversación pues como le advirtió la directora del centro de menores, Henry podía llegar a ser muy insistente.

Recogieron las cosas del desayuno y salieron de la casa. Ni Alexis, ni Martha se habían levantado, así que Castle les dejó una nota. Kate los dejó en la puerta de la guardería y ella se fue para la comisaría. Castle entró con el niño, estuvo un rato hablando con la señora Johnson y luego salió para buscar un taxi.

Llegó a la comisaría y ya estaban allí todos, alrededor de la pizarra de las pistas. La verdad es que era un caso raro, en ninguna funeraria habían denunciado la desaparición de ningún cuerpo. Según el ADN de las víctimas, eran gente corriente, pues no había coincidencias en el sistema, y lo que era más extraño aún solo habían aparecido las piernas y los brazos, así que, ¿Dónde estaban los troncos y las cabezas?

Así que realmente no sabían por dónde empezar, no tenían pistas. Se había hecho una batida por todo Central Park, y no habían encontrado más restos y en los sitios donde estos se encontraron, no había huellas determinantes, pues por ahí pasaban miles de personas, andando, corriendo o en bicicleta, así que iba a ser difícil, dar con alguna pista.

Gates estaba desesperada, técnicamente el caso era de su competencia, se habían encontrado restos humanos y se suponía que había habido uno o varios asesinatos, que tampoco estaba claro, pues con lo que había aparecido no se podía determinar la causa de las muertes, además no había cuerpo o cuerpos enteros. En fin, que estaba que echaba chispas e incluso llegó a decirle a Castle, cuando este entró por las puertas, que cualquier teoría por descabellada que fuese, sería bienvenida.

Un poco antes de la hora de almorzar, los llamó Lanie, al parecer había encontrado algo y los esperaba en el depósito. Cuando llegaron, saludaron a la forense, que estaba en su despacho, con total normalidad, pero esta no podía olvidar lo que le habían contado el día anterior, así que los miró a los dos, con cara muy seria, pero como era de natural cotilla, no se pudo aguantar y preguntó:

-¿Habéis pasado buena noche?, ¿los tres?

-Una noche magnífica, gracias – dijo Castle por toda respuesta.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Pasaste buena noche Lanie?

-Muy buena – lo cual no era del todo cierto, pues había estado toda la noche, dándole vueltas a la relación de trío en que su amiga se había metido – ¿Y Henry está bien? – les preguntó.

Y antes de que Castle pudiera contestar, a Kate se le escapó:

-Muy bien también, lo dejamos en la guardería antes de venir aquí.

A Lanie se le cambió el color de la cara.

-¿En la guardería?, ¿Henry es profesor de guardería?, no me lo puedo creer, eso es asqueroso. Esos pobres padres dejando a sus hijos en manos de un pervertido – Lanie empezó a divagar, era más que evidente que se había montado su propia película.

Kate y Rick se miraron, estaba claro que había llegado la hora de contarle a Lanie la verdad, antes de que le diera un infarto.

-Lanie – dijo Kate muy seria – dinos para que hemos venido y luego te invitamos a comer, tenemos que decirte algo.

-¡Ah no!, conmigo no contéis, ni se os ocurra, que yo soy una mujer liberada, pero hay ciertas cosas que no las tolero, a mí me dejáis de vuestros jueguecitos.

-Pero, ¿de que estas hablando? – preguntó Kate sorprendida.

-De que no pienso formar parte de vuestras porquerías, de eso.

-Solo he dicho que queremos decirte una cosa – dijo Kate con una sonrisa, pues se había dado cuenta de por dónde iba su amiga – no invitarte a participar, jajaja.

-Si, tu ríete, pero eso tiene que ser malo para la salud.

-No tiene por qué – dijo Castle interviniendo – a lo mejor es muy bueno. Y por cierto, tengo que comer temprano, así que si la doctora Parish es tan amable de decirnos, para que nos quería, antes nos podemos ir a comer.

Lanie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, estaba seguro de que esas cosas raras en las que Kate se había metido, eran idea de Castle que seguro que habría ido a más de una orgía en sus tiempos.

Los llevó a la sala de autopsias y les enseñó las radiografías que había hecho de los miembros. En dos de ellas, que eran de las piernas de una mujer, había indicios de prótesis de rodilla. Les dijo que iban a extraer las prótesis, para ver si tenían algún número de serie y por ahí podían averiguar el nombre de esa víctima en concreto y quizás, a partir de ahí pudiesen esclarecer algo.

Una vez que Lanie terminó toda su exposición lo cual hizo de la forma más profesional, Becket le dijo que la esperaban fuera para ir a comer.

-¿Te importa que le hablemos de Henry a Lanie? – le preguntó Kate a Castle.

-¿Importarme?, para nada, Lanie me mira como si me hubieran anunciado como uno de los americanos más buscados, y si no le contamos la verdad, la veo denunciándome y al final voy a terminar saliendo como uno de esos.

-Creo que ya nos hemos burlado de ella lo suficiente, espero que no se enfade mucho.

-Mira y si se enfada, lo siento, no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme, a lo mejor si fuera menos cotilla, no le pasaban estas cosas.

Salió Lanie y le dijo a Castle muy seria:

-Espero que por lo menos me lleves a un buen sitio para comer, y no me vayas a invitar a un sándwich.

-¿Qué os parece La Riviera? – era un restaurante que había relativamente cerca.

-Me parece perfecto, lástima que tengamos que comer con agua – dijo Kate.

Llegaron al restaurante y fueron atendidos por el maître, que conocía a Castle y le buscó una mesa en un sitio bastante tranquilo. Kate esperó hasta que les hubieron tomado nota.

-Te hemos invitado a comer para aclararte la situación en la que estamos – le dijo Kate seria.

-Mira – dijo Lanie seria también – si me vais a seguir contando vuestras intimidades sexuales, prefiero irme y comer cualquier cosa por ahí.

-Lanie, no es verdad lo que te contamos de Henry, todo se lo inventó él – señaló acusadoramente a Castle.

-Como que siempre es bueno que haya niños en casa – dijo Castle para sí mismo, aunque fue oído por las otras dos.

-Entonces, ¿Henry no existe? – preguntó confundida.

-Si que existe – dijo Castle y sacando el móvil buscó una foto del niño y se la enseñó – este es Henry.

Lanie miró la foto y luego miró a Castle.

-Pero si solo es un niño, ¿Qué tiene que ver con vosotros un niño? No lo entiendo.

-Es mi hijo Lanie.

Y empezó a contarle lo que había sido sus vidas desde que llegó Henry. Solo se interrumpió cuando el camarero les llevó los platos. Lanie no salía de su asombro, aunque también se sintió molesta por el engaño que le habían hecho sus amigos, a lo que Kate le explicó que había sido una pequeña venganza por ponerla en evidencia delante de los chicos.

-¿Y a ti no te ha molestado? – le preguntó a Kate, sin importarle que Castle estuviera delante.

-La verdad es que me sorprendió, y al principio no sabía cómo nos iba a afectar, pero en un niño encantador, se hace querer y él no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

-No, claro que no – dijo Lanie pensativa – de todas formas ha sido un bonito detalle que lo hayas aceptado, en realidad que los dos lo hayáis aceptado, porque para ti tampoco tiene que haber sido fácil – dijo mirando a Castle.

-Pues no, que te aparezca un hijo, ya crecido del que no sabías nada es cuanto menos una situación extraña.

-¿Y lo dejáis en la guardería, claro?, y yo pensando que os lo montabais con un profesor de niños pequeños. ¿Cómo se os ocurrió, o debo decir se te ocurrió – dijo mirando a Castle – contarme semejante cosa?

-La otra noche estuvimos viendo un programa sobre relaciones de trío, y cuando empezaste a insistir con Henry… es lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, lo siento Lanie, sé que me pasé un poco – se disculpó Castle.

-¿Un poco?, yo diría un mucho.

-Me vas a disculpar doctora Parish, pero dejarte callada y sin palabras mereció la pena.

-¿Lo saben los chicos?, lo de Henry, vamos – les preguntó Lanie.

-No, no lo saben, ni siquiera saben que estamos juntos, las únicas que lo saben además de ti, son Martha, Alexis y Gates – dijo Kate.

-¿Gates? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, si supieras que apuro…

Y Kate le contó cómo se encontraron con ella en Central Park.

-¿Así que en Central Park?, pues menos mal que no os encontrasteis un brazo o una pierna por ahí. Entonces, ¿vosotros estáis bien juntos?

-Muy bien Lanie – respondió Castle – mejor que bien.

-Pues que sepas que me debéis un besito en los morros – dijo.

-¿Quieres que te besemos en los morros? – preguntó Kate sonriendo.

-Oh, la doctora Parish al final se ha decidido a unirse a nosotros para formar un…

-Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase Castle – dijo Lanie enfadada – y por supuesto que no quiero que ninguno de los dos me dé un beso en los morros. Lo que quiero es veros besaros a los dos, me lo debéis.

-Vaya con la doctora Parish, que nos salió voyeur – dijo Castle con una sonrisa – buenos señoras, ha sido un placer invitarlas a comer, pero me esperan – y para placer de Lanie se despidió de Kate con un beso en la boca – nos vemos luego.

Castle pagó la cuenta antes de salir del restaurante para recoger a Henry. Lanie y Kate se terminaron el postre tranquilamente y luego se fueron hasta sus trabajos dando un paseo.

-Me alegro mucho Kate – le dijo su amiga – de verdad te veo muy bien, y me asombra que hayas aceptado tan bien a ese niño, ¿ni siquiera tuviste unos poquitos de celos?

-Te confieso que cuando me habló de Rachel, si sentí celos, pero cuando me dijo que había muerto, me sentí bastante culpable. Y después de conocer a Henry, lo amable y educado que es, creo que hasta me hubiese caído bien Rachel.

-¿Te gusta ese niño, eh? – dijo Lanie con una sonrisa – ¿se han despertado todos tus instintos maternales?

-Si no todos, al menos unos pocos – dijo Kate sonriendo – y sí, me gusta Henry, es adorable.

-¿Tan adorable como su papá?

-Pues sí, y más adorable es verlos juntos.

-Si que estás pillada, hija, ¡qué barbaridad! – dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Castle va a organizar una cena para el viernes, para contarle lo nuestro a los chicos y para presentaros a Henry, espero que no tengas planes.

-Y aunque los tuviera, los cancelaba. Cena en casa de Castle y ver las caras de Ryan y Javi, cuando se enteren, no tiene precio.

Habían llegado a la puerta de la comisaría y se despidieron, encaminándose cada una a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

* * *

Mientras Castle ya había llegado hasta la guardería y recogido a un feliz Henry, que cada vez se ponía más contento, cuando su padre iba a recogerlo. Tomaron un taxi, y cuando vio que lo llevaba a la consulta del médico, ya no le gustó tanto y empezó a protestar, diciendo una y otra vez que él no estaba malito.

Se puso un tanto insistente, alegando que no quería ir al hospital, que se quería ir a su casa, de tal modo que Castle tuvo que sacarlo de la consulta y convencerlo de que no lo iban a dejar allí, y que sabía que no estaba malito, explicándole que los niños tienen que hacerse revisiones de vez en cuando.

Pero Henry estaba aterrado, en su corta vida, había pasado bastante tiempo en los hospitales, pues acompañó a su madre más de una vez. Era cuando esta se ingresaba para pasar varios días cuando él iba al centro de acogida, pero consultas y pruebas se había tragado bastantes.

-Pero a mi mamá le pinchan con agujas y se muere – estalló por fin llorando.

Castle se agachó y lo abrazó:

-Te prometo que no van a hacerte daño, solo es una revisión rutinaria, y no te van a pinchar con ninguna aguja, ¿confías en mí?

-Vale – dijo entre hipidos – pero tú no te vas.

-Claro que no me voy, estaré contigo todo el rato.

Ya un poco más calmado entraron en la consulta. Le dijo al niño que se sentara a mirar unos cuentos mientras él, rellenaba el formulario con todos los datos. La enfermera le preguntó si estaba más tranquilo, y le dijo que sí, que había tenido una mala experiencia con los médicos y por eso se puso tan nervioso.

Después de un rato, pasaron a la consulta. El doctor Walton, que también había sido el pediatra de Alexis, fue quien los atendió. Estaba a punto de jubilarse y les dijo entre otras cosas, que su hijo se quedaría con la consulta, que ya llevaba tiempo ayudándolo, pero que ahora estaba haciendo un master y por eso no estaba allí.

Mientras que lo dejaban sentado en una mesita jugando con unos puzles, Castle le comentó al pediatra, al que le unía una antigua amistad, las circunstancias del niño y su deseo de tomarle una muestra para hacerse las pruebas de paternidad, pero sin que tuvieran que pincharle. El doctor Walton le dijo que no se preocupara y que él se encargaba de todo.

Reconoció a Henry, convirtiendo todo en un juego, le miró los oídos, los dientes y la garganta, en ese momento aprovechó para tomar una muestra de saliva con un bastoncillo que precintó.

Luego para regocijo de Henry, también le tomó muestras a Castle, y le preguntó al médico si a su papá no le miraban los oídos y los dientes como a él. Castle muy serio dijo que a él solo tenían que mirarle la lengua, porque había estado allí hacía poco y con esto Henry se quedó tranquilo.

Después lo pesó y lo midió. Una vez que terminó el reconocimiento, sacó un tarro con piruletas de colores y se lo ofreció a Henry, para que cogiera la que quisiera.

-Se supone que no les deberíamos regalar caramelos, por el tema del azúcar y los dientes – explicó el doctor – pero una chuchería de vez en cuando no sienta mal, y este jovencito ha sido todo un valiente y se lo ha merecido.

-Si que ha sido un valiente, ¿Qué se dice, Henry?

-Gracias – dijo Henry escuetamente.

-De nada hijo – dijo el doctor, y dirigiéndose a Castle – está en perfecto estado de salud, con el peso adecuado, y es alto para su edad, tráigalo de nuevo dentro de seis meses, pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

Se despidieron del doctor y cuando cogieron el ascensor, subieron a la planta veinticuatro, donde estaban los laboratorios a los que Castle había llamado para hacer las pruebas de paternidad, el edificio entero estaba dedicado a consultas médicas y laboratorios. Dejaron las muestras y le dijeron que tardarían alrededor de diez o quince días, pues estaban realmente ocupados. A Rick, francamente le dio igual, sentía que Henry era su hijo, y no necesitaba ningún análisis para que se lo confirmaran.

Cuando salieron, Castle pensó que el chiquillo se merecía un premio, así que fueron andando hasta la famosa juguetería FAO Schwarz, de la quinta avenida, donde estuvieron un rato mirando los juguetes. Allí demostró Henry que no era nada caprichoso. Todo le gustaba y le provocaba admiración, pero no pidió nada, solo se conformaba con mirar.

-Puedes elegir un juguete Henry – le dijo su padre.

-¿Sí?

-Si, ¿Qué te gustaría?

-No sé – dijo dudoso – ¿Esto? – señalando una caja de Lego con piezas para construir un castillo.

-¿Te gusta ese?

-Sí, me gustan los castillos. Edwin vivía en un castillo, me lo dijo mi mami.

-Seguro que si – sonrió Castle.

Pagaron el juguete y como aún era temprano, se acercaron a Central Park para que Henry correteara un poco. Desde allí llamó a Kate, que les dijo que la esperaran, pues les daría en encuentro.

Cuando llegó y se acercó a Castle, este le dio un beso, que ella correspondió gustosa. Henry correteaba por allí como si fuera un avión con los brazos extendidos y haciendo un ruido de motor. Castle lo llamó:

-¡Eh Henry, mira quien ha venido!

El niño le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y se acercó corriendo hasta ella y le dijo:

-¡Hola señora Kate!, soy un niño muy valiente.

-¡Hola Henry! – lo saludó alegre, y dirigiéndose a Castle – ¿Qué tal todo?

Mientras el niño jugaba y correteaba por allí cerca, le estuvo contando lo asustado que estaba, pero que luego se portó muy bien.

-Ya veo que le has comprado un regalo.

-No me pude resistir, lo lleve a la FAO para que se le pasara el susto, y es increíble, todo le llamaba la atención, pero no me pidió nada, fui yo quien le dije que podía elegir un juguete.

-Pues en lo caprichoso parece que no se parece a ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa – por cierto – ya dejé las muestras para hacerme la prueba de paternidad.

-¿Al final te decidiste?

-Sabes que por mí no lo hubiese hecho, pero mi madre sigue insistiendo, así que me voy a gastar el dinero para que me digan lo que ya sé, que Henry es mi hijo.

Estuvieron un buen rato paseando, mientras Henry correteaba y se subía por todos lados, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

El caso de los miembros humanos aparecidos en Central Park, estaba parado. Todo lo que se había encontrado estaba en el depósito. Habían localizado a la mujer que tenía las prótesis de rodilla, una señora de setenta y cinco años, que había muerto sola y sin familia. Investigaron en la funeraria donde fue enterrada y no eran conscientes de que hubiese habido alguna anomalía, por lo que se había pedido al juez, una orden para exhumar el cadáver de la mujer. Y esperando la orden, estaban.

En esa semana Kate quedó con su padre para almorzar y así contarle lo suyo con Castle. Entre que Jim había estado fuera de la ciudad, unas cosas y otras se le había ido pasando el tiempo. Se llamaban a menudo y para saber cómo estaban, pero Kate no había entrado en contarle las últimas novedades. Además ese viernes habían quedado con sus amigos, y quería que su padre lo supiese antes que ellos, además de hablarle de Henry.

A Jim le alegró saber que su hija estaba con Castle. No había que ser muy listo para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los dos, y cuando su hija le contó con todo lujo de detalles, lo que había pasado con Maddox, lo cerca que estuvo de morir otra vez y que eso le había servido para darse cuenta de cuales eran sus prioridades, el hombre suspiró.

-Hija, no sabes la alegría que me das, y estoy seguro que tu madre también se alegraría. Por mucho que lo desees la venganza no trae nada bueno, fíjate si no en lo que te pasó. Ahora puedo respirar tranquilo y quiero que sepas que me alegro muchísimo de lo tuyo con Castle, me gusta ese hombre y sé que te quiere bien.

Kate se conmovió con las palabras de su padre, y luego le habló de Henry y como había aparecido en sus vidas.

-Esto me ratifica que Castle es una buena persona – dijo Jim – no cualquiera se hace cargo así como así de un niño sin ni siquiera saber si es su hijo o no.

-Se ha hecho las pruebas de paternidad, pero porque le insistió su madre, si fuera por él, no lo hubiese hecho.

-Un gran tipo, tu Rick, cielo – dijo Jim con una sonrisa ante el rubor de su hija, cuando le dijo "tu Rick"

-El viernes hemos quedado con los chicos de la 12th para contarles que estamos juntos, pero ¿te gustaría venir el domingo a comer con nosotros?, será una comida familiar, Alexis se va a la universidad y está preparando su traslado al campus, así comes con nosotros y conoces a Henry.

-¿Sabes que cuando no sabíamos lo que serías pensamos en el nombre de Henry si hubieras sido un chico? – le dijo Jim – sabes que te quiero con locura Katie – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara – pero siempre me quedaron ganas de tener un niño. Mamá y yo lamentamos siempre no poder darte un hermano, pero las cosas se dieron así.

-Me parece que va a gustarte Henry – dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro de que así será.

* * *

Tal como habían planeado, organizaron una velada con sus amigos para el viernes. A los chicos les gustaba ir a casa de Castle. Este era un buen anfitrión y un excelente cocinero, sabía organizar las cosas, y todo lo que ofrecía era de excelente calidad, así que las dos parejas, estaban más que ansiosas de reunirse, sobre todo Lanie, que sabía de antemano, el motivo de dicha reunión.

Javier le preguntó a Kate esa tarde, si iba a ir a casa de Castle en su coche o si quería que él la recogiese, y así no tenía que conducir de vuelta, por si quería tomarse alguna copa.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tu no vas a beber? – dijo ella por respuesta, pues como era lógico pensaba pasar la noche en el loft.

-Bueno, si, tomaré algo, pero de todas formas…

-Como Lanie no bebe, ella será la que conduzca, ¿No? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me has pillado, Lanie conducirá a la vuelta, ¿entonces?

-No te preocupes, yo ya me apaño, además Castle me ha pedido ayuda, y llegaré a su casa un poco antes.

Quedaron en verse en el loft. Ella argumentó unos asuntos personales y salió más temprano de la comisaría. Cuando llegó a la casa no puedo menos que sonreír, Castle con un delantal puesto picaba varios alimentos, mientras otros se hacían al fuego. A su lado, sentado en la encimera de la cocina y sujetando un bol entre los brazos Henry batía unos huevos.

-¡Hola! – dijo alegre.

-¡Hola! – la saludó Castle dándole un beso cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-¡Hola señora Kate! – dijo alegremente Henry – ¿tú también vas a ayudar a papi a hacer la comida para sus amigos?

-Bueno si puedo ser de ayuda en algo, estaré encantada, ¿Qué haces tú Henry?

-Papi va a hacer una tarta de chocolate, hay un cacharro grande lleno de chocolate – refiriéndose a la cobertura de la tarta – y yo he chupado la cuchara – dijo con cara golosa – estaba muy rico, me gusta mucho el chocolate, ¿a ti te gusta el chocolate, señora Kate?

-Me encanta, pero ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme solo Kate – le dijo al niño.

-Mi vecino Jimmy le dice a las señoras viejas y tías. Un día yo le dije vieja a una enfermera del hospital y mami se enfadó mucho y me dice que se llama señor y señora a los hombres y las mujeres y no vieja.

-Creo que es la forma de decirte que le gustas y está siendo educado contigo – le dijo Rick con una sonrisa – no te preocupes ya se acostumbrará a llamarte Kate, solo dale tiempo.

-Me alegro de que no me llames vieja – le dijo ella.

-Si tú no eres vieja señora Kate – dijo el chiquillo.

Castle estaba preparando ensalada, un rollo de carne con salsa de champiñones y la tarta de postre. Ya solo le quedaba terminar de hacer el bizcocho de la tarta. Le pidió a Henry el bol, y le fue echando los demás ingredientes, para hacer la masa. Henry miraba atentamente como su padre mezclaba todo con energía y luego lo echaba a un molde, metiéndolo en el horno.

-Y ahora vamos a poner la mesa – dijo Castle.

-¿Yo te ayudo papi? – preguntó Henry.

-Por supuesto, sin ti no hubiera sido posible preparar esta cena.

-Aprovecho y mientras me voy a dar una ducha.

-De acuerdo – dijo Rick, que extendía el mantel con ayuda del niño – y ahora los cubiertos.

Mientras él, llevaba los platos y los vasos, Henry se encargó de llevar los cubiertos, aunque no le dejó coger los cuchillos. Terminaron de poner la mesa, la comida se hacía poco a poco, al igual que el bizcocho.

-¡Hummm! – dijo Henry aspirando – me gusta como huele la tarta.

-Eres un bichito muy goloso – le dijo su padre mientras lo abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas.

-Si – reía el chiquillo – yo me como todo el chocolate.

Kate salía del estudio, con una malla y una camiseta. Todavía era pronto para vestirse. Sonrió al ver la escena de padre e hijo.

-¿Qué os parece si mientras se termina de hacer la comida vemos una peli? – les preguntó.

-Siiii – dijo Henry – vemos Nemo.

-¿Otra vez? – dijo Castle con cara y voz de estar harto.

-Si papi, que me gusta mucho.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio.

Henry se escurrió de los brazos de su padre y corrió al estudio a abrir el mueble donde se guardaban las películas para coger la de "Buscando a Nemo", que era una de las muchas que habían venido en las cajas con sus cosas, luego se encargó de encender la TV y meterla en el DVD, para sentarse a continuación en uno de los sillones a ver su película favorita y recitar los diálogos de la misma de memoria.

-¿Me pregunto si no debería quemar la película? – dijo Castle.

-Y matar al niño de un disgusto, es solo Nemo, hombre, ni que estuviera viendo una de tiros o de vampiros.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Alexis se sabía de memoria Cenicienta y La Bella y la Bestia.

Ellos se sentaron en el otro sillón a ver también la película. Castle no desaprovechó la ocasión y empezó a meterle mano a Kate y a darle besitos por el cuello.

-¡Castle!, aquí no, que está Henry delante – protestó ella.

-Henry está en el fondo del mar con Nemo, no siquiera se dará cuenta.

-Pues por si acaso, deja de toquetearme – mientras le sacaba la mano de debajo de la camiseta.

-No te toqueteo, te acaricio – y volvió a meter la mano con cuidado por debajo de la amplia camiseta, para acariciarle los pechos, cosa fácil pues no llevaba sujetador.

-¡Quieres dejar de tocarme las tetas, Castle! – dijo enfadada, pero sin querer levantar la voz para que Henry no se diese cuenta – ahora no es precisamente el momento para hacer esto.

-¡Aguafiestas! – dijo malhumorado.

En ese momento sonó el horno, avisando que el bizcocho estaba hecho.

-Te salvaste – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y se fue a la cocina para sacar el bizcocho y terminar de hacer la tarta. Cuando todo estuvo listo, fue a buscar ropa limpia para Henry al que dijo que era la hora del baño. El niño protestó pues quería seguir viendo la película, pero el padre apagó la tele y le dijo que se les hacía tarde y había que bañarse. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero era obediente, así que se levantó y arrastrando los pies caminó detrás de Castle, hacia su cuarto de baño.

-¿Hoy me lavo en tu baño?

-Hoy si, tienes que estar muy guapo, para que te conozcan mis amigos, y no te vean como un monito lleno de chocolate – tenía algunos churretes en la camiseta y la cara.

Lo ayudó a desnudarse y a meterse en la bañera.

-Aquí no están mis juguetes – protestó.

-Hoy no hay tiempo para jugar, te duchamos y otro día si quieres hacemos una carrera de barcos.

Lo enjabonó y lo enjuagó. Luego lo sacó en peso y lo envolvió en una toalla, sentándolo en un taburete, mientras con otra toalla, le secaba la cabeza, para después peinarlo. Una vez seco, quiso ayudarlo a vestirse, pero el niño protestó.

-Yo soy mayor y me visto solo.

-De acuerdo, mientras yo recojo un poco esto.

Se fue vistiendo poco a poco, aunque hubo que quitarle la camiseta y ponérsela de nuevo, pues se la puso al revés. Vestido con unos vaqueros y camiseta celeste, estaba muy guapo. Castle le ayudó a atarse las zapatillas, y una vez listo, le dijo:

-Ahora voy a ducharme yo, si quieres puedes terminar de ver la película.

-Vale – y salió al estudio.

Cuando Castle salió arreglado, Henry terminaba de ver la película, Kate le hacía compañía. Ella lo miró, estaba realmente atractivo, con los vaqueros y camisa negros.

-Voy a vestirme yo – y pasó al cuarto.

Le habían dicho a sus amigos que era una cena informal, así que ella también se puso vaqueros, unos muy ajustados azul oscuros y una bonita blusa en color maquillaje.

Cuando llamaron al timbre, Castle le dijo a Henry que podía mirar otra película mientras él recibía a sus amigos, y que lo avisaba para la cena. El niño se quedó tranquilo y él entornó la puerta del estudio que comunicaba con el salón. Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con los cuatro, que fueron pasando uno detrás de otro.

-¡Hola Becket! – dijo Ryan – ¿ya llegaste?

-Si – dijo esta – vine antes para ayudarle con todo esto.

-¡Qué buena amiga eres! – dijo Lanie con una sonrisilla.

-¿Os voy sirviendo algo de beber? – dijo Castle.

-Lo que quieras, ya sabes que no somos delicados – dijo Esposito con una sonrisa.

Castle sirvió las bebidas, y puso sobre la mesa algo para picar hasta la hora de la cena. Luego de forma muy ceremoniosa les anunció que quería decirles algo.

-Oye tío, ¿no será que vas a dejar de venir por la 12th? – preguntó Ryan.

-Mientras Gates no me eche, no pienso dejaros – dijo Castle – es otra cosa, que además creo que os va a alegrar.

-¿Vas a regalarnos un Ferrari como el tuyo? – preguntó Esposito.

-¿Unas cuantas noches en un hotel de cinco estrellas? – esto lo dijo Ryan.

-¿Queréis dejar los dos de decir tonterías?, es que empezáis y no termináis nunca, lo que Castle quiere decirnos es que Becket y él POR FIN ESTÁN JUNTOS – esto último lo dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Lanie por la ayuda ¿quieres que te abra la ventana para que lo grites a toda la isla?

-Es que entre tus rodeos para decirlo y las sandeces de estos dos, no veía yo que nos contaras algo.

Los dos policías se levantaron para darle la mano y la enhorabuena, tanto a él como a Kate.

-Ya era hora, ¿Y desde cuando estáis juntos?, ¿Esta cena es para contarnos todo?

-Además de contaros lo nuestro, quería presentaros a alguien que también va a cenar con nosotros, pero antes os cuento como ocurrió todo – dijo Castle contento.

-¡Hum, que interesante?, Así que ¿nos lo vas a contar todo, todo?, chico escritor – dijo Lanie pícaramente.

-Ni lo sueñes Lanie – dijo Becket – solo os contará lo que se pueda contar – y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al decir esto.

Entre los dos les fueron contando lo que habían pasado, desde que Kate casi la vuelven a matar, omitiendo evidentemente todo lo referente a Henry.

Castle iba a hablarles de la llegada de su hijo, cuando este cansado ya de ver películas, salió del despacho abrazado a Edwin y llegando donde estaba su padre dijo:

-Papi, tengo hambre.

-¿Este niño te ha llamado papi? – le pregunto Ryan.

-Joder Castle, acabáis de juntaros y ya tenéis un hijo de esta edad – dijo Esposito – pues sí que os teníais ganas.

-Papi – dijo asombrado el niño – este señor ha dicho joder, y mi mami dice que esa palabra no se dice y se tiene que lavar la boca con jabón.

-Mira que eres burro Javier Esposito – le reprendió Lanie – no digas esas cosas delante del niño.

-¿Y qué hace aquí este niño?, ¿Tú quién eres? – dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño.

-Yo soy Henry, Henry Rodgers – se presentó como era habitual en él – y ¿tu cómo te llamas señor?

-Yo me llamo Javi – dijo Esposito que seguía mirando al niño alucinado.

-En el centro había un niño que se llama Javi, pero no tiene estos dientes – y se señaló las paletas.

-Antes de que digáis alguna inconveniencia más – Castle cortó la conversación – quiero presentaros a Henry. Es mi hijo, lo conocí hace algunos días y ha venido a vivir aquí conmigo.

-Pero… – Ryan también estaba confuso.

-Es la persona que os quería presentar y que va a cenar con nosotros – aclaró Castle – luego cuando terminemos la cena y él vaya a acostarse os contaré como nos conocimos.

Y pasó a presentarles a sus amigos.

-Será mejor que pasemos al comedor – dijo Kate.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, mientras que Castle iba a la cocina a traer los diversos alimentos. Kate ayudó a sentarse a Henry al lado de su padre en una silla con cojines para que estuviese más alto. Sirvieron primero la ensalada, así como un excelente vino de la bodega Castle, y zumo para Henry. Estuvieron comiendo un rato en silencio, porque todos se habían quedado un poco cortados. Henry rompió el silencio.

-Mi papa hace una tarta para el postre y yo le ayudo – dijo orgulloso.

-¿Has ayudado a hacer la comida? – preguntó Jenny – que suerte tiene tu padre de que lo ayudes.

-Si – dijo Castle sonriendo – me ayudó a limpiar la cuchara.

-Yo no limpio la cuchara, yo la chupo y me como el chocolate – dijo muy serio.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del niño, lo que relajó un poco la tensión que se había creado. Después de la ensalada Castle sirvió la carne. Se estableció una cómoda conversación sobre temas intrascendentes, entre los que salieron varias alabanzas a lo buena que estaba la comida.

-Gracias, me alegro que os guste y a ti, ¿Te gusta Henry? – le preguntó su padre que no estaba muy seguro de que le gustara la cocina más elaborada, aunque la ensalada la había comido sin problemas.

-Está rica. Mi mami dice que se come todo lo que está en el plato.

-Oye chico ¿y dónde está tu mamá? – preguntó Esposito que no se pudo callar y que soltó un quejido cuando Lanie le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Mi mami está en el cielo, señor – dijo con tristeza – se pone malita y se le caen todos los pelos – era evidente que ver a su madre calva era lo que más había llamado la atención y afectado a Henry.

A Castle le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo a Esposito por imprudente.

-Lo siento mucho Henry – dijo el policía que se había quedado cortado ante la franca respuesta del chiquillo.

-Mi papá no me veía porque es importante y trabaja mucho, pero ahora me encuentra y ya no vivo solito – dijo con una sonrisa, para seguir comiendo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, que fue de nuevo interrumpido por Henry cuando terminó todo lo que le habían puesto en el plato.

-¿Ahora nos comemos un poquito de tarta? – preguntó goloso.

-Pero solo un poquito, ¿eh? – le dijo su padre – a ver si te va a sentar mal la cena.

-Ya voy yo por ella – dijo Kate – mientras Castle también se levantaba e iba retirando los platos sucios de la mesa.

Kate trajo la tarta, que tenía una pinta de lo más apetitosa.

-Por Dios Castle, cada vez que vengo a cenar a tu casa, engordo dos o tres kilos. Otra vez que me invites, a ver si me acuerdo de traer puesta ropa más suelta – dijo Lanie que iba fantástica enfundada en un ceñido vestido de color fucsia.

Comieron la tarta, a la que le hicieron grandes fiestas, sobre todo Henry, que hasta le aplaudió al trozo que le pusieron por delante. Una vez terminada la cena, Kate los acompañó al salón, les sirvió unas copas y fue a ayudar a Castle a recoger la mesa. Este había sentado a Henry al lado del fregadero, para que se encargase de enjuagar los platos que su padre metía en el lavavajillas.

-Será mejor que vayas con ellos, en cuanto ponga el lavavajillas subo a acostar a Henry.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando terminó de llenar el aparato ayudó a bajar al niño y con el de la mano se dirigió al salón para que este se despidiera de todos pues se iba a acostar.

-Henry viene a daros las buenas noches – dijo Castle – despídete Henry.

-Buenas noches – dijo educado – ya me voy a la cama.

Todos le desearon buenas noches y que durmiera bien. Castle subió con él, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a ponerse el pijama, luego lo acompañó al baño para que se lavara los dientes e hiciera pis. Cuando se acostó lo arropó y se sentó en el borde de la cama para leerle un cuento, como se había hecho costumbre todas las noches. Al terminar le dio un beso y las buenas noches.

-Yo te quiero papi – dijo el niño medio dormido.

-Yo también te quiero hijo, no te imaginas cuanto – dijo Castle, pensando en lo imprescindible que el niño se le había hecho en unos pocos días.

Cuando bajó, Kate y los demás tomaban unas copas y hablaban animadamente. Él se sirvió un whiskey y se sentó al lado de Kate que le dio la mano.

-¿Ya se durmió?

-Si, le conté un cuento y ni terminó de oírlo.

-Bueno, ahora es cuando nos cuentas lo de tu hijo, ¿No tío? – preguntó Esposito.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan cotilla, Javi – dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Ni yo – corroboró Lanie.

Castle les contó cómo había conocido a Henry y las circunstancias de este.

-¿Y no temes que se te presenten otros hijos desconocidos? – preguntó Esposito, con cierto tonito de recochineo.

-Espero que no, siempre he sido bastante cuidadoso, ¿puedes decir tú lo mismo Javier? – dijo Castle un poco picado – quien sabe, a lo mejor tienes por ahí algún que otro hijo secreto, has estado en muchos sitios cuando estuviste en el ejército.

-No te enfades tío, que solo es una broma – rectificó Javier – y realmente espero no tener ningún hijo por ahí, cuando decida tener hijos quiero criarlos yo y conocerlos desde que nazcan.

-A mí también me hubiese gustado haber conocido a Henry desde siempre, pero de todos modos me alegro de haberlo hecho, aunque haya sido ahora.

-Es un niño muy guapo – dijo Lanie – y realmente ha tenido suerte de que tú seas su padre.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Jenny – lo importante es que ahora está contigo, y como dijo ya no está solito, me dio mucha tristeza cuando le oí hablar de su madre y de no estar solito – volvió a decir la rubia mujer de Kevin.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más y Castle muy serio les dijo que si de verdad eran sus amigos, esperaba que aceptaran a su hijo y las circunstancias en que había llegado a su vida, que las personas que más le importaban en el mundo, que eran Kate, Alexis y Martha, lo habían aceptado sin problemas, y que de verdad esperaba que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

Sus amigos le dijeron que Henry sería como un sobrino para ellos, incluso Jenny, a la que le encantaban los niños, se ofreció a cuidar de él, si en algún momento necesitaban una canguro. Castle les dio las gracias, y terminaron con más copas y risas esa agradable velada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Mañana temprano salgo de viaje, así que tardaré un tiempo en volver a poner capítulo de esta historia.**

**Capítulo 14:**

El domingo se reunieron todos los miembros de las familias Rodgers y Becket, para almorzar juntos. Castle se ofreció a cocinar de nuevo y que la comida fuese en el loft, pero Kate dijo que mejor iban a algún sitio tranquilo, que era domingo y también se merecía descansar.

En honor a Henry y a Alexis, gran aficionada también a la comida italiana, fueron a un restaurante tranquilo y familiar en el East Village. Fue una comida agradable, todos estaban contentos. Henry empezaría el nuevo colegio esa semana, no le hacía mucha gracia, se había acostumbrado a la guardería y a la señora Johnson, y le tenía un poco de miedo al cambio. Alexis solidaria le contaba cosas del colegio, en el que ella curso la educación primaria y le prometía una y mil veces a su hermano, que el nuevo cole le iba a encantar.

A Jim le gustó Henry, el niño era cariñoso y sociable, y en el momento que le prestaban atención, hacía buenas migas con quien fuese. Jim le dijo que le gustaba el beisbol a lo que Henry contesto que a él también y que su mami le enseño a batear y a atrapar la bola, para pasar a explicar luego, que con su papi no podía jugar porque no sabía, que la que si sabía jugar muy bien era la señora Kate, lo que provocó la risa de los demás.

-Así que tú juegas muy bien, ¿no señora Kate? – le dijo Jim a su hija. Le había hecho mucha gracia la forma del niño de llamarla.

-Tuve al mejor de los maestros – le contestó a su padre sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron la comida, fueron dando un paseo hasta un parque cercano donde había una cafetería. Los adultos tomaron café mientras Henry y Alexis iban a dar un paseo, del que Henry volvió emocionado porque habían visto una ardilla, a la que su hermana hizo varias fotos con el móvil.

Ya desde el parque Jim se fue a su casa, prometiéndoles ir con ellos otro día a comer, Martha se marchó con él, pues había quedado con unas amigas y como iban en la misma dirección, aprovechó el taxi. Alexis se quedó con ellos, en unos días se instalaría en el campus y quería disfrutar de la familia.

* * *

En los días siguientes ocurrieron varias cosas. Al llegar el lunes a comisaría, se enteraron que Lanie había ido junto a Perlmutter a la exhumación del cadáver de la señora Thompson, que así se llamaba la dueña de las piernas con prótesis de rodilla.

A media mañana Lanie llamó a Kate para decirle que el ataúd de la señora estaba vacío, así que otra vez, estaban como antes. Gates estaba más que desquiciada, y todavía se desquició más cuando el martes, Central Park amaneció con cinco cabezas colgadas de los árboles. Nadie sabía cómo habían podido hacer eso, sin que nadie viera nada.

Las cabezas fueron recogidas y llevadas al depósito, y fueron convocados los forenses que trabajaban para ese distrito de la NYPD, que empezaron a estudiar las mismas. Llegando a la conclusión de que eran las cabezas de los cuerpos desmembrados.

Eran de tres hombres y dos mujeres. Menos una, las demás estaban embalsamadas y maquilladas, era evidente que venían de algún tipo de funeraria, pero no sabían de dónde. Lo que también era evidente es que habían sido congeladas.

Cuando lograron ponerle cara a los cuerpos, se fueron a las funerarias a volver a investigar, sobre todo a la que se había ocupado de la señora Thompson, que había cambiado de dueños y de muchos miembros del personal de la misma.

* * *

En esa semana Henry empezó la escuela. Cuando llegó allí acompañado de su padre y su hermana, no iba feliz precisamente. Estaba más que empeñado en llevarse a Edwin con él, y Castle temía que los otros chicos se burlaran de él al verlo con un muñeco, que se lo quitaran, lo que sería mucho peor, debido al afecto que Henry le tenía a su dragón. Aunque aún era pequeño, podía haber niños muy malintencionados.

Al final lo convencieron de que lo mejor era que lo llevara en la mochila, así estaría acompañado por su amigo, y no correría peligro de secuestro, como dijo muy seria Alexis.

Al llegar Castle se sorprendió al toparse con Ian O'Brien, el dueño de un pub irlandés, cercano a su casa que había frecuentado mucho hasta que se compró su propia taberna.

-¡Pero si es Richard Castle, el famoso escritor! – dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo irlandés – ¡dichosos los ojos que te ven!, ¿Qué?, ¿ya no pasas a saludar a los viejos amigos?, como ahora te dedicas a hacerme la competencia.

-¡Hombre Ian! – lo saludó Castle – que de tiempo, y si, tienes razón, ya no quiero nada contigo, ¿te enteraste que me compré una taberna?

-Caprichoso que has sido siempre, amigo – sonrió – me alegro que no cerraran "La Guarida", esa vieja taberna del puerto siempre tuvo su encanto.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Castle – no creo que por aquí se beba mucha cerveza.

-Él – dijo señalando a un niño pelirrojo de la edad de Henry – es mi hijo Liam, empieza primer grado y está un poco asustado.

-¡Hola Liam! – saludó Castle – creo que te gustará conocer a alguien – y llamó a Alexis que se había quedado un poco rezagada con Henry.

Castle hizo las presentaciones, y fueron todos al aula de primero B, donde afortunadamente los dos niños habían coincidido. Entraron y estuvieron un rato hablando con el profesor, un joven de unos treinta años, muy agradable que recibía a los alumnos y hablaba un rato con los padres, para tranquilizarlos.

Llegó la hora de irse, Castle se agachó junto a Henry para desearle un buen día, y que lo pasara muy bien. El niño parecía un poco más conforme, se había sentado junto a Liam, que estaba tan asustado como él.

-¿Tú vienes luego papi y me llevas a casa?

-Por supuesto, a la hora de salir, yo te estaré esperando y nos iremos a casa – y se despidió de él con un beso, al igual que Alexis.

Después de dejarlo en el colegio, se despidieron de Ian, y cogieron un taxi. Alexis había quedado para ayudar a Lanie, así que su padre decidió acompañarla hasta el depósito.

Lanie que estaba allí trabajando, levantó la cabeza al verlos:

-Pero si son los Castle, ¡Hola Alexis! – dijo saludando a la chica – ¿Te envía Becket chico escritor? No tengo nada para ella.

-No, a Becket no la he visto aun, llevamos unos días de locura, casi ni tenemos tiempo para nosotros – dijo con un suspiro – acabamos de dejar a Henry en el colegio, es su primer día – dijo Castle – solo vine a acompañar a Alexis. Ahora voy a la comisaría.

Mientras Alexis fue a cambiarse, Lanie le preguntó:

-¿Y cómo se ha quedado el pequeño chico escritor?

-No muy feliz que digamos, pero no tendrá más remedio que acostumbrarse.

-Pobrecillo, muy pequeño y demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo – y mirándolo atentamente – no os lo merecéis, por la broma que me gastasteis, pero, ¿Quieres que le diga a Becket que venga?, seguro que encuentro algo para hacerla venir y ya sabes el almacén que no se usa para nada que hay en ese pasillo, ¿no?

-Vaya, doctora Parish, ¿harías eso por nosotros? – preguntó Castle sonriendo.

-Más por ella que por ti, estuve hablando hace un rato con Kate y están todos de los nervios.

-Pues entonces llámala y así por lo menos sale y le da un poco el aire, que cuando Gates, se obceca con algo… los tendrá a todos al límite.

-No voy a llamarla solo para que le dé el aire, espero que le des algo más.

-¡Huy doctora Parish, si Kate se entera que hablamos de esto, me mata!

Así que Lanie llamó a una agobiada Kate, para decirle que tenía algo nuevo para ella, llamada que agradeció, porque el ambiente tan tenso de la comisaría se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Los chicos estaban como decían ellos, de tour por las funerarias, así que dejó dicho a otro compañero que se iba a pasar por el depósito.

Antes de que Alexis volviera, Castle se despidió de Lanie:

-Muchas gracias por el detalle doctora, lo tendré en cuenta y por favor dile a Alexis que me he ido a la comisaria.

-Quizás le diga que traiga una de esas camillas que ya no se usan y que están en ese trastero que siempre está cerrado y tan lleno de cosas que podríamos decir que esta insonorizado.

-No se te ocurriría, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no hombre, pobre niña, no se merece eso, y disfruta del regalito, ya te lo cobraré.

Castle salió al pasillo por el que Kate debería pasar para llegar al laboratorio, donde como dijo Lanie, había un almacén que nunca se utilizaba, así que cuando calculó que estaría al llegar, se metió allí y entornó la puerta, para verla pasar, tampoco era plan de sorprender a alguien que no fuera ella.

Antes de verla, oyó el taconeo característico de su detective favorita. Todo pasó muy deprisa, al pasar por allí, la tomó por sorpresa cogiéndola de un brazo y metiéndola dentro del trastero. Antes de que ella pudiese empezar a gritar, la había pegado a la pared y empezado a besarla. Al ser todo tan rápido Kate, se pensó que alguien la atacaba, y lo empujó dándole un codazo bien fuerte en el costado, cuando iba a levantar la rodilla, para darle en sus partes, oyó la voz ahogada de Rick, que le decía:

-Que soy yo, Kate – mientras intentaba pararle la pierna.

-¡Castle!, pero ¿Qué demonios haces? – explotó ella – me has asustado.

-Y tu casi me matas – jadeó él, que le costaba respirar después del golpe de ella – has estado a punto de convertirme en un eunuco.

-Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre?, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si – dijo ya más recuperado – era una sorpresa.

Y le contó lo que Lanie le había dicho y que la llamada era para que saliera un poco de la comisaría y se desestresase. Ella sonrió, realmente necesitaba un respiro, vale que no había sido una gran idea, pero sí que había sido un bonito detalle.

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué esperas? – le dijo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó él, al que parecía que el golpe había dejado un poco tarumba.

-Que a qué esperas para empezar a quitarme todo el estrés que tengo – mientras decía esto lo agarraba de las solapas de la camisa y lo atraía hacia ella.

Se fue acercando hasta posar los labios sobre los de ella, y empezar un beso tierno y delicado, pero insistente, hasta que abrió la boca y empezaron como una vez dijo Lanie, a "explorarse la garganta con las lenguas". Mientras se besaban, las manos de ella no perdían el tiempo y quitaban los botones y abría la camisa, que sacaba de sus vaqueros. Él, que tampoco se había quedado atrás, ya que había desabotonado su blusa completamente, le desabrochó el sujetador, para acariciarle los pechos, a los que dedicó sus siguientes besos, mientras ella jadeaba, aguantándole la cabeza.

Volvió a sus labios, Castle estaba más que excitado, pero saber que su hija y Lanie estaban a pocos pasos le hicieron refrenarse un poco.

-¡Dios Kate!, necesitaba tanto esto.

-Pues no te pares, sigue, aquí no nos ve nadie.

-Pero Alexis y Lanie están aquí cerca y no me siento cómodo.

-Pues yo estoy comodísima. Las dos son adultas y aunque no creo que nos oigan, si lo hacen imaginaran lo que está pasando – y le volvía a besar y a tocar, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones.

-Estoy a punto de explotar – jadeó Rick – no sé si podré aguantar, mejor lo dejamos y seguimos luego en casa.

-Estoy tan caliente como tú – dijo apartándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos – como se te ocurra dejarme a medias, despídete de esto que vamos a hacer durante una temporada. ¿Querías sorprenderme?, pues quiero la sorpresa completa.

Y tuvieron la fiesta completa. Los pantalones de él, cayeron al suelo junto a sus calzoncillos. Ella ya se había encargado también de bajarse sus propios pantalones y sus bragas, y allí sobre una vieja camilla del depósito, que a saber cuantos cadáveres habría llevado, hicieron el amor de manera desenfrenada, hasta caer Rick, rendido sobre ella, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le acariciaba el pelo.

-¡Ha sido genial, Castle!, me gustan estas sorpresas, puedes sorprenderme así, siempre que quieras.

-Mientras no me des un rodillazo, en tu sabes donde.

-Lo siento – rio ella – y lo del codazo, pero me asustaste. Oye, ¿Te has parado a pensar la de muertos que habrá habido en ésta camilla?

-Pues ahora estamos dos, que están muy vivos, detective. Creo que este es el polvo más gore de toda mi vida.

-Tampoco tanto, que no ha habido sangre ni vísceras – volvió a reírse ella, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba – te echaba de menos.

-Y yo – dijo él respondiendo al beso – me quedaría aquí todo el día pero será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si – dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse bien toda la ropa.

Castle también se puso bien la camisa y se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Ella sacó del bolso un espejito y un cepillo para peinarse la cabeza de loca que se le había puesto. Una vez arreglada le dijo:

-Ven aquí, anda – y empezó a peinar los desordenados cabellos de él.

Una vez adecentados y cogidos de la mano, se asomaron al pasillo y al ver que no había nadie, salieron.

-¿Entonces no tengo que ver a Lanie? – preguntó ella.

-Bueno – dijo él sonriendo – si quieres que te vea con ese brillo en los ojos, esa sonrisa y esos colores, por mí no hay problema, pero ya sabes que te va a preguntar hasta el color de mis calzoncillos, y mi hija anda por ahí.

-Azules – sonrió – tus calzoncillos son azules, te sienta condenadamente bien ese color, anda vamos, que nos queda un largo día por delante.

Lograron salir del depósito sin que nadie los viera, menos mal que hacía fresco, lo que le vino bastante bien a los dos, para apaciguarse un poco.

-¿Qué tal se quedó Henry en el cole? – le preguntó con interés.

-Bueno, no es que estuviera muy feliz, pero parece que bien – dijo él – creo que ha hecho un amigo.

-Eso es genial, y ¿Quién es?

-¿Recuerdas a Ian, el dueño del pub irlandés cerca de casa, al que fuimos alguna vez?

-Si, ese pelirrojo alto con barbas, ¿no?

-Ese, pues tiene un hijo de la edad de Henry, se llama Liam y han coincidido en la misma clase. Se sentaron juntos y estaban los dos igual de asustados – sonrió Castle – pobrecillos por lo menos se consolarán el uno al otro.

-Me alegro, además viven cerca de casa, a lo mejor hasta coinciden alguna vez para jugar fuera del colegio.

* * *

Llegaron a la comisaría. Gates los vio llegar y enseguida le preguntó a Kate, si había algo nuevo. Ella le dijo un poco sonrojada, al recordar para lo que había ido a la morgue, que lo que le dijo la forense no era relevante, pero que seguían investigando. Gates bufó ofuscada y se metió en el despacho.

Siguieron trabajando durante toda la jornada. Estaban interrogando a varios empleados de la funeraria que enterró a la señora Thompson, había uno en especial, un auténtico nerd que divagaba en las contestaciones y se contradecía a cada poco, pero realmente no tenían nada contra él. Volvía a interrogarlo otra vez, Ryan y Esposito, mientras por el otro lado del cristal estaban Becket, Castle y Gates.

-Estoy seguro que sabe más de lo que nos cuenta – dijo Castle concentrado.

-¿Por qué dice eso señor Castle? – le preguntó Gates con interés.

-No estoy seguro, pero la historia que cuenta no se sostiene, yo no le perdería de vista.

-Es que no tenemos nada contra él, para retenerlo – dijo Becket – vamos a tener que dejarlo que se marche.

-¿Y si le hacéis creer que necesitáis su ayuda? – dijo Castle – a lo mejor pica y se descubre.

-¿Nos ayudaría en el interrogatorio? – dijo Gates.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a recoger a mi hijo al colegio.

-¿Y no tiene nadie que se encargue de hacerlo? – refunfuñó el capitán.

-No, le prometí a Henry que yo mismo iría a recogerlo, es su primer día y se lo he prometido, no pienso faltar a mi promesa – dijo Castle firme.

-Por Dios es solo un crio, qué más da quien lo recoja, si quiere mando una patrulla para que lo traiga aquí – dijo Gates categórica.

-¡Está loca! – no pudo menos que exclamar Castle – ¡Huy perdón!, no quise decir eso. Capitán, mi hijo ha pasado por una situación traumática debido a la muerte de su madre, si ve que en vez de recogerlo yo, va una pareja de policías, el departamento no va a tener más remedio que costearle un tratamiento psicológico del susto que se va a llevar.

-Sí, pero aunque me cueste reconocerlo, sería interesante que estuviera usted en el interrogatorio.

-Si me lo permite, recojo a Henry y luego nos venimos, no tengo en este momento a nadie con quien dejarle, me puede esperar en la sala de descanso.

-De acuerdo – dijo Gates – no me gusta mucho que haya niños por aquí, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, pero haremos una excepción por hoy. Recoja al chico y lo espero aquí de vuelta – y dirigiéndose a Becket que miraba alucinada a Rick y a Gates – a ver que se nos ocurre para retenerlo hasta que el señor Castle vuelva.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Cuando Henry salió del colegio mirando para todos lados y vio a su padre esperándolo en la puerta, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara, mientras corría hacia Castle, que al verlo venir, abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

-¡Papi, has venido! – dijo feliz mientras Castle lo alzaba en brazos y lo abrazaba.

-Pues claro que he venido, ¿Qué te creías?, ¿Qué ibas a dormir aquí?

-No – dijo riendo – que en el cole no hay camas y no se duerme.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?, ¿Te ha gustado este cole?

-Sí, me gusta este cole, el señor March – el maestro – es muy bueno y sabe tocar la guitarra, hemos cantado canciones y he pintado un dibujo para ti, bájame – dijo a su padre para que lo pusiera en el suelo.

Se descolgó la mochila de la espalda y sacó un papel en el que había pintado dos figuras, una muy grande, con el pelo marrón que de la mano, llevaba a otra más pequeña, con el pelo pintado de amarillo. Los ojos de los dos, eran unas bolitas azules. Al lado de cada uno, con una caligrafía irregular, ponía respectivamente "papá" y "Henry". Aunque estaban vestidos de calle, era evidente que estaban en la playa, pues había dibujado la arena, con un castillo, su cubo y su pala, el mar, y por supuesto su adorado Nemo, que nadaba con una sonrisa feliz en la playa de Los Hamptons.

-Somos yo y tú – explicó el chiquillo – yo te lo regalo.

-Muchas gracias hijo – dijo su padre – es muy bonito y vamos a ponerlo en el estudio, ¿Qué te parece?, así podré verlo siempre que quiera mientras escribo.

-¿Vamos a casa y lo ponemos ya? – preguntó ilusionado e impaciente.

-Ahora vas a venir conmigo a la comisaría, tengo que terminar allí un trabajo, solo será un ratito.

-¿Allí está la señora Kate?

-Si, allí es donde trabajan Kate y Javier y Kevin, los amigos que vinieron a cenar a casa, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?

-Si – dijo el crío – ¿la señora Kate se pone la gorra de policía?

-No – rió Castle – Kate no se pone la gorra, pero verás a más policías con la gorra puesta – dijo ante el aparente interés del niño por policías con gorra.

Castle no se había llevado el coche, así que volvió a la comisaria de la misma forma que fue al colegio, en taxi. Al llegar, Henry se asustó un poco al ver a tantos policías y tanto movimiento, así que agarró con fuerza la mano de su padre.

En la planta de homicidios, el ambiente estaba un poco más tranquilo. Kate que estaba pendiente de que llegaran, levantó la cabeza al oír el ascensor, Henry que la vio se soltó de la mano de Castle y corrió a saludarla.

-¡Hola señora Kate! – dijo contento – mira que dibujo le he hecho a papi – y se apresuró a sacar su dibujo de la mochila.

-¡Vaya Henry! – exclamó Kate con admiración – es precioso, toda una obra de arte – realmente al chiquillo no se le daba mal el dibujo, era muy observador y bastante detallista.

-Papá lo va a poner en su estudio, para mirarlo siempre – dijo orgulloso.

-Seguro que queda precioso – dijo Kate sonriendo.

Gates salió de su despacho, cuando Henry la vio, la recordó del día de Central Park, era muy fisonomista y tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

-¡Hola señor capitán de los piratas! – saludó a la mujer – ¿este también es tu trabajo?

-¡Hola jovencito!, si, este también es mi trabajo.

Y se dirigió a Castle y Becket, apremiándolos para hacer el interrogatorio, pues no podían retener al sospechoso por más tiempo. A Henry no le hizo mucha gracia, cuando le dijeron que tenía que esperar un rato, a que su padre terminara, pues no quería quedarse solo.

Gates miró a Esposito.

-Lo siento señor – se excusó Javier con cara de susto – pero no me van los niños.

-No le creía tan cobarde detective Esposito – dijo con desprecio – es un niño, no le va a morder.

A continuación miró a Ryan.

-Yo cuidaré de él, le buscaré alguna página de internet para que juegue – y agachándose a la altura de Henry, le dijo – ¿quieres quedarte conmigo un rato, mientras tu padre habla con un señor?, tengo un montón de juegos en el ordenador.

-Vale – dijo más animado – pero tu vienes pronto, ¿eh papi? – dijo dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Lo más pronto que pueda – contestó Castle – Kevin te cuidará muy bien, él es mi amigo, así que también es amigo tuyo.

Castle se fue con Kate a interrogar al nerd y Ryan se llevó a Henry al que sentó delante de su ordenador y le buscó una página de juegos infantiles. Él mientras, revisaba unas declaraciones de otros sospechosos.

Durante la declaración de Archibald Lester, Archie para los amigos, Castle, fue capaz de llevar la conversación a su terreno, de tal forma, que Archie terminó confesándose el autor de haber dejado los miembros amputados y las cabezas en Central Park.

Junto a un par de amigos habían querido demostrar que podrían poner patas arriba a la NYPD y a toda la ciudad de Nueva York, con un hecho que los volviera locos, y que nunca podrían descubrirlos, así que mientras trabajaba en la funeraria, se agenció cuatro cadáveres de personas sin familia y a las que nadie reclamaría, y que estaban allí porque habían dejado en su testamento una cantidad de dinero para pagar su entierro.

Una vez que se cerraban los ataúdes y antes de ser enterrados, Archie junto con sus amigos tan nerds como él, cambiaron los cuerpos por sacos de arena, y luego en la furgoneta de uno de ellos, los llevaban hasta la casa de este en Nueva Jersey y los dejaban en un gran arcón congelador que tenía en el sótano. Así se hicieron con los cadáveres de dos hombres y dos mujeres. El tercer hombre era un indigente que vieron en un callejón una noche, cuando investigaban las mejores rutas y las menos vigiladas para ir a dejar sus regalos. El hombre estaba tirado entre escombros y al parecer llevaba un par de días muerto. Archie que trabajaba habitualmente con cadáveres, había hecho un cálculo aproximado. Lo metieron en la furgoneta y le dejaron en el congelador. Luego en el mismo sótano, desmembraron los cuerpos y eligieron el día que les pareció más propicio para dejarlos en el parque.

Y esa era la historia, tres tíos aparentemente simplones, montan un tinglado para poner en un brete a la policía de la capital del mundo. Aunque no se les podía acusar da asesinato, si les imputaron una decena de cargos, entre ellos, robo y manipulación de cadáveres y alteración del orden público. A Gates que había seguido el interrogatorio desde la sala de observación, le dieron ganas de entrar ahí y darle unos cuantos bofetones a semejante individuo, por lo que le había hecho pasar en esos días.

Mientras Archie, declaraba, una patrulla y otros detectives fueron a arrestar a sus dos amigos y cómplices, Leonard Childs y Daniel Turner. Los encontraron enseguida y los llevaron a comisaría. Cuando Castle, que ya había dejado la sala de interrogatorios los vio pensó que parecían sacados de un episodio de "The Big Bang theory".

Gates agradeció a Castle su agudeza y perspicacia, y en vista de lo tarde que era, y de la cantidad de horas extras que habían hecho para resolver el caso, les dijo a Becket, Ryan y Esposito que se tomaran libre el día siguiente.

Castle fue a donde estaba Henry, un poco aburrido ya de esperar, pues el interrogatorio había durado bastante. El niño veía un canal de dibujos animados en el ordenador de Ryan. Lo avisó:

-Henry, nos vamos a casa.

-¡Qué bien papi! – exclamo el niño con un bostezo – tengo hambre y sueño.

-Yo también hijo, nada más llegar te damos un buen baño, la cena y a la cama.

-Si, a la camita – dijo el niño – ¿la señora Kate también viene? – preguntó inocente captando la atención de Ryan y Esposito, que aunque ya sabían que estaban juntos, sentían una enorme curiosidad por la relación de sus amigos.

-Si, Henry – dijo Kate con firmeza – me voy con vosotros a casa. Nos vemos chicos.

-Adiós Becket, que disfrutes de tu día libre – dijo Esposito con ironía – y tú también Castle – dijo con el mismo tono.

-Por supuesto que pienso disfrutarlo, Javi. Lástima que no te pueda desear lo mismo – dijo mordaz – ya sé que Lanie tiene guardia mañana.

-Henry – dijo Castle a su hijo – dale las gracias a Kevin por quedarse contigo, te ha cuidado muy bien.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Kevin – dijo obediente – otro día vengo y sigo jugando con tu ordenador.

-Cuando quieras hombre – dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias – le dijo también Castle – aun no le resulta fácil quedarse con desconocidos.

-De nada, tío – dijo Ryan – para eso están los amigos y voy a avisar a Jenny, le deben algunos días. A ver si se puede pedir mañana, y podemos estar juntos los dos.

-Pues que lo disfrutéis vosotros también – le dijo Becket a su compañero.

Y salieron los tres de la comisaría. Subieron al ascensor y bajaron directamente al sótano, al coche de Kate. Castle ayudó a subir a Henry y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kate preparó algo de cena, mientras Castle, se ocupaba del baño de Henry, tarea de la que él siempre se hacía cargo. Cenaron tranquilamente y mientras ella recogía, Castle subió a acostarlo y leerle su cuento diario, pero no había llegado ni a la mitad, cuando ya el niño se había dormido.

Al bajar no la vio por ningún sitio, así que se fue a la habitación. Tampoco estaba allí, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, así que se asomó. La vio dentro de la bañera, con el pelo recogido en un moño alto, para no mojárselo, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de un baño de espuma. Hacía calor dentro del cuarto de baño, a causa del vapor que había. Se quitó la ropa quedándose en calzoncillos y camiseta y entrando al baño se acercó a ella que seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Quieres que te frote la espalda? – le dijo al oído mientras llevaba sus labios por el cuello de ella.

-¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas? – respondió melosa.

-Enseguida estoy contigo – dijo mientras se deshacía de su ropa interior y se metía junto a ella.

-¡Aahh! – Kate no pudo reprimir el bostezo – estoy agotada. Menos mal que ya terminó este caso, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos mañana?

-Pensaba proponerte una tranquila jornada familiar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo que quieras, ahora mismo no soy capaz ni de pensar.

Estuvieron un rato en remojo, hasta que Castle advirtió que Kate se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-¡Kate despierta!, tienes que salir del baño, el agua se está enfriando.

-Un ratito más… – dijo por toda respuesta.

Castle sonrió, si no fuera porque ella apoyaba la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, se habría sumergido hacía ya un rato. Quitó el tapón del baño y salió poniéndose un albornoz, preparando una toalla para ella.

-¡Vamos Kate!, no puedes quedarte ahí.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro – y la ayudó a incorporarse y a salir del baño.

Una vez fuera la envolvió en la toalla, y la ayudó a secarse mientras la llevaba hasta la cama donde la ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Me has puesto algo en el vino? – preguntó volviendo a bostezar.

-¿Me estás acusando de drogarte? – preguntó risueño.

-Es que no es normal, que casi ni puedo abrir los ojos.

-La gran Katherine Becket es humana, y se cansa como todo el mundo – dijo con sorna – anda ponte la camiseta y duerme.

La ayudó a ponerse la camiseta y a meterse dentro de la cama, la arropó y le dio un besito en la frente.

-¡Buenas noches detective, que descanses!

-¡Mmmm! – fue lo único capaz de decir ella.

Habían sido unos días de tanta tensión en el trabajo que era normal que una vez todo había terminado se hubiese relajado, el baño había terminado de dejarla extenuada. Él volvió al baño a recoger la ropa de los dos, para terminar metiéndose junto a ella en la cama.

* * *

Cuando llegó la mañana, sonó la alarma del móvil, la apagó enseguida para dejarla dormir. Se levantó y poniéndose una bata, subió a despertar a Henry. Mientras el niño se lavaba la cara y se vestía, el ya preparaba el desayuno. Lo dejó sentado en la cocina, tomándose unos cereales, mientras el volvía a su cuarto para arreglarse. Procurando no hacer ruido para no molestarla, se fue vistiendo cuando la escuchó preguntarle:

-¿Qué hora es?

-Muy temprano, voy a llevar a Henry al colegio y cuando vuelva te traigo el desayuno, ahora puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

-Vale – y dándose a vuelta volvió a dormirse.

El olor del café la despertó. Se levantó para ir al baño y se miró al espejo. Realmente el sueño había sido reparador. Escuchó la puerta del cuarto que se abría y un alegre:

-¡Buenos días!

Salió y allí estaba Rick, con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¡Qué bien! – dijo ella – desayuno en la cama, como una autentica reina – ¿Eso son croissants?

-Sus deseos son ordenes, majestad – dijo ceremonioso – como sé que le encantan los croissants recién hechos, a la vuelta del colegio paré en la pastelería a comprarlos.

-Es todo un detalle, Castle, no esperaba menos de ti.

Desayunaron tranquilamente hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que ella le preguntó, que le apetecía hacer ese día.

-Realmente no me apetece hacer nada, está nublado y parece que va a llover, y yo tendría que ponerme a escribir, así que había pensado quedarnos aquí en casa, claro que si te apetece hacer otra cosa…

-¿Bromeas? – sonrió ella – en este momento mi idea del paraíso es quedarme todo el día en pijama en el sofá leyendo o viendo alguna de esas pelis de tu magnifica videoteca.

-Pues eso está hecho, ahora voy a recoger esto – refiriéndose a la bandeja que había dejado en el suelo – me pongo cómodo y le hacemos un homenaje al sofá.

-Si – dijo ella arrodillándose sobre la cama y tirando de él – pero antes de ir al sofá, vamos a darnos un homenaje nosotros.

-¿Sabe inspectora que mientras nosotros desayunábamos, mi hija y mi madre se comían sus croissants en la cocina?

-Pues espero que sean muy prudentes las dos y ni se les ocurra entrar aquí – dijo totalmente lanzada y desinhibida, empezando a desabrocharle la camisa.

-¡Ay, Kate! – suspiró mientras se dejaba arrastrar hasta la cama.

Le quitó la camisa y luego fue por los pantalones, que desabrocho y empezó a bajar.

-Ya me los quito yo – dijo suspirando.

Ella se quitó la camiseta y como no llevaba nada debajo, se mostró ante él, en toda su espléndida desnudez.

-Eres una autentica diosa – jadeó él – mientras empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo con sus besos.

-Pues hoy quiero que me rindas tributo – le dijo ella.

Y eso hizo Castle, la acarició y besó por todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose en aquellos lugares que sabía que a ella la volvían loca. Ella se dejó hacer durante un rato, hasta que la llevó a un explosivo orgasmo, él se apremió a besarla para apagar sus gemidos. Una vez un poco repuesta se dio hábilmente la vuelta y se puso sobre él a horcajadas diciéndole:

-Ahora te toca a ti.

Y pasando inmediatamente a la acción, besándolo ahora ella a él, hasta llegar a su miembro que la esperaba palpitante. Pero él volvió a sorprenderla y antes de que pudiese seguir la volteó de nuevo y se colocó sobre ella.

-Habíamos quedado en que hoy tocaba rendir tributo a la diosa, y en eso estamos.

Volvió a besarla y a acariciarla mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, para penetrarla con una rápida embestida, que la hizo gemir. Una vez dentro empezó a moverse, primero lentamente y luego más rápido hasta que la hizo gritar de nuevo al tener otro orgasmo, que terminó provocando el de él.

Se retiró de ella y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola.

-¡Hummm! – dijo Kate perezosamente – me gusta tu idea de jornada familiar, ¿vamos a quedarnos todo el día aquí en la cama?

-Tenemos todo el día por delante – dijo subiendo la sábana para taparlos a ambos – y aunque tengo que escribir no tengo demasiada prisa.

Se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Kate despertó estaba sola en la cama. Eran más de las doce del mediodía. Se levantó y poniéndose la bata de él, salió al estudio, donde un Castle con pantalón de pijama y camiseta escribía con entusiasmo. Fuera llovía torrencialmente. Levantó la cabeza al oírla.

-¡Buenos días bella durmiente! – le dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días príncipe azul – le contestó siguiendo el juego – ¿has escrito mucho?

-No está mal la cosa – dijo él – sigo escribiendo un rato hasta la hora de comer, ¿te importa?

-Para nada – dijo ella – voy a ponerme otra ropa – por cierto ¿Alexis y Martha?

-Las dos han salido y ninguna vendrá a comer.

Y se metió al cuarto para salir un rato después de haber hecho la cama, con unos leggins y una camiseta de él, que le quedaba enorme.

-Voy a prepararme un café, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo.

Preparó café para los dos, y le llevó a él una taza. Luego se acercó a la librería y escogió un libro, sentándose después en uno de los sillones y poniéndose a leer.

Estuvieron así hasta que les entró hambre y se decidieron a pedir comida china, pues ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar.

Fuera seguía lloviendo, por lo que después de comer, se sentaron juntos a ver una de las muchas películas de Castle. Estaban en lo mejor de la trama, cuando a él le sonó el móvil. Ella paró el reproductor de DVD, para que atendiese la llamada. Solo lo escuchaba a él, pero se estaba enfadando por momentos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? – respondía airado – se supone que son ustedes unos profesionales…

-…

-Si, ya… entiendo, esas cosas pasan.

-…

-De acuerdo, pasaremos por ahí mañana. Espero que esta vez no haya problemas – y colgó el móvil con un bufido.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella – ¿Algún problema?

-Pues si – respondió exasperado – ¿puedes creer que a los inútiles del laboratorio se les ha estropeado una máquina y Henry y yo tenemos que repetirnos las pruebas?, menos mal que solo es una muestra de saliva y no hay que sacarle sangre…

-Vaya, que contrariedad – dijo ella – pero bueno tampoco es tan malo, solo que se van a retrasar los resultados, ¿eso te importa?

-Ya sabes que no, que por mí no me haría nada, pero ya que he ido, volveré a hacerlo, mañana recogeré a Henry antes y volveremos al laboratorio.

-¡Anda ven aquí! – le dijo ella haciéndole sitio – vamos a terminar de ver la película, que nos hemos quedado en lo mejor.

En eso estuvieron, hasta que llegó la hora en que Castle tenía que ir a buscar a Henry al colegio.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe y te espere fuera con el coche?

-¿Y salir con el día que hace?

-No me voy a mojar, salimos directamente del garaje y yo me quedo en el coche.

-¿No te importa? – preguntó él – no veas como se pone la puerta del colegio los días de lluvia.

-Claro que no, anda vamos a vestirnos.

Ambos se cambiaron de ropa. Castle cogió el impermeable de Henry y un gran paraguas, pues además de llover hacía bastante viento. Bajaron al garaje para coger el coche e ir por el niño.

Como Castle había predicho, la puerta del colegio estaba atestada de coches con padres para recoger a sus hijos. Mientras ella lo esperaba en doble fila, el salió abriendo el paraguas, que tuvo que cerrar a causa del fuerte viento, volviendo un rato después con Henry en brazos, bien protegido por su impermeable. Lo subió al coche y lo puso en su silla. El niño cuando la vio la saludó alegre.

-¡Hola señora Kate, está lloviendo mucho y no hemos podido salir al patio! – explicó – a papi se le han mojado los pelos como en la playa.

-¡Qué pena Henry! – dijo solidaria – seguro que mañana ya hace mejor día.

-Si porque yo, Liam y Mark y Lizzie, vamos a jugar a Peter Pan.

-Vaya ese juego parece muy divertido – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras arrancaba el motor.

Ya en casa y en vista de la tarde que hacía, Castle bañó a Henry y le puso directamente el pijama. Martha y Alexis, que se mudaba al campus ese fin de semana, ya estaban las dos allí.

Estuvieron jugando a un juego de mesa hasta la hora de la cena. Castle fue el primero en perder, así que se puso a escribir, mientras Kate, que se había entusiasmado con el juego, seguía jugando con Henry. Al final, le dio lástima y dejó ganar al niño. Castle que a pesar de escribir estaba atento a lo que pasaba, la miró y le dijo que también tenía que acostumbrarse a perder, que no siempre iba a ganar.

-Pobrecillo, para la próxima vez, con lo ilusionado que estaba.

-Blandengue – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién yo? – preguntó ella – por lo menos tengo corazón. Seguro que tú te hubieras enfadado con él si no ganases. Eres más crio que Henry.

-¿Jugamos otra partida? – preguntó Henry totalmente ajeno a la conversación que los mayores tenían.

-Ya es tarde – dijo su padre – ahora hay que cenar, ya la abuela lo ha preparado todo, ¿no te has dado cuenta lo bien que huele?

-Es verdad – dijo Henry que tenía un olfato de lo más desarrollado – huele bien, bien, bien.

-Si quieres, después de cenar puedes ver un poquito la tele hasta la hora de dormir.

-Vale – dijo el niño – veo los dibujos.

Y terminaron el día tan tranquilamente como se lo habían propuesto, lo cual le vino muy bien a ambos, a Castle porque había adelantado bastante de su novela y a Kate porque realmente le hacía falta descansar después del caso que habían resuelto el día anterior.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
